The Player of the Games
by ThatGoTGirl
Summary: Nathalia is the most famous guardian of the realm. She has fought their wars and won every time. Then she meets a certain curly black haired bastard that can change her thoughts regarding her plans for her own life. Will she follow her heart or continue doing her duties to the realm? Follow Nathalia on her plots and schemes to put the right ruler on the iron throne.
1. Preface

**Hello So it's my first time writing a Game of Thrones fanfic so please help me out here. I may get some names or places wrong so please comment any errors that you see.**

**This is a story that has been inside my head for a long time. I love Game of Thrones so much that I read a lot of fanfics and I have to watch a new episode when it comes out.**

**Message me if you want because I like making new friends **

**So I hope you all like this. The preface starts after the death of Ned Stark. This story has a lot of time changes so please bear with me. Don't worry. I will place messages on when the chapter starts when it comes to the events in GoT. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GoT. THIS MASTERPIECE BELONGS TO GEORGE R.R. MARTIN. HE'S A GENIUS AND HE REMINDS ME OF DUMBLEDORE OR GANDALF.**

**CLAIMER: I, HOWEVER, OWN NATHALIA AND HER COVEN. WHOO HOO! :D**

**NOWWWW... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**PREFACE**

"Robb Stark is marching towards King's Landing now as we speak"

Cercei Lannister's brows furrow in annoyance. She has proposed an acceptable bargain for the life of Ned Stark and her own son had to ruin that for her. Now their family is on the verge of war against the North. Her father was too busy taking care of things for the rock and the only people worth trusting here…wait…there are no people worth trusting. "It will be moons before he reaches us. By then, the kingsguard shall meet them in the battlefield"

From the corner of her eyes, she can see Varys shake his head. "It will not be that easy, your Grace. The boy is raged for the death of his father. He has his cunning mother with him. They will gain allies on the way here"

Cercei stands up from her chair, emitting a loud crash when the furniture meets the ground. _Damn her own boy! _"Let them gain allies! I want ravens sent to my father about this. He will send us thousands of men not even Robb Stark can even dream of"

"My queen, there is always a chance that _she_ will help us along with her coven" Grand Maester's Pycelle's old voice is the one that breaks the silence that emerged after Cercei's proclamation.

The rest of the council nods their head in agreement.

"Yes. The Grand Maester is correct. You _were_ friends with her once" Varys adds.

Cercei laughs scornfully and turns to the window. The morning was peaceful. There was no sign of war emerging. "That was when everyone was rallying for the mad king to flee from the throne. She is always on the honorable side. The Stark Family is honorable. We will never know who she'll choose to give aide to. Might be the Targaryen bitch, I don't know. For now, we must keep this for ourselves. No reason for the people to panic over a future event" She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "This meeting is done. You may all leave" She doesn't need to turn around to know that they have all scattered.

_Where is Jaime?_

**TADAAAAA! Don't worry. This story is not just in Cercei's POV. This is just an introduction about Nathalia's reputation in Westeros. She's famous isn't she? Hehe…So please comment on what you think about the story. **


	2. We Are Given A Free Will

**I thank the people for being interested enough to read chapter 1 :D You all rock! Anyways, this chapter has multiple point of views from the characters. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES. GEORGE R.R. MARTIN OWNS THIS MASTERPIECE. SOME CONVERSATIONS HERE ARE FROM THE SERIES AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN THOSE.**

**CLAIMER: I, HOWEVER, OWN NATHALIA AND HER COVEN. Whoo hoo! :D**

**This chapter starts when Jon Snow reaches the wall with Tyrion. So that means that the preface is actually a future look in this story.**

**CHAPTER 1: We Are Given A Free Will**

***Jon Snow***

It has been half a day since Jon has last seen his family in the North. Yes he knows that he has chosen the black in his own will and is more than ready to serve the realm but he also knows that a small part of him would give anything to be with his family again. He can still remember the feeling when his brother Robb held him before he mounted his horse. He can still see Arya's gleeful face when he gave her her first sword. He can still feel the tears that came from Sansa as she kissed him in the cheeks and told him to take care of himself. He can still see young Rickon's face begging for him not to take the black and how he was pulled away from Jon by one of his father's men because he refused to let Jon Snow leave him. Perhaps the only person that he knows will not miss him as much as his siblings is his father's lady wife. A grimace takes over his face as he remembers when she kicked him out when he just wanted to say goodbye to his brother Bran. Poor Bran. Jon has spoken with the maester and he was told that his little brother might now be able to walk for the rest of his life.

His thoughts left his mind when he saw his Uncle Benjen bring in the recruits for the wall…if he can call them recruits. The men most likely chose to join the black instead of facing the punishment they deserve for their crime.

"Ah!" He turns and sees the imp glancing between him and the men. "Rapers" He explained the crime. "They were given a choice, no doubt. Castration _or_ the wall" Tyrion Lannister rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to his book. "Most choose the knife" He adds.

Jon glances at the men sitting not far from him. One catches his eyes and gives him a glare. Jon groans and turns his attention to the barely-there fire.

"Not impressed by your new brothers?" He heard the imp ask. When he didn't answer, the imp says in an amused voice, "Lovely thing about the watch: you discard your new family and get a new one"

_I don't want to get a new family_ Jon wants to say, but instead, nods his head towards the imp's book. "Why do you read so much?"

The imp smiles at him "Look at me and tell me what you see"

Jon raises his brows and voices his thoughts out loud. "Is this a trick" Everyone knows that the imp likes to confuse people.

Tyrion puts his book down and looks at Jon. "What you see is a dwarf. If I had been born a peasant, they might have left me out in the woods to die. Alas, I was born a Lannister of Casterly Rock." Jon realizes that the imp finds the situation amusing. "Things are expected of me. My father was the Hand of the King for twenty years"

"Until your brother killed that king" Jon felt the need to point out.

The imp studies him for a moment, impressed on how Jon didn't care when he said those words in front of a Lannister. "Yes. Until my brother killed that king" He pauses before saying, "Life is full of these little ironies. My sister married the new king, and my repulsive nephew will be king after him" Jon almost laughed at the imp's disappointed face but then he remembers that Sansa is betrothed to Joffrey. "I must do my part for the honor of my house; wouldn't you agree?" Before Jon could answer, he explained. "But how? My brother has his sword and I have my mind. And the mind needs books like a sword needs a whetstone. _That's_ why I read so much, Jon Snow"

Jon stares at the imp for a while. How can someone so small be that smart and witty?

"And you, what is your story, _bastard?_" The imp suddenly asks him.

Jon rolls his eyes and says, "Ask me nicely and I will tell you, _dwarf_"

Tyrion laughs at the way Jon copied his tone.

_At least I will have someone to talk to_, Jon thinks. The imp might not be so bad.

***Nathalia***

It has been a long time since Nathalia has witnessed a feast. Whether or not it is with the wildlings or the people in the free cities, she admits that she loves the music playing in the background and the people dancing and singing.

"Lady Nathalia, why don't you come and dance with me?" She laughs when she saw the almighty king-beyond-the-wall stumble in his drunkenness on his way to her.

"I am no lady and I think you are too intoxicated to dance, your grace" Giving no justice to her words, she stands up and takes his outstretched hand. "Nevertheless, a woman deserves a dance once in a while"

She let him lead her to the middle of the crowd. They start dancing with the lively music whilst laughing in happiness.

Nathalia has spent moons with the wildlings and finds them amusing to say the least. They did things on their own without the threat of Mance Rayder executing them. Mance Rayder, in her opinion, is a just king. However, as much as he would like her help to take over the seven kingdoms, she cannot offer it for she knows that he is not yet ready to take over the throne. He might be just and able to handle the small amount of people beyond the wall but she fears that no one will take his side because of his reputation in the seven kingdoms. Even though she can gather singers to spread good word about him, it will take years before the people of the seven kingdoms can be convinced. The only thing that she can offer now is her friendship. Thank goodness that Mance seemed alright with the proposition.

"Can I still change your mind, Nathalia?" She knows that he is not talking about getting her aide to take over Westeros but the fact that she is to leave at dawn the next day.

A smile escapes her lips. Even she can admit of her fondness for the kind-beyond-the-wall but she has places to go to and people to get to know. "I'm very sorry, your Grace but I must leave. I will always be glad that I have chosen to spend moons with the small community that you have gathered and I will always wish you all well"

He smiles at her and nods his head, understanding her duties.

A little after midnight, she starts packing her belongings along with her friend.

"Do we really have to go, Nathalia?" Alessandra, her oldest friend, asks her. Nathalia knows that she has taken likeness to the abandoned children beyond the wall and is sad that they had to leave so soon.

Nathalia walks over to her and pats her gently on the shoulder. "You know that you can always stay here, Ally"

Alessandra nods, "I know…but I will never leave you, Thalia. I am the only one left to serve you and—"

"You do not serve me, Ally" Nathalia reminds her. "You are free to do whatever you want. If you want to stay here, stay here. If you want to go back home, you go back home. The gods did not give us our power and did not give us shelter and a kingdom to serve them. They gave us free will and we _chose_ to use that free will to try and bring peace in the seven kingdoms"

Alessandra smiles. "Don't you ever tire of helping them, Thalia? We have started to help the honorable side for many years—even before the mad king was at the throne! We were a dozen when we went in Westeros and look at us. We're only two. Sure one or two of us may have died and some chose to continue their bloodlines but didn't you ever want to have a daughter or a son? A family?"

Nathalia has been asked this question many times for as long as she can remember. They were called guardians by the gods for they watch over the realm. When they watch over Westeros, their aging stops and they are frozen at their current age. However, when they return to their kingdom and mate to produce baby guardians, the gods allow their bodies to start their aging process. Sometimes, a huge nameday celebration is celebrated throughout the kingdom to welcome back a guardian that finished his/her duties in Westeros. As far as Nathalia is concerned, there isn't an excuse to return yet.

"My family has no reason to miss me. My brother continued our line and there is no need for me to do so. I want to make them proud" By then, Nathalia has returned to packing her things.

She only stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "In our kingdom, your family is the most powerful. Some even call you princess. Your parents are proud of you. By the gods, you even have a reputation throughout Westeros! Everyone wants you on their side. I don't blame them"

"Will you leave me, Ally?"

"Never, Thalia"

And Thalia believed her friend.

"Where are we going, Nathalia?" A small girl attaches herself to Nathalia's legs. Nathalia looks down and sees that she is one of the few girls that Ally took care of. She bends down and ruffles the girl's hair. "I'm sorry sweetling but you cannot come with me and Ally. I promise you though, Ally and I will return"

The girl nods, understanding her words and lets her legs go. Nathalia offers her hand and the small girl gladly takes it. She sees Ally already waiting for her beside their luggage. Judging from the big amount of jewels and dresses that they brought, Nathalia is thankful to the gods that they do not have to spend moons travelling with those and just transport to their destination. Beside Ally is Mance Rayder. The sadness etched in his face made it harder for Nathalia to leave.

"Are you ready to go, Nathalia?" Mance asks her.

She gives him a gesture that says that she'll have to say goodbye first. "People beyond the wall!" She addresses them, earning their attention. "I thank you all for your kindness and hospitality. I know that it is hard to say goodbye but I promise you all that this is not the last that you have seen of Alessandra and myself" She bends down to the girl holding her hand and removes the small diamond necklace attached to her neck. "This is for you, sweet girl" The girl smiles at her tearfully and hugs Nathalia for a short second. Nathalia smiles as the girl runs over to her playmates and shows them the necklace.

She can feel a presence behind her and she turns around to meet the proud eyes of their king "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we will always welcome you, Nathalia. It is an honor to host the infamous helper of the realm" Mance smiled at her.

Without warning, she launches herself in his arms, hugging the large man with all her strength. The people laughed at such an unusual gesture from their king. With a squeeze, she lets go of him and walks towards Alessandra—who was hugging the children.

"Where to next, partner?" Ally teases her.

She grins. "To the wall"

**So there's chapter 1. As you all can tell, Nathalia and Ally are the only ones left in their coven. Don't you all worry since, if you didn't guess, many covens are sent throughout Westeros and that some guardians might help Thalia and Ally along the way *wink* spoiler? *wink* **

**Jon and Thalia haven't met yet…obviously but I promise you that they will. Duh!**

**Any comments, suggestions, or violent reactions?**


	3. They Must Not Know

**So I think that we've all established the fact that Nathalia and her coven are not mere humans. That's why she has that kind of reputation in the seven kingdoms.**

**DISCLAIMER: Game of Thrones does not belong to me. It belongs to George R. R. Martin. **

**CLAIMER: Nathalia and her coven belong to me *insert evil laugh here***

**CHAPTER 2: They Must Not Know**

***Nathalia***

The men wearing black cannot stop staring at Nathalia and Alessandra as soon as they arrived in front of the gates without being seen. The gate hasn't been opened yet for they await the command of their Lord Commander. If Nathalia and Alessandra haven't been immune to the cold weather, they would be tearing down the gates by themselves.

"What is taking them so long?" Alessandra impatiently lifts her hand to control the opening of the gates.

"Ally!" Nathalia cries, slapping her friend's hand back down. "We must not let them think that we're a threat. _Please_. Control yourself" She adjusts her cloak so that it covers her whole body.

"Seven hells! If we haven't been spending time with the wildlings, we would be freezing to death by now"

"Trust me, I know"

"WHERE IN THE WORLD IS YOUR LORD COMMANDER?!" Ally shouts.

Nathalia rolls her dark eyes at her friend's impatience. Alessandra may be forgiving but her temper is the worst.

At the end of her demand, the gates opened emitting a loud crank.

"Looks like your prayers have been answered" Nathalia teases, winking at Ally.

The Lord Commander is accompanied by a couple of blacks when he emerged out of the large gates of the wall. Nathalia remembers when she was hiding in the shadows when he was assigned the title. He was lean and young then. _What has happened?_ Probably the years of service has done his features some wonders. The man looks every bit as dangerous as he is with his white beard and the permanent scowl on his face. It doesn't help the fact that he has taken his sword out when he neared ten feet of them. _Did he honestly think that he can kill them?_

"What is your purpose?" He cries, stopping five feet away from them.

"What? Does he think we are deaf?" Ally whispers to her friend, already annoyed at the fact that he thinks that they are threats.

A small smile cannot help but escape Nathalia's face when she heard her friend's remark. She doesn't reply and takes her hood down instead. She can almost hear the men's quiet gasps when they found out that she is a girl. "Lord Commander" She sends him a small smile and curtsies with Ally. "We have no purpose here but the hope that you will give us shelter"

He grunts in response and points his sword in Ally's direction. "And who is he? Your lover"

Seeing as her cloak still covered her, Alessandra wasted no time to remove her hood. "I assure you that's not the situation here. We just want shelter. What do you say? We can cook for you"

The Lord Commander frowns but nods. "They are no threat. Follow me inside and we'll see what we can do for both of you"

He starts to leave but Alessandra stops him. "What about our luggage? Surely you don't expect us to bring them all inside. We've been burdened with them long enough"

The Lord Commander barely glances at her and nods at his men to carry the luggage. There are many groans which erupted from the men but none of them dared to speak up. Nathalia shakes her head and walks behind the Lord Commander. She awaits the right time to speak to him in private with Alessandra. Surely he must have some questions for both of them.

The men of the night's watch can barely suppress their surprise when they see Nathalia and Alessandra's appearance. Choosing their eighteenth nameday to start protecting Westeros, Nathalia and Alessandra can be seen as appealing women. Nathalia has taken her father's appearance. Her long wavy black hair and her dark eyes has people describing her as mysterious. She has her mother's height, however, for she has only grown 5 feet in all her years. She has envied Alessandra's tall and thin figure against her voluptuous one.

She ignores the wolf whistles directed at her and walks fast beside the Lord Commander. "Lord Commander, may we speak with you?"

"You are speaking to me" He says.

She ignores his jab "Privately"

He stops walking and looks at her up and down. "I'm not interested in bedding you"

Her eyes almost flew out of her head in disbelief. "_What?_ No. That is not what we are here for"

"Then what are you here for?" He all but growls at her.

"I assume you've heard of the helpers of the realm" She meets his angry gaze.

The Lord Commander's jaw almost falls on the ground at her assumption. He looks at his men's watchful eyes and says, "Bring the ladies' luggage in an empty room. We have guests" Whispers started as soon as the sentence left their lord commander's lips. He turns to Nathalia and Alessandra. "Follow me"

The Lord Commander bolts the door as soon as they entered. "What do you know of the helpers of the Realm?"

"Perhaps you should sit down" Alessandra tells him. "This may come as a bit of a shock to you"

The Lord Commander follows her and sits down in front of his table. Nathalia notes the unread letters piled on top of the crumpled ones. She will have to know the news in King's Landing if she wants to prevent any war from emerging.

She jumped when the lord commander dumps his weapons in his table. "So ladies…_what_ might come as a bit of a shock to me?"

Nathalia takes a deep breath before answering him. "My name is Nathalia"

An acceptable silence shadows their group as the Lord Commander tries to process her words. He has obviously heard of her infamous coven. Nathalia glances at Alessandra to see her looking at her, amused. It always amuses them when they reveal themselves to others. It was a surprise that they do not travel using a large carriage and chanting like an idiot like most others think that they do.

"_Seven hells!_" the Lord Commander finally said. "What has the night's watch done to deserve the pleasure of your company?"

Nathalia shakes her head when her stood up and tried to bow down to her and Alessandra. "No need for courtesies, my lord. I am not a lady and nor is my friend, Alessandra"

Alessandra nods her head and smiles. "Though we wish to pretend to be one" The old man looks at her curiously. "You have a son. Jorah Mormont, is it?" He nods. "He could have two cousins who wish to spend time in the wall. You could not say no to them because you owe their families a couple of gold and was not able to repay them when you abandoned your post as a lord. This is the payment, if you might be wondering"

"No, I understand what you propose" The lord commander said. "I am still curious, however, on your reason for staying here. It's awfully cold and the food tastes horrible"

A laugh escapes Nathalia "I'm sure we'll be fine" She crosses her arms before asking, "So will you take us in, Lord Commander?"

He stood up then and bowed. Neither Nathalia nor Alessandra stopped him this time. "It will be the Night's Watch's pleasure for the helpers of realm"

***Jon Snow***

Jon Snow is an honorable man and he takes pride in it. Upon realizing it, Tyrion Lannister has made it his mission to take some of Jon's seriousness from him.

And he succeeded.

His Uncle Benjen is certainly amused as he watched Jon put his arm around the imp and belt out the lyrics of the Bear and the Maiden Fair. He didn't know that his nephew would memorize the lyrics of such a scandalizing song.

Jon takes another swig at the large bottle that the imp has given him. He knows that he will suffer at dawn because of it but that was the least of his worries. They have been travelling for days and they can finally see the structure of the wall getting nearer. Of course, for Jon and Tyrion it was a blur of grey getting nearer to them.

"Fucking cunts" Someone spit out as the group of recruits passed by them.

"A cunt who has more gold that you, sir rapist!" Tyrion slurs the words and Jon finds himself laughing for some unknown reason.

"Oh imp! You must be used to hearing such words coming out from their mouths. A lot of people hate the Lannisters" _If Tywin Lannister heard him, his head would be on a spike._

"Watch your tongue—" Tyrion stops his threat when they both hit the man in front of them. "What in the seven hells!" Was what he said instead.

Jon laughs again and petted Ghost, who has found his way beside him.

Tyrion and Jon stop making sounds when Benjen Stark knocks on the gate and says, "We're here. Welcome to the brotherhood"

**So Jon and Nathalia haven't met yet. Hihi. Sorry. **

**Anyway, I just want to say thank you for those who read the story and the people who followed it. There is still more to come I tell you! **

**So stay tuned. And review please **


	4. The Morning After

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Game of Thrones. It belongs to George R. R. Martin.**

**CLAIMER: I own Nathalia and her coven. **

**This chapter takes place the morning after Jon and Tyrion reached the wall along with Benjen and the other recruits. I'm kind of excited writing a hungover chapter for Jon muahahaha…and just to let you all know, Jon Snow is kind of more sarcastic and confident than the one in the series or the books. So, if some of you are looking for the more serious Jon, sorry, you won't find him here.**

**Chapter 3: The Morning After**

***Jon Snow***

Jon doesn't know how he managed to find an empty room to sleep in. Seven hells, he doesn't even know that they have already arrived at the wall. The last memory that he has is the imp offering him wine for his belly.

"Rise and shine, bastard" Someone barges inside his room and sits on the edge of his bed.

Jon doesn't need to lift his throbbing head to guess that it was the imp.

When Jon groans in response, the imp uses that as an invitation to move nearer to him. "It's your first day in the wall, Snow. Don't you want to meet your new brothers?"

Jon buries his head on the barely-soft pillow in front of him before accusing Tyrion of getting him drunk.

The imp only laughs in response and pats him roughly on the shoulder. "You barely got to one bottle and you already felt intoxicated. Live a little, bastard. When you take your oath, you might not be able to" With that, he throws something on Jon's bed and walks out of the room.

Jon Snow doesn't normally drink. Having been banned from feasts by the Lady Stark, he used those times to train. Since he was a boy, Jon knew what he wanted. He always knew that he would join the Night's Watch when he was of age and serve as the one of the protectors of the realm. Looking at it now—or rather feeling it—Jon can't help but miss the soft quilt of his bed at Winterfell.

With a groan, he stands up ungracefully and shoots an unimpressed glance at the clothes that he wore the day before. Releasing a sigh of relief when he noticed the pile of clothes Tyrion must have left him, he slowly removes his wine-stained clothing and put on the black clothes his uncle left him. It hit him suddenly. How he is now a man of the Night's Watch. How it could be years before he can see the Starks in Winterfell again.

For once, Jon isn't sure of his decision to join the Watch anymore.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE PLAYER OF THE GAMES~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Jon isn't sure whether to laugh or to groan at the new recruits' clumsiness when holding a weapon. Sure he is also new to the Night's Watch but, ever since he could walk, Lord Stark had asked for him to be trained by using the sword. It also helped that his brother, Robb, was almost the same age as him and an equal enthusiast when it came to sword fighting. Jon prided himself to be the better swordsman between the two and the people who watched their duel at the courtyard can prove how much Jon feels more at ease with a sword in his hand. _Maybe_, he thought, _I can share my talents with these men_.

"You!" The man who introduced himself as Allister Thorne pointed his blade at him. "Yer gonna laugh? Let's see how much laughin' yer gonna do when your arse meets the ground"

Jon doesn't need to be asked twice. He roughly grabbed the sword that the recruit before him has poorly handled and swayed it in his hand to check the weight of the steel that he is holding. A smirk meets his lips and metal started clashing against metal. Jon might be a good swordsman but he has only sparred with a couple of people. Thorne, however, is an experienced fighter and he has proved that by constantly sending blows after blows towards the younger man.

Jon steps away from another blow given by the old man. He almost laughed when he realizes that Thorne is giving all his strength and is running out of it. He waits for a few more blows before giving one of his own. He watches Thorne lose his balance and used that opportunity to disarm him. The sword falls from the older man's grip and on the wet ground.

Jon points his on Thorne's neck and taunts, "Do you yield, _old man_?"

Around them, men of the Night's Watch laughed in amusement as they gaze at the defeated emotion cross Thorne's face. Jon did too but stopped when he saw the gazes of the men of the Night's Watch leave them and focus more on the two figures coming out of the Lord Commander's office.

"Well aren't they a sight to behold!" Someone praised as the two figures removed the hoods of their cloak to reveal the most beautiful women Jon has ever seen.

The taller one winked at her friend, giving Jon the impression that she likes the attention. She was certainly beautiful with her auburn hair in contrast of the grey hue Castle Black emits and her tall and thin figure that his sister, Sansa, would talk endlessly about.

Her friend, however, is the one that caught Jon's eye. He watches as she gave a secretive smile back to her friend and murmur in a soft voice. She is a lot smaller than her friend and her figure might be the death of him but it is her eyes that would most likely haunt him even in his dreams. Her long lashes make her dark eyes even more noticeable. Men would comment on how plain dark eyes are but that is not her case. In Jon's opinion, she was anything _but_ plain.

"Why did you stop?" Her friend asks. It takes him a second before realizing that she was addressing both him and Thorne.

"I fear that the ladies don't want to see such violence from men" Thorne answers. No one dares to speak about his defeat by Jon.

"Is that so?" Jon raises his eyebrows at the smaller lady's powerful voice. "Is that why you let him disarm you moments before we walked out, Sir Allister?"

Allister Thorne grunts in annoyance but doesn't say anything. Jon's curiosity only grew more at the way she manages to shut his mouth with her teasing words.

"You may continue with the fight if you wish. There isn't much entertainment in the wall as we thought so" She says, holding her arms in front of her.

She catches Jon's eye. For a moment, he forgot why he chose the black instead of being free to bed women.

Jon didn't see Thorne pick up his sword and point it at him until he was sitting on the ground, groaning at the pain in his head. It is as if the wine that he has ingested the night before is taking its effect now.

Thorne is laughing at him. "It seems as if the sight of a beautiful woman is enough to beat you, Snow" Before he picked another recruit to embarrass, he spit on the ground and murmur in his gruff voice, "Told you you won't be laughing with your arse on the ground"

***Nathalia***

The men of the Night's Watch didn't harass them because they feared for their head. But that doesn't stop them from eye-raping Nathalia and Alessandra as they joined them for breakfast that morning. They have been at the wall for a couple of days and both Nathalia and Alessandra made sure to express their annoyance at the constant wolf-whistle that they received from the men every time they took a stroll on the grounds. It's like taking the black has made them into sex-craved perverts.

Nathalia lifts her head from her food when she heard men welcoming the new recruits who have just entered the room. Most of their attention was at the dark-haired one that caught her eye on the morning training. His eyes meet her but she is quick to turn away and focus her attention to the Lord Commander beside her.

"Lord Commander?" She addresses him, making sure to keep her voice down.

He mumbles a questioning sound in response while gobbling down his food.

"Who is that man?" She asks him, eyeing the young man in question.

The Lord Commander follows her gaze. When he sees whom she was eyeing, his eyes light up and he calls. "Benjen!"

The man beside the one she was talking about looks at the Lord Commander. She opens her mouth to say that she isn't referring to him but she watches as the man called Benjen taps the young man in his shoulders before beckoning him to follow. It took them mere seconds before they reached them. They both bow in respect to their Lord Commander.

"Lord Commander" Benjen is a man with long black hair and kind eyes. "It appears that you have taken guests in my departure"

"Aye, I have" Lord Commander merely says and nods his head towards the man beside Benjen. "This your nephew?"

"Yes. This is Jon" Benjen clasps the young man affectionately on the shoulders. He doesn't seem to be concerned that he is showing his fondness for the boy. "And might I inquire the names of the striking young ladies sitting beside our _ferocious_ Lord Commander?"

The Lord Commander only groaned in Benjen's teasing before smiling proudly at Alessandra and Nathalia. "These are—"

"I assure you that we can speak for ourselves, Lord Commander" Alessandra cuts in making both Benjen and Jon's eyes widen in her daring tone. The Lord Commander has learned days before of the young women's independence so he let it go with a shrug and continued eating. "My name is Alessandra and this is Nathalia—" Nathalia almost blushed when she felt Jon's eyes on her. _Stop it_, she scolded herself. "—we are the Lord Commander's nieces…to place it mildly"

Benjen smiles a nice smile while his nephew Jon only nods in their direction. Before the leave, Nathalia finds herself addressing them. "Benjen" She starts, "What is your last name?" She has a feeling inside her that she already knows.

"Stark, my lady" And she does know.

She waves the title off. "Nathalia is fine. Stark, you say?" He nods and she turns to Jon. "You must be one too? It is kind of unusual that a son of a great Lord such as Eddard Stark choose to be a man of the Night's Watch"

"I am no Stark, my lady. My last name is Snow. I am Ned Stark's bastard" He's uncomfortable at saying the truth. Nathalia immediately feels pity for him.

She smiles at him to let him know that she would not dare judge him. She can see Alessandra from the corner of her eyes doing the same. "It is very nice to meet you, Jon"

He bows in response.

"A shame to waste that handsome face of yours to serve as a man of the Night's Watch" Nathalia rolls her eyes at Ally's flirtatious tone. Though she has to admit, Jon Snow is a very handsome bastard. "I'd propose that we have some fun together but I can see that I was not the lady that you set your eyes to"

Nathalia couldn't be more mortified when a couple of men stopped eating and gazed at her friend lustfully. The worse is the knowing glance that the Lord Commander and Benjen Stark shared between the two of them. She supposed that she is as red as a tomato at the very moment.

The awkward moment was stopped when the door was opened forcefully and with it comes a man who is complaining loudly about the cold weather at the wall. Nathalia has to crane her neck to see the small figure scowling as he made his way where the Lord Commander sat.

"I don't know why you all chose the black instead of the knife. I'm freezing my balls in this weather" He complained.

Nathalia lets an amused smile escape her face. This must me the infamous Tyrion Lannister. He really is different from his brother and sister.

"Lannister!" The Lord Commander greets. "When I heard that you're coming here, I feared for my life" He is obviously not pleased.

Tyrion Lannister has not the decency to laugh at him. "And last I heard, there are no women in the Night's Watch" He eyes Alessandra and Nathalia curiously.

"These are the ladies Nathalia and Alessandra. They are my nieces" The Lord Commander introduces them.

Tyrion bows, "Very pleased to meet you, ladies. Though I do not recall a Nathalia and Alessandra when I visited the Lord Commander's last home"

Nathalia and Alessandra share a glance. The imp is really as smart as they say.

"Perhaps we weren't there, my lord" Nathalia provides as an explanation to the men staring back and forth at them.

"Perhaps" He dismisses and decides to get his breakfast for the day. Benjen and Jon also excused themselves.

When everyone was finally eating in peace and quiet, Alessandra leans to whisper to Nathalia, "The imp knows"

Nathalia eyes the imp who seems to be teasing Jon Snow. "I know"

Alessandra places a hand on top of hers, "And I also know that you know that Eddard Stark does not have a bastard"

Nathalia squeezes her hand back. "It appears that we have to send a raven to our most beloved friend outside of Westeros" was her only reply before she finished her food.

The Lord Commander is right. The food tastes ghastly.

**Ah! The first meeting! I'm sure that all of you know about Jon's identity by now . Let's see how he will take it if Nathalia and Alessandra decides to tell him the truth.**

**And who is Nathalia and Alessandra's close friend outside of Westeros? *wink***

**Please comment and if you want to suggest some things, you may.**

**P.S. Have you guys seen the trailer crossover between GoT and Merlin called Oath? It's a Sansa/Arthur video and it is AMAAAAZING! **

**REVIEW REPLY: **

**Ojha: **_**Thank you so much for the review You're awesome! I assure you that there's more to come. **_


	5. The Wrong Side of the Argument

**I am so happy for the reviews, follows and favorites that this fanfic is getting! You guys are wonderful! Thank you so much. Don't worry…After this chapter, I'll make sure to reply to those who reviewed.**

**So for the previous chapters, you guys have only read the thoughts of my girl Nathalia and the handsome bastard, Jon Snow. I have to let you all know of the many side stories that I am planning for this fic. : ) We'll probably even check on Dany…I know how much you guys all love her.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Game of Thrones. The amazing literature belongs to George R. R. Martin. Also, some of the conversations here are from the television series and are written by the writers of the series.**

**CLAIMER: I, however, own Nathalia and her coven.**

**WISH CLAIMER: I hope that I can own Kit Harington and his abs though**

**Anyway…on with the story!**

**Chapter 4: The Wrong Side of the Argument**

***Sansa Stark***

Sansa is thrilled to be joining her father on King's Landing. It's as if her dream of becoming a princess is slowly and beautifully unraveling because of her betrothal to Prince Joffrey Baratheon. In her childhood, the Septa always managed to gain Sansa's undivided attention with her stories of Knights and true love finding the arranged marriages of lords and ladies. Sansa doesn't care how she is constantly teased by her siblings because of her childish dreams. _Who's laughing now? _She wants to say to them but she doubts that Robb and her other brothers can hear her far from Winterfell—or, in Jon's case, the wall.

Thinking of her half brother brings pain and sadness to Sansa's gleeful feelings. She often tried to hide her affection for her older brother for the sake of her mother. Seeing him leave for the wall made Sansa regret not spending time with him. She often watched as he attempted to teach Arya how to use a sword and a bow and arrow secretly. After their first week of training, Robb had already joined them along with Bran and Rickon. Sansa often wished that she could join them, but seeing as she didn't want dirt on her clothing, she decided to watch from a distance. It was only the day he left that she expressed her grief of seeing him take the black. He was surprised, of course, when she ran up to him and hugged him with all the strength that she has. When she pulled back, he wiped the tears on her face and told her that he's soon come back home to Winterfell. The last thing that she did was place a soft kiss on his cheek and demanded for him to take care of himself. After watching Jon's retreating back for the last time, Sansa turned around to see her mother gazing at her with disappointment with her eyes. It was the first time that Sansa didn't care what her mother had thought if she showed any affection for Jon.

"Would you like to take a walk with me, my lady?" She glanced up to see her beloved smiling—or rather smirking—at her while stretching his hand for her to take.

She took his hand gladly as any lady in the seven kingdoms would. "Please call me Sansa, your grace. A-and I would be honored to take a walk with you"

When they reached a comfortable pace, she notices how Prince Joffrey liked to talk about himself. He tells her of his plans when they arrive at King's Landing. He tells her of his schedule…when he eats, when he trains… As much as Sansa is delighted to be in his presence, she can't help but feel bored. She wouldn't be surprised if she memorized everything that he does every hour of every day before they even arrive at their destination.

"Would you like some wine?" He asks, paying attention to her for once.

She nervously grabs the container from him and takes a small sip of the bittersweet liquid. He gives her a look of disbelief when she returned it to him as fast as she could. He nods his head, allowing her to take more sips. "I probably shouldn't have any more. Father only lets us drink one cup at feast" Was reply.

Prince Joffrey can't take no as an answer and pressed the container in her hands roughly. The action which is in contrast to his sweet tone, "My princess can drink as much as she wants"

Sansa almost melts at his words and follows his order. She takes a large gulp of the wine and smiles sweetly at her prince. Joffrey smirks in reply and takes his drink back to finish it. Sansa is not sure whether to be impressed that her future husband has such high tolerance for the vile liquid or that he is already showing signs to be a drunkard.

It was the sounds of sword clashing together that stopped Sansa and Joffrey from their walk.

Sansa send a nervous glance towards Joffrey—who only smirks at her in response. "Don't worry. You're safe with me"

She followed him until they reached the flowing river. Sansa didn't think when she cried her sister's name at her shock for finding her sparring with the butcher's boy.

Arya Stark quickly turns around and glares at them. "What are you doing here? Go away!" It is obvious that she and Sansa aren't that close.

"Your sister?" Prince Joffrey asks in an amused tone. "And what is your name, boy?" He asks Arya's sparring partner.

"Mycah, milord" The poor boy looks like he was about to piss his pants.

"He's the butcher's boy" Adds Sansa.

"HE'S MY FRIEND" Arya fires back, glaring at her sister.

They stop glaring at each other when they notice Prince Joffrey unsheathe his sword. "A butcher's boy who wants to be a knight, ey?" He taunts and both the Stark sisters are displeased on how the young prince is acting. Sansa doesn't know if she likes this side of him. "Pick up your sword, butcher's boy, and let's see how good you are"

Mycah backs up nervously. He is fat and he could have easily taken on Joffrey if he caught the prince by surprise. "She asked me to, milord, she asked me to!"

Joffrey seems displeased. "I'm your prince! Not your lord…and I said…pick up your sword"

Sansa watches as Mycah tries to sway Joffrey's challenge. "It's not a sword, my prince! It's only a stick!"

"And you're not a knight" The prince's tone is deadly. Demanding. He glides the edge of his sword on Mycah's red cheeks. "Only a butcher's boy" Then the prince points at Arya. "That was my lady's sister you were hitting, do you know that?"

"STOP IT!" Arya cries.

"Arya, stay out of this" Sansa orders her younger sister strictly. As much as she wants to pull Joffrey away from the poor boy, Sansa is too afraid of the temper the prince was displaying.

She only watched as the prince cuts the butcher's boy's cheeks. Sansa turns her eyes away from a second and everything was already chaotic. She found herself crying for both Joffrey and Arya to stop trying to kill each other using their weapons—Joffrey's more lethal than her sister's. Nymeria, Arya's direwolf, emerges from the clearing and aims for the prince's right hand.

Joffrey cries in anguish at the bite and falls on the ground. Little Arya grabs his sword from the ground and points it at the prince. Sansa is scared for both her sister and her betrothed. It takes a moment of silence before Arya finally walked away to follow her direwolf. Sansa kneels in front of the prince, asking him if he's alright. His only reply is a couple of curse words aimed at her.

Sansa realizes that she might be at the wrong side of the argument.

***Nathalia***

It was at the middle of the day when Nathalia finished her and Alessandra's letter for their friend. After, Alessandra excused herself to pray at heart tree. It left Nathalia with some free time to secretly send their message to their friend beyond Westeros. She rode the lift towards the highest point of the wall. Before Nathalia and her coven left the small girl in Essos with only the guidance of her older brother, Nathalia made sure to teach the young child on how to summon hidden messages from fire. Nathalia didn't trust her older brother, and by the letters that she and Alessandra were receiving, it was the right choice. The helpers of the realm knew that the small girl would become one of the greatest rulers of Westeros when the time comes. That is why Nathalia made sure to keep in touch with her.

"You must be the Lady Nathalia" She jumps at the sound of an old voice behind her. She quickly hides the letter behind her before she faced the man present.

"Maester Aemon" She doesn't hide her surprise at seeing the Targaryen at the wall. Nathalia brings the letter in front of her since she is aware that the old man cannot see.

He looks as if he could see her when he aims his eyes directly at her. "What is your purpose at this part of the wall?"

She takes a deep breath. She knows that the old man has felt deep sadness on the slaughter of his family. Perhaps what she is doing might give him the peace he deserves. "I am to send a letter"

He smiles at her as if he knows what she is implying. "I'm sorry, Lady Nathalia. There are no ravens here"

She stares at the fire in front of her in a trance. "I know" She closes her eyes and starts speaking in the language only known to her and her fellow guardians. It is the only language that gives then the power to control the different elements known to exist. It is how the guardians manage their reputation as helpers of the realm. It is how Nathalia is known. Because she is the strongest helper to come in a long time. Nathalia raises the letter to her lips and whisper the name of which it will be sent to. With a throw to the fire, the piece of paper sizzles for a moment before it disappears completely.

There was silence from both of them—mostly coming for the Targaryen who is at a shock at witnessing the power of a guardian. Nathalia opens her eyes and studies the old man. A teardrop falls from his milky eye as he smiled.

"Do the gods punish them in Essos, Lady Nathalia?" The kind man asks her.

She shakes her head even though he could not see her. "They do not. The gods leave them alone" She rubs her palms together, feeling the cold weather. "_She_ is the rightful heir for the throne. There will come a time when I will help _her_"

He does not question her preference for the girl instead of the older boy. "If she knows how to respond to the letter, I do not doubt that you placed your whole trust in her already. It seems as if when the gods flipped a coin between her and her brother, she got the wiser side"

She can't help but ask, "Do you still grieve for your lost family, Maester Aemon?"

He doesn't reply. He walks fast towards the opening lift. Before he stepped in, he told her words that melted her heart. "The Lady Nathalia has given me hope and _peace_"

Nathalia smiles. She thought that she was losing her power to help but it appears that it is as strong as before. Whether it is in times of war or a simple family matter, Nathalia has never felt relieved in such a long time.

"Does the Lady Nathalia wish to keep me company on top of the wall?"

She turns around and sees the smirking face of the imp. "Tyrion Lannister" She greets him. "I didn't know that you plan to be on guard duty" He didn't reply and only walks at the edge and starts removing his breeches. Nathalia blushes in embarrassment. "What are you doing?" She hastily asks him.

"This is my ulterior motive of being in the wall: to be able to _piss_ off the wall" Was his snarky reply.

Nathalia snorts in her fits of laughter. The imp manages to say the most unusual things. She still hasn't stopped laughing when he finished his task. "You manage to amuse me everytime a word comes out of your mouth, Lord Tyrion"

He bows too deeply which causes another fit of laughter to escape Nathalia. "I'm glad, Lady Nathalia"

Nathalia lets out one last chuckle before straightening herself. She could feel the insides of her belly ache because of her loud laughter. "You and I both know that you know how I am not a lady, Lord Tyrion"

He purses his lips. "I've read about your coven in a book or two" It was enough to confirm her and Alessandra's suspicions. Short and simple was the imp's answer. Nathalia could praise him for remembering her coven's name from his former readings. Tyrion's attention reverted at someone behind Nathalia. "Ah! Here to relieve me of my guard duties, bastard?"

She turns around to meet Jon Snow's intense gaze. He seems to be in high spirits as he smirks at the small lord.

"Did you finish pissing off the wall, _dwarf_?" He says with obvious confidence.

Tyrion clicks his tongue inside his mouth before walking away from Nathalia and Jon. "It was one of the most relaxing things I have ever experienced. See you at supper, _bastard_" Nathalia takes note that the two have found an unusual ally with each other. They make it obvious with their nicknames for each other. She doubts that one of them is enraged by being called such a word by the other.

When the lift closed, it suddenly hit her that she was alone with Jon. They awkwardly gaze at each other before the other takes his post on the far edge. She never admits it to anyone but, in her existence, Nathalia has very little tolerance for heights. She grows sick at looking at the bottom and images of certain death hits her. She makes sure that it will be years—or maybe never—before she and Alessandra visits the Eyrie.

Her short-lived thoughts died down as soon as they went inside her head. Nathalia finds herself looking at Jon Snow's handsome features. The soft line of his nose, the soft appearance of his lips, his deep grey eyes. She almost wished that she can run her hands through the thickness of his dark hair. He is a lucky one. Taking his mother's hair color instead of his father's. It was easier for Ned Stark to lie about his real identity.

She realizes that she's staring when she hears Jon cough softly. She blushes in her own adolescent thoughts and runs a hand through her own hair. "I should probably go down. I do not wish to disturb you in your watch, Lord Snow"

She doesn't have time to turn around because Jon calls her name.

"Y-yes?" There was a slight hitch on her tone. She's acting like an inexperienced virgin who's getting her first view of a cock. (Excuse the poor simile)

Then he smiles. It is a handsome smile that can make any woman fall on their knees begging for him to take them. "I wouldn't mind your company"

There isn't anything he could say for her to go back down.

**Yep! So I guess I've established the fact that Nathalia is attracted to Jon.**

**We also caught a little glimpse on a familiar scene between Sansa, Joffrey and Arya. I guess I wanted to create a 'Sansa' who is more aware of Joffre's wrongdoings. Oh! And I also have someone in mind for her. It's my crackship and I'm quite addicted to their tandem.**

**So as promised REVIEW REPLIES:**

**lilnudger82****: **_**Thanks for the great review! :* 'Kind' is always the word that comes in my mind when I ask myself 'what would Thalia do?' hehe. And yes! Me too! I wouldn't want to be stuck in the wall with a bunch of desperate lonely men—as you have put it. I hope you like the story **_

**Gmadriz123: **_**Aaw thanks! That really means a lot! There's a lot more to come, I promise!**_

**fairydaisy777****: **_***places index finger in lips* maybe, maybe not *wink* *wink***_

**I ALSO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THE STORY **


	6. Enjoy It While It Lasts

**As always, I thank you all for the positive reviews for the last chapter! *big grin inserted here* I wasn't sure how all of you were going to receive Sansa's more opened eye and Jon's sarcasm. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Game of Thrones. George R. R. Martin owns the wonderful book series.**

**CLAIMER: I own Nathalia and her coven though. **

**WISH CLAIMER: I wish that I can marry Kit Harington. **

**Chapter 5: Enjoy It While It Lasts**

***Sansa Stark***

Sansa feels ashamed of herself. She couldn't help it. She knows that Prince Joffrey is the one at fault but she didn't know how the string of lies fell from her mouth. _Nymeria was only protecting Arya_, She wanted to say. Instead, she looks down on the ground and tells the king that she doesn't know what happened. She doesn't tell him that the direwolf only wanted the prince to stop from trying to hurt his sister with his weapon. They later found out that Arya freed Nymeria. The argument would have ended if not for the queen telling her husband that there was another wolf present. Sansa's wolf, Lady. Sansa feels tears pooling in her eyes. When her father told the king that the wolf had to die in the hands of a northerner, Sansa fled from the king's tent, knowing that her pet would die tonight.

She finds herself in the deep woods of the kingsroad. She can't help herself. Everything that she's been told by her Septa about the royal family is a lie. The king is not brave and gallant. He's a fat drunkard who likes to take advantage of whores in front of his wife. The queen is not the flawless and kind queen that Sansa dreamed of becoming. She is a royal bitch and is cold to everyone around her. The worst is the 'strong and mighty' prince that she thought Joffrey was. By the series of events that transpired Sansa can only describe him as cowardly and a spoiled bastard. She knows that her enthusiasm of arriving in King's Landing is quickly being replaced by dread.

Sansa loses her footing and falls hard on the hard ground. She doesn't mind the pain. In fact, she welcomes it and buries her tear-stained face on her dirty hands. She mourns for her dead pet. She mourns for her sister's poor impression of her. Mostly, she mourns for the future that she will have with the prince when they get married. Is her life going to be like this every day?

A hand grabs her waist. Sansa's instincts kick in and she thrashes around. She knew that it wasn't a good idea to go out in the woods—especially for a lady like her. She just didn't expect that she would actually get kidnapped because of her reckless actions.

"Shh shh It's me. It's me" The voice sounds familiar but she still doesn't know who was holding her.

Sansa turns around and meets the green eyes of the Kingslayer. "Ser Jamie?" She isn't sure what to make of his arms around her. From watching eyes, they look like they're having a lover's spat.

He ignores her question by rolling his eyes. "What are you doing here, young wolf?"

She remembers the bad events before and she couldn't help the soft sobs that racked her body. "T-the queen ordered for Lady to die. My father is butchering her as we speak"

His arms loosen around her waist but he doesn't remove his hold on her. Sansa blushes through her tears at their intimate position. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this 'Lady' is your pet wolf? Otherwise, I would be thinking that your father is chopping someone's head off"

"Yes" She doesn't know what came over her and she buries her face on his chest. The dread and sadness came back and she desperately needs comfort. She didn't expect that the person that would give it to her is a man known for his murder of the mad king.

***Jamie Lannister***

His arm tenses around her. Jamie Lannister doesn't know what to make of the young lady in his arms. He has never comforted someone like this before. He wraps his arms around the young wolf tighter and whispers softy, "It's going to be alright, young wolf"

He'd been waiting for his twin sister in the woods when he heard the sobs of a young girl. Without thinking it through, he took the Stark girl by the waist and pulled her towards him. He didn't expect the strong resistance that came from the girl and he made sure to let her know that she was not in any danger. _I could be making love to Cercei right now, _he thought as he watched Sansa Stark sob in his tunic. Though he couldn't help the pity overtake him when he realized that she saw Joffre's brutality for the first time

He knows what kind of danger the sweet girl is going to experience in King's Landing. He suddenly felt the urge to warn her about Joffrey's true behavior at the Capitol. He doesn't speak and lets the girl cry in his arms instead. He knew that the Stark girl was the true opposite of her younger sister. He saw the admiration in her eyes when she saw him in his armor back at Winterfell. The girl is all knights and princes. She doesn't know how wrong she is. He wonders what her reaction will be when she watches the knights stationed in King's Landing come out of a whorehouse.

His thoughts disrupted him and he was surprised that the young wolf had already stopped crying. He slowly removes his arms around her.

"Thank you, Ser Jaime" She tells him.

He nods through her propriety, "Let's get you back to your tent, young wolf"

She doesn't complain when he takes her arm and starts pulling her from the woods.

_Cercei will surely murder me for making her wait_, Jaime thinks bitterly.

***Nathalia***

Jon Snow isn't talkative. That is Nathalia's observation as she catches him glancing at her once again. As soon as Jon had asked her to stay, that is also the case with his quiet demeanor. _It suits him though,_ Nathalia thinks. She's always been fond of mysterious men.

"You're a quiet one, Jon Snow" She tells him when she meets his eyes.

He doesn't say anything and only raises his lips in a soft smile. Nathalia notices that his looks belong to a Stark. The gods must be planning something for him.

She can't deny that she regrets the words that came out of her mouth, "Are you nervous, Jon?" She notices a small blush tainting his cheeks and she decides to tease him some more. "Are you not used to the company of women?"

"Is this the Lady Nathalia's way of asking me if I have bedded a woman before?" He smirks at her.

Now it was her turn to blush. She never expected such a scandalous reply from him. She opens and closes her mouth like a fish, probably making her look like an inexperienced maiden. If Alessandra could witness the scene, she would be teasing her for being speechless in front of a man for once.

Jon Snow releases a small laugh before walking over to the very edge of the cliff, holding the wall for support.

Nathalia hisses when he leans closer to the edge, "What are you doing?"

Jon looks back when he heard her panicked voice. "I'm trying to see if there's anyone coming. That's expected of me since I'm the one on guard duty" For once, she does not appreciate his sarcasm.

Without thinking, she walks towards him and grabs his arms to pull him back. The bastard seems amused by her actions. "Don't do that again. You might fall!" She warns him.

A laugh betrays his serious face. "I assure you, I won't" _Great, he thinks that I am a coward_, Nathalia thinks. "Are you afraid of heights, Lady Nathalia?" He asks her, amused by the outcome of his actions.

"I'm not!" She was too soon to reply. It was enough to inform Jon Snow of her pet peeve. She hated letting people know that even _she_ feared something.

He stares at her hands that were still holding his arm. She pulls them back quickly. "I wonder how you survived the lift"

_Was he teasing her?_ "It's none of your business" She does not tell him that she had her eyes closed the whole time they were bringing her up the wall.

"You're right. It isn't" His expression dropped.

_Oh no. Were my words too sharp?_ Nathalia bites her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised because you were standing too far" She finds herself apologizing. Nathalia isn't sure what to say about her desperate need to let him know that she wasn't displeased by his teasing. She doesn't even know why she felt her heart drop when she saw him getting closer and closer to the wall's edge.

She didn't realize that they were standing close to each other until she felt his breath on her face. "Don't worry. You're safe with me, I promise you"

And she believes him. Until he takes her waist in his hands and takes her closer to the edge. Her eyes close on instinct, fearing her demise. Did he figure out who she was? Was he trying to kill her? She curses when she realized how she showed her vulnerable side to him.

She was about to call for the gods for help and defend herself before she felt his breath fanning her cheeks. "Open your eyes, Lady Nathalia"

And she does. The blinding white of the snow hit her vision. She has never seen anything so peaceful for quite some time. Slowly, a wide grin filled her face. The cold air was blowing in her face but she does not let it affect her.

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Jon is behind her. Holding her. His lips graze her ears as he whispered to her softly. Nathalia shivers at the softest touch. She hopes that he will think that it was because of the cold weather and not of her body's reaction to him. Hesitantly, she takes a hold of his soft hands. Hands that are holding her. Hands that she wanted touching her. She doesn't consult her mind when she turns around wraps her arms around his shoulders. He must be shocked as well because his hands tense in response.

She whispers his name softly. Lustfully. She gazes at him. His eyes are dark. Turning back and forth between her eyes and her mouth. Nathalia's breathing comes in soft rasps as he traces her body using his hands. She takes a sharp intake of breath when his thumb gazes her breast and felt her nipples harden beneath her dress. Finally, he reaches her chin. They are in their own world. Their judgments are both clouded at the moment. Nathalia waits for him to pull her face towards his. Another sigh of contentment comes out of her when her lips touch his in a featherlike touch. By the gods, he could probably make her come just by kissing her.

Someone coughs, interrupting their moment. Nathalia and Jon quickly let go of each other in surprise and panic. Nathalia bites her bottom lip and feels a blush take over her face. The three of them stare at each other because no one dared to say a word.

"Well…isn't this awkward" Alessandra finally breaks the silence by saying another thing that only made the situation worse.

Nathalia doesn't say anything and looks at a shocked Jon. When he meets her eyes, she averted hers in a fast manner and gathered her wits. "Ally" She greets her friend who was staring at her and Jon with an amused smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

Her friend releases a small chuckle before saying, "I was here to call both of you for supper. It seems that I have interrupted a private moment" She gave Nathalia a knowing eye and winks at Jon. "I knew that I wasn't the girl you were looking at, Jon"

Jon Snow doesn't reply and looks at the ground. A faint tinge of pink starts to spread on his cheeks.

Nathalia takes matters in her own hands and says in a serious manner, "Let's not keep the food waiting, shall we?" Then as fast as she could, she walks towards Alessandra and grabs her arm. The lift was opened for them and Nathalia couldn't help but throw herself and Alessandra in with haste.

"That was not something I would have expected" Alessandra comments.

"Let's not speak of it" There is a finality in Nathalia's voice that told her friend that she was also shocked by the previous event.

"You do know that he is going to take his vows soon, right?" It was a fact that couldn't stop repeating itself inside Nathalia's head.

"So?" Her tone was defensive and it gave away her feelings for the handsome bastard.

"Enjoy it while it lasts" Was the last words to come out from her friend's mouth.

Nathalia felt a smile rise up in her lips. She was amused by the encouragement given to her by her friend. She almost didn't notice that she has not closed her eyes as she rode the lift.

**I keep on thinking that it was too soon to put that scene up but I can't help myself hehe. It seems that Jon Snow is also attracted to the beautiful guardian.**

**Here comes the REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Ojha: **_**Thank you! What did you think of the scene between Jon and Nathalia? **_

**Sea19: **_**I thought the same thing! I was actually planning on starting it with the scene between her and Tyrion but I thought that Aemon deserves some peace since I've read that he succumbed to deep grief at his family's demise.**_

**THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. I was quite overwhelmed by them.**

_**POTG Fact: I imagine Caitlin Stasey, who plays Kenna on CW's Reign, as Alessandra. **_


	7. Fat Highborn

**Previously on The Player of the Games: (Yes. I'm doing this.)**_** Sansa's direwolf dies and she flees from the King's tent to be comforted by Jaime Lannsister. (who was waiting for Cercei). Meanwhile, in the wall, Nathalia and Jon have a steamy moment. It was cut short when Alessandra appeared. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES. It belongs to George R. R. Martin. If I had anything to do with it, Robb Stark may not have died and he'd be married to me.**

**CLAIMER: I own Nathalia and her coven. And maybe other OC's to come in the future hehe**

**For this chapter, we are going to check in with our favorite girl, Dany.**

**Chapter 6: Fat Highborn**

***Daenerys Targaryen***

Even though they were exiled in Essos, Daenerys has never traveled this way before. Her brother had her marry the Dothraki's leader, Khal Drogo, with the hopes that Drogo would lend him his army to take back the iron throne. Her whole life, Daenerys has been used as a pawn in her older brother's game. She could never speak freely in the fear that he would strike her. It was told that the gods flipped a coin whenever someone from their family was born. Judging her brother's constant mood swings, Daenerys couldn't help but notice some truth on that.

When they stopped for camp, Daenerys quickly slipped into her tent. To her annoyance, the Dothraki handmaidens that Khal Drogo gave her seemed to follow her everywhere. She lets them remove her dirty clothes and bathe her. As much as Daenerys is used to the life of luxury, she didn't want anyone serving her. She tries to speak with her handmaidens-to make them her friends-but she was only starting to learn the Dothraki tongue and is not as fluent as them. She sits on the bath, sighing in relief because her aching body finally has a chance to relax. They have been riding most of the day and Dany kept reassuring herself that they would stop soon. She's is only thankful that her Targaryen temper didn't show when she had first asked Khal Drogo if they would stop soon and his reply was of the only word he knew of the common tongue: "no"

If her handmaidens can see Dany watch the flames, they do not comment on it. It has been a few days since she has last heard from her friends. _Yes. She has friends_. At least that's what they proved to her for the past few years. She always made sure to be alone when she retrieved the letters that they send her. If Viserys knew who her _friends_ were, he would surely threaten her to send them a letter to demand them for their help. To make him the king of Westeros. As if Daenerys would ever do that. She was not selfish but she does not want to share her allies with her older brother. They may just save her from the bad luck that envelops her whole life.

She stepped out of the bath just as one of her handmaidens pulled a robe on her. Daenerys is sure that they know that her husband will be joining her in her tent soon. Before they could start rubbing oils on her body, she waves them away and tells them to return in the morning. After all, she had much better things to do.

After surveying her tent to see that everyone has left, Daenerys strolls in front of the blazing fire where her dragon eggs were kept warm. She hopes that, when she chants the phrase that her friends have taught her, a piece of paper would appear. It was her only hope that they didn't abandon her. The flames become hotter as usual as she chants the words of the guardians. Dany knew that they took a great risk in teaching her their hidden language. This only showed her their trust. She gifted them with her loyalty. She knew that if they never leave her, she would not turn into a monster—like her brother.

A beautiful smile appears on the Khaleesi's face when she fished out a sealed letter from the fire. She didn't waste any time in opening it. Her eyes greedily drink in all the words.

_Sweet dragon, _

_We fled from beyond._

_We are in the highest point in all of Westeros._

_A man with hair like yours serves as a healer._

_So is another with dark curls fanning his face but with the blood of a dragon._

_We pray to the gods for your safety._

_We are coming soon, friend._

_Your Guardians._

The letter is short but straight to the point. A bubble of hope starts to fill Dany. There were others with dragon blood inside Westeros. And they were safe.

"Sister?"

At her brother's voice she gets rid of the letter by delivering it on the flames. Panic surrounded her vision before she composed herself to face Viserys' angry but curious face. "Viserys" She greets him. Her voice is cool. Confident.

"What did you throw in the fire?" He asks her, walking towards her and grabbing her arm too roughly.

"N—nothing" Dany knew that she had to be better at lying if she wanted Viserys to believe everything that comes out of her mouth. For the sake of her friends.

"It was a letter. Have they been offering to help us? Tell me sister or I will !" He cries. Dany sees the madness in his eyes. Just like their father's. She can't help the feeling of dread that replaced her earlier mood. She knew her brother was no fool when they spent time with them in their earlier days in Essos. Viserys knew that they favored her more than him. He was always interrogating her whenever he finds her standing too close to the fire. That was her brother. Mad, thirsty for power, and paranoid. There was a time when he was loving and caring. Where did that man go?

"Why would I lie to you, _brother_?" She says, searching his eyes to see if he was wavering with uncertainty.

He grabs her face using his left hand and turns it left and right. She knows that he's trying to figure out if she is lying or not so she keeps her eyes firm, giving away nothing. When he pushes her away roughly, Dany tried to keep the smug smile from her face. She succeeded.

"If I find out you're lying to me, _dear sister_" He spits, "I will make sure that—"

An angry noise stops his worthless threat. The siblings look at the entrance and sees Khal Drogo glaring at Viserys. These were the times that Daenerys considers herself lucky for receiving Khal Drogo as a husband. Recently, the pair has come up with an understanding. They both use their sexual desires to gain satisfaction in their relationship. Dany knew that she is falling hard for the large man. She likes it when he always tries to please her.

"Make sure that you will—_what_, Viserys?" She gains her strength from the panic that came in her brother's face when he saw Khal Drogo inside the tent.

He looks down on the ground. "Nothing" He mutters and excuses himself. Dany knows that she will pay for what she did tomorrow. But for now, she succumbs to her passionate lovemaking with her husband. From the looks of him, he is aroused by her Targaryen temper.

***Jon Snow***

Jon doesn't know how he survived the last week. When he went down from supper that night, the first thing he noticed was the new seating arrangement at which Alessandra and Nathalia no longer sits beside the Lord Commander but at the same tables the men of the night's watch eat their daily meals. To make matters even worse, they were sitting with the imp. He wonders if one of the ladies would tell the Lannister what happened. He cursed himself from staring when he saw the Lady Alessandra's smirk. He was confused at first, but when he noticed that Nathalia was avoiding looking in his direction, he knew that the meal would be different from the others he's had. He grabs an empty bowl and quickly pours himself some broth. Another thing he missed from the North? The food. He was about to sit down on one of the empty stools when the Imp called his name and demanded for him to sit down beside them. Every man was staring at him at the jealousy for being granted the opportunity to sit beside the two ladies every man is lusting over.

When he reached their seats, there was an aura of awkwardness before it was replaced by the imp telling tales about his journey around Westeros. Jon Snow is thankful for Tyrion Lannister's big mouth for once. He was almost sad when he left to go back in King's Landing.

It was a simple goodbye between the two unlikely friends. Jon Snow has been on guard duty when the imp came looking for him.

"I guess this is the part where I tell you that I've grown quite fond of you, _bastard_" The imp told him, balancing himself using his heels. He seems uncomfortable in telling Jon that he's grown fond of him.

Jon, who has never been good with goodbyes, nodded his head stiffly. "Likewise, _dwarf._" But he couldn't let him go with just that. "I'm sorry to see you leave, Lannister"

Tyrion shivered from the cold and said. "It's either me or this cold. But it doesn't seem to be going anywhere"

Jon laughed. He will miss the imp's witty attitude. "Will you stop at Winterfell on your way south?"

The imp nodded. "I suppose I will"

"My brother Bran…he will never walk again" Jon didn't know why he told him these things. He just knew that the imp is different from his other family members and he is the only one with the surname worth trusting. "Will you tell him that I would try to visit him?"

"If you're going to be a cripple, it's better to be a rich cripple" The imp told him, receiving a large grin from Jon. He turned around and walked away. "By the way" The imp had stopped on his way back. "The Lady Alessandra _loves_ telling stories. The latest one was particularly interesting" Jon's eyes grew wide. He knew that the word would soon reach the imp. "As I remember correctly…it happened here" The last thing that Jon saw of the imp was his overly dramatic wink before he disappeared inside the lift. Jon Snow knew that he would never outlive the embarrassment of the position he and Nathalia were caught in.

It's not like Jon could stop himself. She was too beautiful for her own good. The cold wind blowing in her dark hair made her more alluring in the moment. He didn't know what came over him. Next thing he knew, he had her in his arms and was wrapping his hands around her curvaceous waist. He was most surprised when she had turned around and wrapped her own arms around his neck. They were interrupted too soon—much to his dismay. He had to calm himself for awhile before deciding to get some supper.

He spent the rest of the week readying himself for his vows. His uncle Benjen was doing his duties beyond the wall so he was left alone. He asked for his uncle if he could join him but the older man replied that he had to take his vows first. Without Tyrion and Uncle Benjen, his life in Castle Black seems dull. It did not help that his new 'brothers' either envied him because he gained the fondness of the two ladies present in Castle Black or they hated him because of his title. The only thing that they respected him for is his skill in sword fighting—even _that_ was constantly challenged by Allister Thorne. He did gain some acquaintances though. Their names were Grenn and Pypar. They were the only ones who would willingly talk to him. At least, in the absence of his uncle and Tyrion, he had some people to speak to. They may not be as witty as the imp or as sarcastic as his uncle, but Jon knew that they had good intentions. Perhaps the one thing that he didn't like about them was their objectification of the two ladies. He knew that Pypar is the one who kept on wolf whistling every time Alessandra or Nathalia passed by them. Jon had resorted to balling his hands into a fist once the two started to imagine if one of them came to their room. _Like that would ever happen_; Jon wanted to say.

It was days before taking his vows that Jon got to speak with Nathalia once again. Both she and Alessandra are watching when they brought in the new recruits. The first thing that the men notice is a fat highborn. Thorne doesn't waste any time in making fun of him for his overgrown body and instructs Grenn to fight with him. Grenn sends Jon and Pypar a look of disbelief before fighting the scared highborn.

Jon's friend is reluctant at first before Thorne commands him to hit the fat boy harder. It doesn't take long for him to fall butt-first on the ground and yell that he yields. Thorne is obviously not pleased and asks for more recruits to torture the poor boy. It isn't before Jon yelled for them to stop did they retreat their weapons. By then the poor boy was trying to hide his large body behind a small wooden shield.

"Protecting Ser Piggy here, aye?" Thorne sneers at him. "Alright, Lord Snow." He motions for Pypar and Grenn to stand beside him. Both comply, not wanting to be on Thorne's angry side. "Let's see you make miss piggy squeal. All you have to do is get past the bastard" He tells them, looking at Jon with that smirk on his wrinkled face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jon asks his friends.

"Nope" Pypar said.

"Not at all" Added Grenn.

They lunge at him but stops when they hear a powerful voice. Every man stops at their tasks to stare at a fuming Lady Nathalia.

She storms towards them with her head held high and helps the fat boy up. "Are you alright?"

"A lady should stay out of a fight" Allister Thorne reprimands her.

She turns at the older man, fire blazing in her eyes. Jon finds himself impressed by the way she handled herself. "And a commander should not torment his soldiers all because of the soldier's appearance"

A scowl appears on Thorne's face. "How dare you?" He cries.

"AND HOW DARE YOU?" Nathalia cries. Everyone is staring at them, surprised by Nathalia's bravery. "Do not think for once that Lady Alessandra and I were amused by your actions. We thought that the _men_ of the Night's Watch were gallant and brave. How wrong we were! You, _ser_, are a coward who thinks that he's better than everyone else. I am relieved that no woman had the chance to face such arrogance from a man" Everyone is stunned. No one dared to speak to Allister Thorne like that before.

The old man is obviously not amused as grabs her shoulders roughly with his left hand. "You have some nerve, gal. You may be related to the Lord Commander but you forget…I'm still older and stronger than you"

With a strength that Jon didn't know that she possessed, Nathalia grabs the older man's hand on her shoulder and bends it in a gruesome position. They all watch as their mighty leader screamed in agony. "If you _are older_, you should have learned by now that a man should not abuse a lady that way"

"Thalia" Jon is confused, not understanding whom Alessandra was talking to. He soon understood when Nathalia lifted her head and raised an eyebrow in her direction. It was the first time that Jon heard Alessandra's endearment for her. It suited her. "Let's not cause trouble—even though Ser Allister _deserved_ it" The men around them chuckle at her friend's teasing. It immediately lights up the atmosphere.

Nathalia nods stiffly but doesn't stop glaring at Thorne. "Be glad that it wasn't your swordhand that I broke. I would _hate_ for you to stop defending the realm just because a _gal_ _like me_ tweaked it a bit" She turns around and whispers something to the fat boy. The highborn nods his head at whatever she said.

Jon knows that every man wanted her as she walked towards the maester's room, swinging her hips as if nothing has happened. It was probably the first time that they have ever seen a woman boss a man before—and a past lord! Jon saw the fat boy follow them and didn't waste any time in copying his movements. He knows that Grenn and Pypar were following him but he isn't in the mood to warn them off. He fastens his pace and stops when he was beside Nathalia. She was speaking softly with Alessandra when she noticed him.

"That was something" Jon is annoyed at his choice to start the conversation.

"Thank you" Is her reply. They don't say more and continue to walk.

The maester is surprised with the company that he has to entertain and asks them what has happened. Lady Alessandra is quick to reply that they wanted the fat boy to be checked for any injuries. When the highborn noticed that they still didn't know his name, he introduced himself as Samwell Tarly. Jon remembers House Tarly from his lessons and wonders why Samwell chose the black instead of living a rich life. When all the introductions were finished, Maester Aemon told them that, apart from a couple of bruising, the new recruit is fine. Sam volunteers to escort Nathalia and Alessandra in their room. Jon follows, Pypar and Grenn not far behind him.

When they reach the entrance, Nathalia turns to Jon, Pypar and Grenn. "I will assume that the three of you will befriend him" Jon could see Pypar and Grenn nod enthusiastically from the corner of his eye and bites back a laugh. His eyes widen when Nathalia reached for his hand and clasped their fingers together. "Thank you for standing up for Samwell, Jon" She lets go of him and gives Samwell a kiss on the cheeks. "Try not to be much of a coward" She teases the red-faced highborn.

"We hope to sit with you for supper, yes?" Alessandra pouts her pretty mouth. He could sense the arousal coming from his friends as they nodded their heads, looking like an obedient pet.

Pypar is the first to release a sigh of longing when the ladies closed the door behind them. "I knew that being friends with you is worth it, Snow"

"I'm in love" Grenn holds his chest dramatically.

Samwell, surprisingly, is the most relaxed. "They're very nice ladies"

"Nice?" Pypar's eyes widen in disbelief. "They're a couple of goddesses, that's what they are!"

"You're lucky you got a kiss in the cheeks" Grenn stares at Sam jealously.

Jon couldn't help but chuckle. If only they knew what happened between him and Nathalia. They would probably try to murder him.

***Alessandra***

"I have never seen you so outraged since the war" Alessandra teases her friend once they managed to spread heat in their room.

"Sir Allister annoys me" Was Thalia's only reply. Alessandra chuckles in amusement. She knew how Thalia would constantly grind her teeth whenever they watch the men train. She always stopped herself from teaching the old man a lesson—until now. Thalia may be better at controlling her temper but she is much worse when the anger comes out of her.

Alessandra walks over to the fireplace and starts chanting in their language. Surely Dany already managed to send a letter to them. She knew that she was right when a piece of parchment appeared. She quickly grabs it, telling Nathalia that Dany finally replied.

"It says here that she's doing very well. Her handmaidens had confirmed that she is with child" Both Nathalia and Alessandra could not stop the gasp from escaping them. "And that—_seven hells!_" She can feel tears come out of her eyes.

"What is it?" Nathalia demands, fearing that something bad may have happened to Dany.

Alessandra drops the piece of parchment on the blazing fire before looking at Nathalia in the eyes. "Viserys is dead"

The only man that she has ever loved is dead.

**I know I know! Alessandra's POV was too short. Don't worry. It will continue in the next chapter. So, Daenerys is finally free of her brother's wrath. For those people who are confused, Dany's POV in this chapter was days before she sent the letter to Ally and Thalia. A lot can happen in a few days, yes? And don't tell me that you liked Viserys. He may have been hot but he was arrogant and is constantly telling Daenerys what to do. He had to go. Poor Ally though! You will all find out her story soon. Don't worry.**

**This chapter is kind of a filler. I'm sorry if it seems so boring but I'll start writing the highlight soon. At least Thorne got what he deserves.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**ANONYMOUS: **_**Mayyyyyybe ;) hehe**_

**UP NEXT: Jon and Thalia grow closer and our ladies finally reveal what their reason for going at the wall is. HINT: THEY'RE WHITE.**


	8. Goodbye, my love

**Previously on Player of the Games: Daenerys receives Nathalia and Alessandra's letter. Nathalia gives Thorne what he deserves. Samwell Tarly arrived on the wall. Tyrion and Benjen left the wall. Jon gained two new friends: Pypar and Grenn. Viserys Targaryen died and we learned that he and Alessandra had an affair back in Essos.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Game of Thrones. George R. R. Martin owns everything—yes…even Robb Stark and Jon Snow.**

**CLAIMER: I own Nathalia and her coven **

**TAKE NOTE: I changed the age gap of Viserys and Daenerys. Viserys is 8 years older than Daenerys. Daenerys was 10 years old when Annabeth and Alessandra left her in Essos.**

_**WHEN WE TWO PARTED**_

_In secret we met_

_In silence I grieve_

_That thy heart could forget,_

_Thy spirit deceive_

_If I should meet thee _

_After long years,_

_How should I greet thee!—_

_With silence and tears_

_-__**Byron-**_

**Chapter 7: Goodbye, my love**

***Alessandra***

_"Lady Alessandra" The familiar voice caused a smile to spread on her lovely cheeks. Alessandra turned around and met the lovely purple eyes of her lover. She giggled when he strolled towards her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She loved it when they were alone. When he wasn't pressured by his desire for the throne. When he was just the carefree and handsome man he should be. When he was just _hers.

_ "Viserys" She scolds, losing the angry tone when she felt him kiss her in her weak spot. "We might get caught" She completely lost the anger as she felt his soft lips kiss her collarbone, tracing her neck up, breathing softly on her ear._

_ "We won't. We've been doing this for days and no one's ever caught us" He said in a silky voice, turning her around to kiss her straight on the mouth._

_ It has been an unlikely relationship between the two. Alessandra knows that her friend, Thalia, was weary of the older Targaryen. It was enough for her to try and avoid him. Still, she knew that she could not resist the intense and longing stares he would always send her whenever they were at each other's presence. She was quite proud of herself for resisting him for quite a while._

_ Their tongues fought for dominance. Alessandra was gripping his soft hair roughly, emitting a growl of pleasure from her lover. His hands reached for her buttocks, lifting her and causing her to wrap her legs around his slim waist. Alessandra almost didn't notice that he started moving until she felt the soft mattress of the bed._

_ She knew that the dragon has found his way inside her heart. _

_They were five guardians who were left in their coven—including Alessandra and Nathalia. Nathalia called them all inside her room, announcing that they were to leave Essos soon, since the Targaryen girl does not appear to be in danger. Any thoughts of Nathalia growing fond of Viserys went out of the window when she told them of her plans to assign a couple of spies to watch over Viserys' every move. Alessandra didn't want to lash out on her friend and chose to excuse herself from the room. She didn't notice the knowing glances that every guardian exchanged among themselves in the room. _

_ She hid herself for the rest of the day, sitting on the dirty ground under a blossoming yellowbell tree. It was not long before Viserys found her. He had asked her what was wrong and she responded with a cowardly 'nothing, my love' and ran her hands through his soft white hair. It didn't take long before their lips found each other. Alessandra felt a tear slide down her cheeks. She will miss this. She will miss him. _

_ Viserys broke the kiss, staring at her wearily. "I know that there's something that you're not telling me, Alessandra" He took her hands in his and knelt in front of her. "Tell me, love, and I will make sure that it goes away. I do not like seeing you in pain"_

_ She noticed the fire inside his eyes and knew that he was determined to get rid of whoever caused her problem. She kissed his forehead. "Oh my sweet" She stood up, surprising him. She took a deep breath before telling him the truth. "I am leaving soon, Viserys"_

_ He stood up and frowned. "What are you saying?"_

_ She tried to smile. "I am a guardian of the realm. I cannot stay in one place. You know this, Viserys"_

_ Alessandra knew that his Targaryen patience was wearing down when he pressed his hands in his face, exhaling loudly. "Then stay"_

_ It was easy for him to say those words but very hard for Alessandra to obey them. "I cannot, my love. I cannot stay here while my coven finds some other people to help. I am bound to my duty, Viserys. There will be a day where we will meet again. I promise you"_

_ He shook his head roughly and grasped her shoulders roughly. "No no no no no you shall stay here. We—we could get married! Just…just…please do not leave me"_

_ She felt the pool of tears streaming down her face and couldn't resist tracing his beautiful face in his hands. "Please try to understand, my love. I am so sorry"_

_ He pushed her away, his jasmine eyes filled with hurt. Without a word, he walked away. Alessandra collapsed on the ground. _He doesn't know what he asks of me,_ she thought. Guardians may be allowed to mingle with the people, but it was a very rare for one to give up their power and choose to spend their life in Westeros. They live their whole life to serve the realm and to repay the gods for their blessings. As much as Alessandra loved Viserys, the thought of never seeing her home and giving up the gods' gift seemed too hard._

_"YOU CANNOT LEAVE! I forbid you to leave Essos. As the true king of Westeros, I command you all to stay and help me take back the throne" Gone was the kind and passionate Viserys that Alessandra deeply loved and in his place is a mad man. For the first time, he reminded her of his father._

_ She stood beside the other guardians, not daring to make a sound. Nathalia moved forward, her grace and cool aura radiated in the room. Only the guardians knew how she is deeply angry inside. "You do not have the right to command us, _Viserys Targaryen_. Even if your bloodline is the true ruler of Westeros, we _do not_ answer to you. We _choose_ who we help and we move on if we are confident that our allies are not in danger._

_ By then, her beloved was already shaking with fury. Ally could faintly see Daenerys cowering in fear of her older brother. A wave of pity hit her. _The poor child_. She does not deserve to face the wrath of her brother._

_ "Viserys" The guardians in front of her parted to give the mad Targaryen a good view of her. She saw him waver and a flash of hurt crossed his handsome face. It was gone as soon as she saw it. At that moment, Alessandra knew that she broke him. She was his last chance to find happiness and satisfaction having his family beside him but she refused him for it. Now he's slowly turning into his father._

_ "Are you finally leaving me,_ whore_?" She flinched at the insult but did not look away. He didn't move forward either. They were both getting their strength by standing far from each other. _

_ She lifted her chin, not wanting to back down. _He's only hurt_, she told herself. "This is not you, my love"_

_ "Your love?" He spat. "I believe that you would find another man to whore around with as soon as you leave this place"_

_ Her guardian temper arose. "You are not to speak to me that way. We fought alongside your enemies to kill your father and yet we still _chose_ to help you and Dany. Does that not tell you how we do not _choose_ sides?"_

_ "Choose" Somehow his voice has gotten softer and more curious. "You speak to me about choice and yet you do not have the bravery to make one" Now she knew that he was talking about._

_ She knew that she had to reason with him before he explodes. "Viserys, I—"_

_ "I LOVED YOU!" Apparently her efforts too late. "I still love you and you chose your _duties_ over me…over the life we could have had together!"_

_ "What life?" She didn't care that the conversation was becoming personal. She just wanted to speak her mind. "The life of being together and yet I am expected to help you gain allies for your own pathetic desire for the throne? The life of living peacefully until you grow strong enough to march inside Westeros and starting a war? Do you ever think about what it will do to me if you died in battle? _

_ By then, he was already standing in front of her, eyes filled with anger and determination. "Why do you think that?" Then he took her face in his soft hands. "We will be happy together"_

_ She gently pried his hands away and stared at him coldly. _This is the only way, _she told herself. "You will never be happy unless you have the iron throne"_

_ His palm made contact with her cheek before Alessandra could take back her words. _He's truly gone, _she decided. He has always been gentle with her and his madness drove him to physically hurt her. She looked at him, noticing the regret and surprise in his eyes. For a moment, they stared at each other until Gerard and Jericho, the two male guardians left, grabbed his arms and pulled him away from her. Noticing that he was getting father from her, he started apologizing, telling him that he did not mean it. He was so loud that Gerard had to knock him out so that they could leave in peace. _

_ Alessandra didn't know that she was shaking until she felt small arms hugging her waist. She looked down to see a very confused Daenerys._

_ "Are you all leaving me, Ally?" Her eyes were wide with unshed tears._

_ Alessandra bent down to hug the little girl. "Oh sweetling"_

_ Nathalia must have sensed that she wasn't in the mood to explain why they were leaving and bent down beside them. "Do you still remember how to send us a letter?"_

_ "I still think you made a mistake of teaching the child of such magic" Rose, a female guardian, said distastefully. The only thing that Alessandra could do was send her a small glare. She has been unsupportive of their decision to save the last living Targaryens and kept badgering them about their decision to trust little Dany. It drove Alessandra insane._

_ "Watch your tongue, Rose" Nathalia warned her. They may all be equal but Nathalia does not like people questioning her decisions. _

_ Rose only huffed and looked away._

_ They returned their attention towards little Dany—who was adorably wiping tears from her big violet eyes._

_ "Do you still remember the chant that we taught you?" Thalia asked her and the little girl nodded her head quickly._

_ "Well if you ever miss us, just write us a letter and the lord of light will deliver it to us. I believe that we also taught you how to receive the letters?" little Dany nodded for their confirmation. _

_Thalia and Alessandra gave her kisses on the forehead before standing up. They knew that little Dany was trying her best not to break down in front of them by the way she's biting her quivering bottom lip. Not long after, Gerard and Jericho returned and the five guardians were holding hands._

_ Alessandra took a deep breath. _Goodbye, my love _was her last thought before they were whisked away into another land._

***Nathalia***

"Ally, it's been five days. You need to eat something"

Nathalia worries for her friend. Ever since they have received the letter regarding Viserys' death, Ally hasn't come out of their chambers. She had to spread the word that a relative of hers just died and she's in grieving so that no one would knock on their door. For days, Alessandra has been staring at an empty space, occasionally sending prayers for Viserys to the gods.

She always feels the same pinch in her heart whenever she sees the state that her friend was in. Nathalia always noticed the love in Alessandra's eyes whenever she thought that they weren't watching her stare at the older Targaryen. For years, guilt has consumed a part of her heart for not telling her dear friend that she can stay with her beloved. She admits, there was a part of her that was afraid of what would happen to Ally if she chose to stay with Viserys. He was already showing signs of madness like his father and Nathalia might not be there to protect her friend. After all, if Alessandra would choose him, her powers would be revoked and she would be like any other normal person. Nathalia might feel guilty but she knows that Ally would never let go of the blessing given to her by the gods just like that.

"How long is she going to stay in that bloody chamber?" The lord commander gruffed, folding his chubby hands in front of his face.

Since her friend is unavailable, Nathalia spent her time with the lord commander; eventually convincing him to let her read the letters that came from King's Landing. Nothing changed except that Ned Stark was appointed as the Hand of the King and his oldest daughter is betrothed to Prince Joffrey Baratheon. Besides, she is sure that the gods would give her insight on what's happening using her dreams.

"As long as she likes" Nathalia answers formally. "She's not eating that much but you can't blame her. She's in mourning"

He snorts as if he found that amusing. "At least one of my men dies every month. You don't see me with mourning every fuckin' night"

Nathalia startles him by throwing the pile of letters that she was holding on his table, causing a loud thud to echo inside the room. "That's enough. I might look younger but I am _older_. You forget that _I_ am the one watching over _you_"

He seems upset by the way she was speaking but did not say anything. They both knew who would win the argument. "If you say so, my lady"

"Do you ever wonder why Alessandra and I are still here in the wall?—even though there is no obvious danger" Nathalia changes the subject, not wanting to speak to the man about mourning anymore.

The Lord Commander nods, still upset that she overpowered him.

"To say it straight…we came here to warn you"

"Warn us about _what_?" Both of their heads snap in the direction of the door. Leaning heavily on it is Allister Thorne. His curious gaze changes into one of annoyance when he takes in Nathalia. He is still bitter that she broke his wrist in front of his men, making him look weak and old.

"You ever heard of a knock, Thorne?" Lord Commander Mormont growls, displeased by the interruption. Nathalia feels the panic building up inside her but did not let Thorne see it. Instead, she regards him an icy look that could even put Cercei Lannister to shame. For a moment, Nathalia's thoughts drift to her old friend and how she is doing. Then she remembers that they have a problem to solve in the moment.

"Yea I have" Thorne says through gritted teeth. "Now can you please tell me _what in the seven hells is going on here_?!"

"You have no right to speak to your Lord Commander like that" Nathalia tells him. Her voice is a thousand swords slicing through the tension.

Thorne does not waver in the power of her voice and points an angry finger at her. "You have been a pain in my arse ever since you went here! Tell me _girl_, what is your _warning_ for the Lord Commander?!"

_Nobody calls me girl and gets away with it. _Feeling a rush of anger, Nathalia waves her hand fast as if to slap the wind. The wind started to change its course and is revolving around Thorne. The old man tries to get away but is stopped when the door is banged shut. His loud whimpers fill the room causing the familiar fire to show in Nathalia's eyes. _I missed the action._ She drops her hands on her side, breaking the chant inside her head. Thorne is pulled down on the floor. Everything inside the room rattles as his body makes contact with the hard floor.

Thorne crawls away from her, fear in his eyes. "_WHAT ARE YOU?!_"

She regards him amusedly. _That would show him_. "I believe you've heard of my coven, Ser Allister?"

He ponders over her words and studies her for a moment. Nathalia knows that he remembered something when his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. A string of curse words that have not been used in the same sentence fell out of the old man's mouth.

"Shut your mouth Allister. Wouldn't want to hear those words from your filthy mouth" The Lord Commander orders, though he himself cannot believe that he has seen the powers of a helper at work.

Nathalia chuckles and sticks out her hands to help the old man up. He grumbled a few words before taking it. "I believe we haven't been correctly acquainted. I am not a relative of your Lord Commander—same goes for Alessandra. My name is Nathalia. I am here to warn you"

"Warn, you say?" Thorne seems to have recovered from his shocked state and is staring at her coolly—much like everyone who finds out who she truly is. "I thought you were supposed to _help_?"

She narrows her eyes at him, clasping her fingers in front of her stomach. "Warning is an acceptable counterfeit for helping. It gives you time to prepare"

A deep rumble of laughter fills the room. It didn't even take Nathalia a second to figure out that it came from the Lord Commander. "You piece of shit, Thorne. She's older than us…not to mention have been in more wars than us. You dare question her?"

The old man doesn't reply and scowls at the floor. _He must be used to being insulted that the Lord Commander's words do not faze him anymore._ "So…your warning then, yea?"

Nathalia, although amused by the situation, takes a deep breath. "We have words from beyond the wall"

Both men take a sharp intake of breath, not expecting the words to come out from her mouth. "What do you mean?"

"The number of White Walkers is rising"

"That's impossible!" By now, the Lord Commander is standing up from his seat, eyes wide in disbelief.

"No one has seen a White Walker in years" Added Thorne.

"That doesn't mean that they are truly gone!" Nathalia has enough. She needs them to listen. "Alessandra and I have been spending time outside of the wall. We've been with the wildlings who could confirm my words. The White Walkers are _not _a myth! They're clever and they've been spending time trying to lift their population. In the future, they'll probably be so many that they can take all of Westeros without any complication"

"Why would you believe the words of wildlings?" Spits the Lord Commander.

"Because I've made an agreement with Mance Rayder" She says, not afraid to face their disgusted faces. Mance Rayder is twice the man they will ever be and she is not ashamed of their friendship. "And I may have also killed one or two" She adds.

"You've killed a White Walker?" Thorne asks, impressed.

She nods and turns to the Lord Commander. "I had to use my own resources. You, however, have to make a blacksmith out of your men. Dragonglass is the most effective way of killing them. To be sure, you have to burn them afterwards. The dragonglass is hard to find so I'm sure you'll want to send ravens to all your allies. " They are both stunned by the work that they have to do. Nathalia rolls her eyes and walks towards the door. "That is all I have to say gentlemen. Alessandra and I are here to offer our services" She smiles and walks out, meeting the chilly wind of the north.

_This is going to be fun._

***Jon Snow***

"The men of the Night's Watch officially hate us" Pypar cheerfully puts his steaming bowl of broth down on their table.

"And that makes us happy…why?" Sam asks, looking up from his food. The Lord Commander assigned him on cooking duties since it appears as if it was the only thing he was good at. Jon has to admit. It was a step up from the slimy substance that they've been serving since he got here. He was quite proud of himself after they told him of the fact.

"Cause that means that they're threatened" Grenn joins them, slipping on the seat beside Jon.

Jon chooses that time to stop chewing and look at them curiously. "Threatened about…_what_?"

Pypar raises his hands, happy to explain. "_Cause' we've got the girls_!"

"Pardon me?" Sam is always the polite one.

Grenn jumps up, balancing his feet on his chair while pointing at them. "Think about it, we're the only ones who have a chance to lay one of our 'guests'. We're the only ones they talk to"

Jon scowls but did not say more. He will only get teased if they suspect that he has feelings for them.

_You do, Jon_. A voice inside his head tells him. He tries his best to ignore it and is losing to his own subconscious. He cannot deny the growing attraction towards a certain dark-haired beauty. Lately, the lady Nathalia has been spending a lot of time with them. Sure it was because her friend was in mourning but Jon could not help but notice the way her eyes will gleam while she watches them spar on the training grounds. He's sure that he's caught her once or twice looking at him but she would always blush and look away. It did not help that she took off her cloak once she assured him that she is warm enough. He tried his best to remove his eyes from the curve of her breast exposed from her gown. He's sure he's probably the only one—except for Sam—who didn't gawk at her wherever she went.

"I'm pretty sure that they won't be happy with that, Grenn" Sam reprimands.

"Who won't be happy with what?" A female voice asks behind them.

Grenn jumps back to his seat, looking down guiltily. Pypar follows suit.

When they don't say anything for a moment, Lady Nathalia pushes Jon for him to make some space for her to sit and raises a perfect eyebrow. "_Well?_"

Jon clears his throat. "Nothing"

She narrows her eyes but doesn't say anything. It is times like this that Jon doubts Nathalia's constant insistence that she was just merely curious of what it looks like on the wall—that's why she decided to spend some time there. '_Who in their right mind would go to such place filled with criminals?'_ was what he thought at first. He does not say this but he knows that she must be hiding something. The way she easily broke Thorne's wrist made her even more mysterious. Jon has always liked mysteries.

"So how is the Lady Alessandra?" Sam asks, trying to break the tension.

Nathalia flashes him a smile. "She's well, thank you. I assure you that she'll come out of our chambers soon" Jon swears that he saw a flash of uncertainty cross her eyes but is not sure since it vanished so quickly.

They all eat quietly, eager to finish the better tasting food and go back to the comforts of their rooms. The day has been uneventful but tiring. The one thing that made it harder for Jon is the impending vows to become an official man of the Night's Watch. If Jon has been confused about his decision, he's even more confused now because of the striking lady beside him.

Jon admits it. _He's smitten_.

"LORD COMMANDER MORMONT CALLS EVERYONE TO COME IN THE TRAINING GROUNDS FOR SOME ANNOUNCEMENT" Allister Thorne appears inside, immediately causing groans of displeasure from the people who haven't yet eaten their daily rations. No one dares to talk back to him and follows him outside. The sooner they all go there, the faster the announcement will go.

Jon is about to stand up before he feels a small hand pulling him back down. He looks down and meets the mischievous smile of Nathalia.

"Stay with me, please?" She pleads him.

He groans playfully, causing a small laugh to escape her. He heard her mutter towards their friends that she was feeling rather odd and he was there to keep her company. He also heard them mutter along the lines of 'lucky cunt' before the room is finally isolated—them being the only two people left.

"You do know that the Lord Commander is going to murder me for missing this announcement?" He asks her, tilting his lips up in a smirk.

She nods. "I know. But he won't. I'll make sure of that" He laughs. There is no doubt in his mind that she's going to overpower her uncle. To his surprise, she lifts her thumb to graze his lips lightly. Jon feels his lips part due to the heat being caused by her touch. When she retrieves her hand, a small blush grazes her cheeks. "There was some broth on your lips"

He clears his throat, hoping that the awkward atmosphere and sexual tension would go away. "T—to what do I owe the pleasure of being alone in your company?"

"Um…" Nathalia looks down. His gaze is transfixed on her long lashes, batting up and down softly. _Oh if only she knew the effect that she has on me_. He fought hard for the stirring in his breaches to stop. "I—I wanted to talk about what happened on top of the wall"

Jon couldn't help the smirk from arriving in his face. "Whatever do you mean, my Lady?"

She is annoyed by him but he couldn't help it. "You know what I mean, Snow. We haven't had that much time to talk about what has happened and I should tell you that…that…" She trailed off, not knowing to say.

"You mean when I did this?" He doesn't know what came over him and his hands find her slim waist. Nathalia springs up in surprise. Jon chuckles, amused by how she's responding to him and also stands up.

"What are you doing?" She seems startled.

He follows her when she starts backing up from him. "I thought you needed reminding?"

"I do not!" She cries, completely losing her normal stance. Jon decides that he likes seeing this childish side of her.

"You know what?" To his luck, the wall was getting nearer behind her. In a few seconds, she would have no way to escape. "I think _I'm _the one that needs reminding"

He wasted no time in connecting their lips as soon as her back hit the wall. Nathalia tries to pull away at first but finds that she cannot do so and decides to kiss him back. Their lips battle in a passionate embrace. Her soft hands pulled at his dark curls, causing an animalistic growl to escape from him and he grabs her waist. She wastes no time in wrapping her long legs around him, pressing himself in her.

Their lips disconnect for air. Jon trails his mouth on the soft skin of her neck, roughly sucking. She is obviously please by the way she tilted her head back, giving him better access. Soft moans escapes from her when he trails his tongue dangerously low on her cleavage. Needing more access, Jon carries her to an empty table, climbing on top of her. Her fast hands remove his clothing, leaving his chest exposed for her to trail butterfly kisses. Jon feels himself harden when she leaves a mark on his neck. _Seven hells, I need this. I want this_. With her legs still wrapped around him, Jon lifts up her skirts and grinds his concealed member at her intimate spot. It caused an electric friction that both of them did not expect. He continues his pace, eager for more while connecting their lips once again. He bites her bottom lip hard, ecstatic when she opens her mouth for him. She tastes of wonderful spices. He wonders what she was eating to keep her mouth tasting that way. _Sure as hell isn't the broth in this place_. Before he knows what is happening, she has turned them over and is now straddling him. Her body is the one causing the friction between them. Jon has been with a few girls in a brothel but none compare to the beauty in front of her. His hands reach to touch her breast, squeezing them a few times before trying to untie her dress.

That seemed to put her back in her right mind. She stopped him before he could even pull her dress down. "Stop"

His eyes are wide, staring at her guiltily. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" _She's going to hate him_.

She understands what he is saying and shakes her head repeatedly, laughing softly. She surprises him by giving him a chaste kiss. "You do not need to be. I'm saying that we should probably not do this here. It's highly inappropriate"

_Does she mean that she wants to do this again?_ His eyes are wide and hopeful as she pulls him up from the table. He watches as she tries to hide the marks that he left on her skin with her hair. Her dark eyes are flush with the exercise they did and her cheeks are a wonderful shade of a dark rose.

He is falling. Falling hard. "You know what?" He says, earning her attention.

"What?"

He sits back on the table and raises his arms, not caring that it exposed a big part of his chest and stomach. Nathalia does not seem to mind either on the way her eyes are taking in his bare skin appreciatively. "I think that _that_ was a very great reminder. I would not mind if you want to remind me again"

She narrows her eyes at him for a moment, taking a step towards him. She trails one finger from his neck down to the patch of hair on his lower stomach. Her finger leaves a trail of hot current running through him. He shivers when she leans closer, her teeth nipping on his ear. "I also wouldn't mind, Lord Snow"

Her voice was seductive enough to emit a low groan from him. Jon closes his eyes at the pleasure of her lips on his jaw, his throat, his neck, his collarbone. Her fingers weren't innocent either as they played with his toned muscles. It is gone too soon, and when Jon opens his eyes, only the sound of her roaring laughter and the door closing was keeping him company. Jon looks down on his breaches. He is going to need a _very_ cold bath.

_Well that backfired on me_, he thought.

**Hello lovelies! Sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I used to but I hope that this chapter is enough. Hehe. So we finally learned the nature of Ally and Visery's relationship. It was too perfect that it ended because of the imperfection of the situation. **

**And what about that scene between Jon and Thalia eh? Hahaha**

**More to come though *wink* *wink***

**UP NEXT: We'll check in with Sansa. More Jon and Thalia moments. Big surprises.**

_**Story fact: Thalia has the voice of Adelaide Kane in Reign and the height of Vanessa Hudgens (5'1).**_

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ROCK! **


	9. Knight in Shining Armor

**Previously on POTG: Alessandra goes through a flashback of her love story with Viserys. Thorne finds out who they really are Nathalia reveals that White Walkers are rising. Jon and Nathalia made out on the dining area. **

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the follows and favorites. They give me the drive to continue with this fic. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GoT. It belongs to George R. R. Martin. **

**CLAIMER: Nathalia and her coven are mine.**

**Chapter 9: Knight in Shining Armor**

***Nathalia***

By the time Nathalia reached the chamber she shared with Alessandra, she is trying to breathe through her continuous giggling. _If Jon Snow thinks that I will act like an inexperienced maiden with his teasing, he's got another thing coming_. Grabbing the pins from her unruly hair, she walks back to her bed, shaking her head to let her dark wavy hair flow. She is almost finished removing everything from her hair when a voice interrupted her.

"What might be the reason of such mood, sister?"

Nathalia places a hand on her chest in surprise, not expecting her friend to speak. Alessandra narrows her eyes amusedly at her reaction. Thalia blinks a few times before throwing her hands around her friend. "Ally, you're speaking again" Was her stupid observation.

Pulling away from her, Ally rolls her light eyes. "The gods sent me a dream in my grieving. My prayers have been heard. I'm sorry if I have neglected our duties for a few days"

"Shh shh no please do not say sorry. I am the one who should apologize" She holds Alessandra's cheek for a few silent seconds before turning around and sitting on her bed. A wave of guilt overwhelms her and she presses a shaking palm on her forehead. Any indication that she was happy was removed as she recounts their time in Essos "I saw a change in Viserys when he was with you. I just kept telling myself that, no matter how much he loves you, he got the wrong side of the coin and will turn into his father"

Ally senses the deep regret of her friend and kneels in front of her. "You weren't the reason why I left Viserys. I left him because of my own selfish intentions of keeping the gods' blessings. Do not blame yourself, Thalia"

"I feel like I did not give you much of a choice" She tells her honestly.

Alessandra shakes her head. "_I _was the one who did not give myself a choice. Do not blame yourself, Thalia, for I do not blame you"

Her dark eyes meet her friend's light ones. Nathalia smiles, feeling an unknown weight to be lifted off her shoulders. "You are a very good friend, Ally"

They throw their arms around each other before Alessandra's reply ruined the moment.

"I know" Ally winks and stands up, brushing the unseen dirt from her dress. "Now give me the details of your happiness" Nathalia is about to open her mouth but Ally silenced her with a raise of her hand. "No wait. Have you eaten supper? I am starving since I've been fasting for quite a while. Come on. Join me at the dining area?"

At the mention of the room, a deep blush overcomes Nathalia's already-rosy cheeks. Because of her…exercises…with Jon, she forgot that she has yet to take a sip of the broth she picked up.

"Thalia, are you alright? You seem a bit…heightened? Did something happen?" An intrigued look spreads on Alessandra's face. It pleases Nathalia that she is back to her old self. It killed her that Ally's cheerful and sassy self disappeared when they learned of Visery's death.

Quickly, she stands up. Her mood rose again after their talk. "I will tell you what happend when there's food in your deprived belly"

Nathalia wants to wipe that smirk off of Jon Snow's face as soon as she and Alessandra sat on their usual table. There are a few happy greetings from their friends before they all continued eating their food. She knows that he's silently watching her, begging for her attention. She tries her best to keep her eyes on her better tasting broth.

_Enjoy it while it lasts..._

_ Enjoy it while it lasts…_

_ Enjoy it while it lasts…_

Those were the words that roamed her mind when she let her body react with Jon's heated kisses. She had only meant for them to speak about the incident on top of the wall but he obviously had other ideas. Nathalia is no maiden. Having been alive for a few decades, she had to find a way to pass her time when there is no danger of war. She and a few female guardians in her coven—including Alessandra—have memorized the ingredients of the moon tea. It enabled them to continue practicing intercourse without the fear of having a bastard child in their belly. Although it is not frowned upon in their kingdom to have relationships with the people they are helping, they could not take any chances of being forced to return and care for the unborn child. The only thing that disappointed her people is the choice of a small amount of guardians to give up their blessings and stay on mortal ground.

Without realizing, she looked up and met the eyes of Jon Snow. He winks at her, causing catapults in her stomach. She hurriedly tries to finish her food, calming herself from her erotic desires.

Thinking about it, it scared Nathalia how she seems too affected by Jon. She found herself enjoying every moment they spent together. His laughs are the last thing that is replayed in her mind before she lulls herself to sleep. His ruggedly handsome looks grew manlier than when he arrived in Castle Black. While watching him train, Nathalia could only think of making love with him in the cold weather of the north and running her fingers over his bulging muscles. She knows that she has very little time to spend with him before he takes his vows. Thinking of him officially taking the black sent spikes in her heart. _No no no Nathalia, you cannot do this to yourself_. She shakes her head at such thoughts. _Remember your duty to the realm_. Come to think of it, she has yet to send a reply to Dany.

She stands up from her chair, earning confused glances from her friends. "I am not feeling well. I must return to my chambers" Was her excuse. She meets Alessandra's confused eyes. She lets chants a spell inside her head for the wind to whisper in her ear. With the short nod that Ally gave her, Thalia knew that she got the message—though she didn't miss the narrowed eyes telling her that she will have to spill about what happened to her.

She is about to leave when she hears a husky voice. "I will escort you"

She nods, saying nothing. She lets him lead, not missing the knowing glance that Alessandra gave her. The cold chilly air of the wall bites her skin, emitting a strong shiver to escape her. Her hands rub her own shoulders, creating some heat. The rubbing motion continued until they reach the entrance of her bedchamber.

They stare at each other awkwardly before Jon mutters a soft good night and bows his head.

_Enjoy it while it lasts…_

"Jon!" She calls, deciding that the letter to Dany would have to wait.

He turns around, his eyes filled with relief.

She laughs before opening her door. "Would you like to come in?"

He exhaled grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside. Her laughter immediately stops when she felt her back meet the door and his lips on hers.

She pulls away, out of breath. "Were you expecting this?"

He plants a chaste kiss on her mouth before sliding his expert tongue down on her neck. Her loud moans fill the room when he finds the weak spot between her neck and her shoulder. "Definitely"

Her hands fiddle with his coat, removing every piece of clothing that stood in the way of his sculpted chest. His jacket and tunic were thrown on the other side of the room, leaving Jon bare from the waist up. Nathalia eyes the sharp planes before placing chaste kisses downwards. As soon as she reaches the 'V' of his stomach, he hoists her in his arms, dropping her on the nearby bed. He straddles her and unlaces her dress from the front slowly. He doesn't kiss her this time and only stares at her using the dark eyes that matches her own. Nathalia swears that she could hear her own heart beating with anticipation. It's as if it's her fist time to go through such thing. Wanting to push him to the edge, she wets her lips with her tongue, grinning triumphantly when Jon's eyes grew darker with lust. The next thing she knew, he pulls her dress down, exposing her breasts. She breathing stopped when he takes one nipple in his mouth, nipping softly. He moves on to her other breast while he squeezes the other. His hands moves downwards her upper body and slips under her skirts. Nathalia releases a cry of pleasure when she felt his fingers inside her most intimate are.

_Seven hells_. She couldn't wait anymore. She pushes him off of her and shimmies out of her clothing, leaving her completely naked in front of him.

For a moment, Jon looks uncertain. "Are you sure?"

She pulls him back down and kisses him with passion. He is obviously thinking that he was taking her honor. He takes that as a yes and responds to her body's need. They continue kissing before his trousers finally fell on the ground. He positions himself inside of her, looking at her for confirmation. When she nods, he pushes himself into her. She cries in the soft pain and strong pleasure. Her cries turn into loud pants of his name when he fastens his pace. The pressure is building up inside of her and she wraps her legs around his waist, her hips meetings his as he goes deeper and deeper.

"_JON!_" She cries as she felt the orgasmic ending of making love.

He doesn't stop then, making his pace faster. By now, Nathalia's shouts fill the entire room—maybe even the whole Castle Black. Jon felt himself beginning to come. He shouts her name, their voices mixing in heaps of passion. He empties his seed inside of her before collapsing on top of her.

Both of them were breathing heavily, their faces flushed from their activity.

Nathalia suddenly laughs, realizing their mistake.

Jon raises his head from the softness of her breast, looking at her curiously.

Nathalia looks at him saucily. "We just _fucked_ in Alessandra's bed"

***Jaime Lannister***

Jaime Lannister was storming away from the king's bedchambers when he heard a soft whimper from the gardens. He wants to ignore it but his damn curiosity begged him to look for the source. When he reached the clearing, he is not surprised to see his 'nephew' gripping his betrothed too harshly. By the amount of words that he could hear, Prince Joffrey was not pleased by the way Sansa Stark was staring at some of the Kingsguard. Jamie rolls his eyes in annoyance. Not wanting to hear from Ned Stark about the wrong treatment of his daughter, he walks over to them and places a large hand on the prince's shoulder. He amusedly watched as he turned around in rage but paled visibly when he saw that it was his Uncle Jaime. Of the few people that the boy feared, he is one of them.

"U—Uncle Jaime, w—why are you here? I thought that you were guarding father's door?" The little shit dared to question him.

Jaime smirked. "I got tired of hearing him _fuck_ other women"

His smirk widens when he saw the disapproving look that the small wolf gave him. Even though he was saving her, she still had the nerve to glare at him.

He turns his attention back to Joffrey. "What were you doing to your betrothed?"

Joffrey removes his hands from her arms as if he's been burned. Jaime notes the sweat that dropped from his forehead, scared at what his dearest uncle would do to him. "I wasn't doing anything"

"Don't lie to me. I could see her bruises forming from a mile away" Jamie taunts and points a finger at him, annoyed. "If I see you lay a hand on Lady Stark again, prince or not, I will personally break those _feminine_ hands of yours to make sure that she will never be touched by you again. Do you understand, Prince Joffrey?" He knows that Roberts has very little care for the boy and would only call him a pussy if he'll get his wrists broken.

Joffrey nods quickly, ordering his guards to follow him with a high-pitched voice before leaving Jaime with the young wolf.

"I was fine, Ser Jaime. You did not need to do that" She tells him, biting her lower lip anxiously.

He rolls his eyes at her words. It was obvious that Joffrey would have hurt her if he wasn't there to stop him. "Don't be dumb, young wolf. You needed saving"

He doesn't know what came over him and he offers his arm for her to take. She took it giddily. _She's got the wrong idea of me. Maybe she thinks I'll always be there to save her. Like a fucking Knight in Shining Armor_. They kept walking together, enjoying the cool breeze that came from the sea. Jaime almost forgot Robert's disgusting affairs and found himself relaxed for the first time in a long while. The blossoming trees and the soft sounds of the ocean made him reminisce the memories that he had as a child—when his father was still a cheerful man and Cercei wasn't the woman she is not.

He realizes that he got lost in his thoughts when he felt a squeeze on his shoulder and looks down at Sansa, watching the way the wind carried her hair. _She is certainly going to be a beauty_. She wore her house's dull colors but it made her bright hair and eyes more noticeable. He loves the innocence reflected in her soft blue eyes and wished that Cercei could once again have that youthful glow. He knew that it was never going to happen. King's Landing has changed them all.

"I know that you heard" The young wolf says, looking at him and catching him gazing at her.

He quickly looks away and nods at an acquaintance who passed by them. "What do you mean, young wolf?"

"Why Prince Joffrey was angry with me" She tells him.

He is surprised by her soft tone. _She is learning to keep her true feelings inside_. Somehow, it bothered him that she was also starting to change.

"He was right. I _was_ staring" She admits, embarrassed at the truth.

He chuckles, quite amused by the fact that she was more fascinated by men old enough to be her father instead of a _prince_ her age. "My my, Lady Sansa. Have you been wanton lately?"

He receives a strong slap in the arm for asking those words out in the open. "Do you really have to ask such things in public?"

He chuckles. "I can't help it. Your reactions are too amusing, my Lady" Jaime notices that she is staring at him for far too long. It was one of those looks that he constantly received when he was patrolling on the grounds. Jaime isn't blind. He knows that a population of women wants to get into his trousers. The only thing that's stopping him from taking advantage of that is his love for his twin. Experiencing the look from Sansa right now, it shocked him that it didn't bother him the slightest. It only gave him pleasure that a young girl could possibly want him like a woman.

"Lady Sansa" A chambermaid appeared behind them.

"Yes?"

"Your Septa asks for you"

"Tell her I will be there soon" Sansa orders. Jaime can see her running a house using that authorative voice of hers, no doubt getting it from her mother.

The woman bowed before retreating.

Jaime felt disappointed when she pulls her arm away from his and curtsies shortly. "I must go, Ser Jaime"

He took her hand and placed a kiss—longer than necessary—on her hand. "We shall do this again, sometime"

She nods. The deep blush that spread through her cheeks before she left reminded him that she was just a girl. That fact didn't stop him from gazing at her bottom the whole time that she was walking away.

**I know that that was short but please bear with me. Classes are starting next week and I have college applications to go through. Wish me luck! **

**Please review if you have any comments, suggestions or any violent reactions.**

**UP NEXT: **_**Nathalia and Alessandra help with the forgery of dragonglass. A letter arrives from King's Landing. Jaime and Sansa moments. **_


	10. Whispers

**Previously on POTG: **_**Alessandra finally speaks. Jon and Thalia did it. Jaime saved Sansa from Joffrey.**_

**Did everyone watch the latest episode? The way Gregor Clegane smashed Oberyn's head was just nasty! Sansa's gown and Arya's laugh tho haha**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Game of Thrones. My imagination isn't that original.**

**CLAIMER: I own Nathalia and her coven, though.**

**Chapter 9: Whispers**

***Sansa Stark***

_Jaime Lannister is my savior_. Sansa is beginning to think highly of the man known as the Kingslayer. She doesn't know how he does it but he is always there to save her from Joffrey everytime that the young prince had another one of his temper tantrums. It is beginning to annoy Sansa that the young prince thought that he was already the king of Westeros—ordering the servants to do the tasks that he could do himself. There was a time when she was invited to supper by the queen and Sansa had to stop herself from slapping him when he made a rude comment about his plans in their bedchamber after they were married. The only thing—or person—that stopped her from doing so was Ser Jaime shaking his head in amusement. He obviously saw her lift up her hands.

There wasn't a day where they wouldn't take a walk in the gardens and talk to one another. As time passed, Sansa found herself liking the older man more and more. She constantly asked herself why she didn't pay much attention to him when they were back at Winterfell.

"_If that Stark girl wasn't betrothed to Prince Joffrey, she would be whoring herself to the Kingslayer"_

Sansa lets a gasp escape from her and closes her book. The hidden window hid her from the servant's view—in this case Joffrey. _Is that really what the servants think of her relationship with Ser Jaime?_ The tears spring in her eyes before she could even stop them. If only they knew of Joffrey's treatment of her, they would not judge so quickly. Sansa isn't a fool. She knows that she will forever be stuck in King's Landing and would probably spend her whole life trying to please the spoiled prince.

Her time in King's Landing isn't what she thought it would be. The queen was trying to be cordial but is obviously annoyed by her. Joffrey is a pompous arse. The only friend she has is Ser Jaime and even he has to leave her since he has duties to attend to. Not to mention that her father is injured because of his mysterious quest as the hand of the king. A wave of longing invaded her senses. She terribly missed Winterfell and the comforts of the noises her siblings made.

Sansa lets a sigh escape her lips. She absentmindedly strokes the thick pages of her book and stares outside of the window. The first thing that she saw was her father, sitting on one of the benches with that grim look in his face. He's been too serious since they arrived at King's Landing and that fact saddened her. It wasn't long before he was joined by the queen. Sansa watched as her father got into a heated conversation with her. She knew him well enough that he was accusing the queen of something. Her father stopped speaking while he listened at something that the queen was saying. Cercei sneered at her father and said something before walking away with perfect grace. Sansa frowned in curiosity. Did her father unravel a truth that involves the queen?

"_SANSA!_" Her sister's familiar voice had her springing up from her seat. She absentmindedly wipes her face to see if any tears escaped and straightens her gown.

She moved out from the confinements of the hidden window and smiled at her sister. "What do you want, Arya?"

Her sister jumped in surprise and frowned at her. "Where did you come from?"

"Does it matter?" She replies in annoyance.

"I suppose it doesn't" The smaller girl mumbles. It pleases Sansa that the south hasn't changed her sister much—though she still disapproves of her choice of male clothing. She knew of Arya's '_dance lessons_' that her father has instructed. Arya looks up with her big doe eyes. "Septa Mordane is looking for you"

"Why?" It confused her since her lessons are finished for the day.

Arya shrugs. "Dunno. I must be off. I have dancing lessons"

Sansa rolls her eyes at the way her sister was skipping through the halls and calls out a loud goodbye before walking towards their usual study room. _I wonder why she's calling for me_. _She never really does unless it is something important_.

A hand suddenly covers her mouth and pulls her towards the secluded corners of the castle. Sansa was about to scream in fright when she notices the golden armor of the Kingslayer. Without hesitation, she bites down his hand and slaps him hard on his shoulders.

"You frightened me, Ser Jaime!" She accuses him.

"And you're still angry with me" He fights back, pinning both of her hands against the wall.

It was no secret that Ser Jaime and her father had crossed swords on the street a while back. Her Septa even told her that the Kingslayer had the pride to threaten her father because of her mother's decision to make the imp her hostage. Sansa hid from him most of the day when she heard the news. It wasn't until he found her walking in the gardens that he cornered her and explained his reason to take such actions. Although it angered Sansa that he would point a sword towards her father, she couldn't resist the vulnerability that she saw in those green orbs of his. It was as if he also thought of her as his only friend in the city. The fact pleased her so much that she told him that his reason was acceptable and that she forgave him—just a little bit. Her reward was a dazzling smile that caused the weakness of her legs and a churn in her belly.

"Maybe" She sassily replies, even though her face was burning caused by their current position. "I _do_ have a reason"

He exhales as if he was tired of talking about the subject. "I thought that we were over this, young wolf?"

"You _did_ pull a sword towards my father, you know?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I suppose I do deserve an icy attitude after what I have done. I will surely miss your fire, Lady Sansa" He lets go of her hands but places another hand in her waist.

"What do you mean?" It confused her how he said that he will miss her. "Are you going somewhere?"

He nods, not saying anything.

Her heart broke in a million pieces in that moment. The tears started rising in her eyes. Her only companion—her _rock, _her knight in shining armor—is leaving her. "Where are you going, Jaime?" She did not use formalities. It didn't feel needed since it was goodbye.

"I must save my brother and take care of some things for my father"

Now it was her turn to be silent. She understands his need to save Tyrion Lannister. From the stories that he told her of him, anyone can guess how much he loved his younger brother. Though Jaime Lannister had the looks and pride of a Lannister, his heart is a different matter. His desires for power are very little compared to his family—even Tyrion. Without saying anything about it, Sansa figured out that he didn't want anything that he has right now.

"Perhaps you'll be queen once I come back here" She winces at the hatred in his voice. He knows that he won't be there to save her from Joffrey anymore. Sansa would have to take care of herself.

In haste, she places her soft hands on his perfect face. His green eyes meet her blue ones and, for the first time, they both knew that they felt the same loneliness of their parting. "Take care of yourself, Ser Jaime. Come back to King's Landing" _Come back to me_.

He leans forward and brushes his lips on her forehead. "I will, young wolf"

"I will miss you, Jaime"

"And I you"

***Nathalia***

_Nathalia looks down at her big belly, stroking it with her fingers. She's been pregnant for moons and is expecting the child to come any time. She begins to hum a tune for her unborn child and gazes at the deep blue sea in comfort. Lorath is a wonderful place to live. She and her husband have purchased a big house, secluded from the people and have been living there peacefully for many years._

_ "Momma!" Someone calls from a distance and the sound of small feet thumping on the ground tore her eyes away from the view._

_ Nathalia stands up and opens her arms for the small boy coming towards her. "Erik!"_

_ The young boy embraced her waist happily and kisses her belly. He has her dark eyes and his father's long curls._

_ "Careful with your mother, Erik! She has your future brother or sister in her very big belly" Her husband comes in the room, playfully grinning at his frowning wife._

_ "Jon!" She scolds. She hated it when she was told of her large figure._

_ He chuckles and places a chaste kiss in her lips before picking up their son. "I was jesting, love"_

_ "Momma, where do babes come from?" Erik was staring seriously at her belly, probably wondering how his future sibling found its way inside of her._

_ Her husband looks at her with his signature smirk, no doubt waiting for her to answer their child's question. Thalia rolls her eyes and pinches Erik's rosy cheeks, making the child squeal in delight. "You'll know when the time comes, my sweet"_

_ She doesn't know how long they stood there. Gazing at each other happily. Thalia gave up her blessings from the gods and chose to live as a mortal. It was hard at first since she only saw her friends when they take their tour of the free cities but she knows that she wouldn't trade her new life for anything. This is what she always wanted. A war-free home and a wonderful family._

_ A sudden explosion shoved them out from their happy atmosphere. Nathalia looks up and sees cracks form from the ceiling to the wall until it breaks down into a million pieces. Smoke and ash surround them and it was becoming harder for Thalia to inhale. She moves closer to her husband and wraps her arm on her protruding stomach. _Please gods do not do this to my family._ Erik is crying, repeatedly asking them what was happening while Jon held both of them in his arms securely. The ground is shaking hard, making it hard for them to stand erect. There is only one exit that they could find since the entrance was blocked by stones on top of each other. It dawned on her how it was not likely that they will survive—well maybe Jon and Erik can by jumping out of the window and into the deep sea. It would only leave her inside since she cannot do anything extreme in the fear of losing her unborn babe. Everything is becoming hazy. They gasp at the wall of water forming from the once-calm sea of Lorath. The last thing she heard was Jon and Erik yelling for her before the sea water engulfed them completely._

_ She wakes on cold ground and notices the cold walls surrounding her. Droplets of water falls on her head before she realizes that she is inside a cave. Nathalia pushes herself from the ground, trying to balance herself on the sloppy rocks. Her hand surveys her flat stomach, bringing tears to her dark eyes. _No no no no no. _Her family is gone. Erik is gone. Jon is gone. Their unborn child didn't even get to have its first glance of their peaceful home in Lyss._

_ "Ygritte"_

_ Nathalia's chin jerks up in surprise. That was Jon! Is he here? Is Erick with them? Did she faint when she bore their child? Without thinking, she runs towards the direction of his voice, eager to be reunited with him. She doesn't care that she's scraping her body with her slips on the rocks. She only wants to see her beloved._

_ "I want you to see me. All of me" _

_ She stops when she hears the female voice that didn't belong to her. It was too late before she could avert her eyes. Jon is kissing a naked girl with fiery hair like he did when he was back in the wall with her. _

_ Nathalia opens her mouth to scream but no sound comes out. The horror of seeing her husband making love to another woman is too much for her to bear._

_ Choose_ is the last word she hears before she awakens in the middle of the night, holding her chest. Alessandra is sleeping peacefully on her former bed, not noticing her friend breathing heavily. Nathalia closes her eyes and falls back on her soft mattress. "Gods help me"

**~*~*~*PLAYER OF THE GAMES!~*~*~*~*~**

Nathalia manages to get her bearings in the noon and finds herself in the forgery with Alessandra. It was no time for her to think of confusing dreams. It was time for her to help the people of the realm.

"Are ye sure that ye should be doing this, miladies?" A former blacksmith asks her and Alessandra as their appeared in the forgery wearing a uniform of the Knight's Watch.

"Oh we wouldn't have it any other way" Nathalia couldn't help but smirk at her friend's bold statement. Gathering the supplies, they start helping to forge weapons made of dragonglass.

It took Alessandra and Nathalia a few moments to send whispers to the guardians scattered along the realm. Imagine the surprise of every man when crates of dragonglass appeared at dawn outside of the gates. Thalia swears that ever man started thanking the gods when they saw what was sent to the Wall.

It was odd for the men to be ordered to make weapons since there was a whole stash of them in their armory—much more that they had to put a rare kind of stone in them—but they didn't dare question their Lord Commander. Nathalia found out that Mormont and Thorne decided to withdraw some of the information that she gave them to avoid panic. It was a wise choice against the chaos that the threat would give them but Nathalia does not entirely approve of keeping the White Walkers a secret. She knows how dangerous they are. She didn't tell the Lord Commander how she and Alessandra barely survived when fighting with them. The only thing that could stop them were dragonglass and fire—two things that are lacking with the wildlings. It was also hard for both of them to chant while Mance Rayder and his men's life were in danger. All in all, she isn't sure that the men of the Night's Watch could prevent themselves from panicking when they see the cold and dead eyes of the creatures that they are supposed to battle soon.

A loud scream brought her out of her thoughts. Nathalia and Alessandra's eyes meet before they run to the training grounds. The gates are being opened while the Lord Commander shouted for his men to disperse. Men coming from their quest started coming in through the gates, carrying the men they have lost. From her peripheral vision, Nathalia could see the worried face of Jon. Then she remembers Benjen Stark has been one of them men selected for this.

"Call for Maester Aemon!" Someone shouts but all Thalia could see were the veins growing on the men's body starting from their white eyes.

"What happened?" She asks one of the men.

They looked up at her and all she could see were the scared look in their eyes. "There was somethin' that attacked us, milady…"

"…we dunno what it was"

"…it just came outta nowhere"

"…next thing we know, three of us were on the ground"

Jon suddenly appears beside her, his eyes wide. "And Benjen Stark? Where is he?"

A man shook his head and looked down on the ground. "I dunno milord. He was gone days before this happened"

Alessandra kneels on the ground, her finger hovering on the veins of the dead men's body. It took one look at Nathalia and they both knew what has caused this.

"Bring em up to the maester"

Alessandra opens her mouth to protest before Nathalia shushes her. "Aren't you going to warn them?"

She shakes her head. "They need to know what they're dealing with"

Her friend nods, understanding the situation.

Nathalia turns to Jon. "I'm so sorry about your uncle"

He turned his head towards her and nods. She knows how much he was hurting inside. From what she could remember from his stories, Benjen treated him like family whenever he visited Winterfell and he was the reason why Jon has chosen to be on the wall and serve as a man of the Night's Watch.

Without caring who sees them, she cups his cheek in her palms and pulls him to her. His arms wrap around her to receive comfort as he quietly sobbed in her shoulders. His weakness drove him to his knees and he clutches her waist like a sobbing child. She doesn't care of the whispers surrounding them and of Alessandra's knowing gaze from the corner. All she could think of is her satisfaction of being the one to whom he finds such comfort. She closes her eyes and runs a hand through his thick curls. Jon might think that he is alone in this world but he is wrong. For now, he has her. She will always be there for him and it scares her how much she doesn't want to let him go. She remembers her dream vividly like it was from another life. The gods wanted her to choose.

**~*~*~*~*PLAYER OF THE GAMES~*~*~*~*~**

"I don't deserve him" She tells Alessandra in their room that night. Jon wanted to be alone and has surrendered to his quarters. All she could do now is wait for the dead men to come alive and for the men of the night's watch to know what they're dealing with beyond the walls.

Alessandra takes one look at her distraught face and walks over to her bed—in this case Alessandra's former bed. "What do you mean?"

Thalia felt a lone tear escape from her eye. "Jon. I don't deserve him"

"What are you talking about? Of course you do, Thalia"

Her eyes turn into slits, gazing at her friend worriedly. "The gods wanted me to choose" She swallows a thick ball of saliva before continuing. "They gave me a dream where Jon and I are happy and living peacefully from the danger of the games"

"And if you didn't choose him?"

"Jon finds himself with a wildling girl" She snorts as a small laugh escapes her. "He looked happy"

She receives a small slap in the face from her friend, surprising her. "Do not think like that, Thalia! You and I both know that he is always going to happy"

"With _her_" She cuts bitterly.

"With _you!_" Alessandra stands up, pacing back and forth across their small room. "Can't you see it? The gods gave you a _choice_! They wanted you to know that there will be a better life for you if you choose Jon. You said so yourself that they gave us a free will. That we can choose our own paths! I know you, Thalia. Of all the years we've been together, this is the first time that you find yourself stuttering in front of a man. The first time that you let go of your duties to be in bed—my bed—with him. The first time that you openly showed that you cared for a man in front of other people. _You've fallen for him_"

"So what if I've fallen for him?" Nathalia cries back, standing from her sitting position. "The realm needs _us_. We are its protectors. It will be selfish of me to choose my own desires over the needs of Westeros"

"_No it won't be, Thalia!_" She jumps back from the anger in Alessandra's tone. "It won't be selfish for you because the gods gave you a choice…_in your dream_! They know that you did your best for the good of the realm and are giving you the _obvious_ choice. Do you know how lucky you are? How I would have given anything to have that dream when I was leaving Viserys?"

"How am I lucky, Ally? We are in the middle of a war against undead creatures beyond the wall. If I choose Jon, I would lose the gods' blessings and I would not be able to help you"

"I didn't mean for you to choose now" Ally softens her tone. "I meant for you to choose after everything is in peace"

"It isn't that simple" She counters. "There will always be a danger of war"

"Of course there will be! This is Westeros" They both crack a smile at her attempt to change the subject. "You'll help, like you always do. You just choose to be happy in the end and settle peacefully in your life"

***Jon Snow***

He didn't sleep a wink that night. All her could think of is his uncle's disappearance and, most likely, death. Jon Snow is used to the feeling of abandonment. When he was a child, his father would go with King Robert to negotiate with different houses, leaving him in the mercy of the icy Lady Stark. Robb was there for him, but even he cannot sway his mother in letting Jon sit with them in dining room for supper. Then Benjen Stark arrives in Winterfell one day. He was nice to Jon and didn't leave him out of his activities with Robb. It was when he told Jon of stories about the wall that Jon dreamed of becoming a protector of the realm. He was Jon's idol.

Now he's gone.

A small whining noise brings him back to reality. Jon furrows his eyebrows when he sees Ghost, his direwolf, scratching the surface of his door.

"Ghost, what's wrong? Is something out there?" He asks, feeling a bit stupid since the wolf isn't obviously going to answer him. Instead, he continued the yapping noise until Jon came over and opened the door.

Jon had to run fast to catch up to his pet. _Why is he acting like this? He's never been this irritable before. _Ghost continues to run past the halls before eventually running towards the Lord Commander's door. He looks at Jon as if he was demanding him to open the door.

Jon lets a small chuckle escape his lips and prays to the gods that the Lord Commander won't bring his head in a spike if he intrudes inside his bedchambers.

The first thing that Jon sees is a torch lighting the empty chambers. Ghost's soft footsteps had him coming inside without an invitation. It intrigued him how the room was too quiet. The fire blazed on the fireplace, indicating that the Lord Commander was recently inside the room but, now, is nowhere to be seen.

"Lord Commander?" He calls, hoping that Ghost would get his restlessness out of his system before he gets caught trespassing.

It happens in a blink of his eyes. Ghost starts barking out loud, making Jon turn around and come face to face with one of the men who came back from beyond the wall. Except this man was brought in dead. Jon tries to remove the man's cold hands from his throat, eyes widening in disbelief as he sees the milky white pupils and the veins surrounding his whole face. He thanks the gods that he didn't remove his sword from his hip and slashes angrily through the dead man's stomach. It scares Jon how the blade didn't seem to affect him. He manages to push the dead man and send him stumbling a few steps. His hands immediately fly to soothe his scorching throat as he coughs loudly. No doubt that bruises will form on his neck soon. His disbelief is obvious in his face. Being a child of the North, Jon has heard of stories told by father about dead men coming alive. When he grew up, he knew that it was all nonsense and wasn't real. How wrong he was.

Ghost starts barking loudly, exiting the room. His desperate howls echo on every corridor, making Jon hope that someone will hear him and help with his current problem. He watches as the dead man advances towards him, arms limping and aiming for his throat again. It was only a short amount of time before the man runs in his direction that Jon positioned his sword in front of him, stabbing the dead man through his large stomach. A loud thud followed as it falls on the floor.

"Snow?" The Lord Commander appears from the entrance, eyes wide at the display he just witnessed.

"Lord Commander!" Jon cries, stepping over the dead man laying on the ground and walking towards Mormont.

Ghost starts barking again, seeing the dead man rise. _Seven hells_. What does it take to kill the bloody creature other than a sword through him? Jon grabs the lamp held by the commander, not caring about the burns he will endure in his hands, and tosses it towards the dead man. It wailed loudly as it was engulfed by the flames.

"Jon, give me your hands" A feminine voice interrupts him from watching the man suffer. He looks down and sees the worried gaze of Nathalia.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous" He scolds her, noticing her in her nothing but her open robe and thin nightgown.

She rolls her eyes and grabs his hands, examining them. "You aren't hurt" She observes, turning his hand from inside out. It completely took him by surprise that Nathalia is so calm with seeing a man burn to death.

He opens his mouth to ask her if she was alright when another female voice screeches from outside. Jon follows the commander and Nathalia outside just in time to see the other bodies coming alive and attacking men of the night's watch.

_Wights_. Jon remembers the name given to them.

"Ally!" Nathalia starts to run down the stairs and into the training grounds to save her friend. Everyone immediately follows her, worried how dangerous it would be for a woman to battle an unknown creature.

"Nathalia, stop!" Jon grabs her arm harshly, sending her flying to his chest. "This is foolish. You cannot save Alessandra by your own"

She growls at him, yanking her arm off with a surprising strength before chanting in an unknown language. Alessandra follows her words, both of them raising their hands. Jon takes a step forward, persevered to help them before a strong wind knocks him from the ground. He can vaguely see through the thick snow surrounding the ladies. Flicks of yellow starts coming out from the sky, sending a circle of fire to surround the two wights. It takes him a second to realize that the power that they're currently witnessing came from the Nathalia and Alessandra—who are still chanting loudly. Every man's jaw drops when they point their palms towards the two wights, engulfing them in flames. He hears the wights release an agonized scream before turning into a pile of ashes.

The silence that followed is evident. Everyone is staring at the two ladies, amazed at what they saw. Jon meets the dark eyes of his beloved, seeing the guilt expressed on her face. He shakes his head in disbelief. It was Ghost who breaks the deafening silence as he runs towards Alessandra, rubbing his head on her legs. He watches as the two women kneeled on the dirty ground and start petting the direwolf. It is as if the previous even hasn't happened.

"I suppose your secret is exposed now" Thorne walks down from his side of the wall, grinning at them. If possible, Jon became even more confused. Nathalia broke his wrist and yet he treats her like a friend?

"I suppose so" Was the reply of Nathalia, grinning back at the old man.

"_Dark magic!_" Someone yells, effectively joined by other voices declaring their theories about what happened. The two women only roll their eyes at their horrible accusations.

A large hand is outstretched in front of him. Jon looks up and sees the Lord Commander, looking at him expectantly. He allows himself to be yanked off the ground and follows the old bear towards the annoyed-looking ladies.

"Out of all the things that they could call us" Alessandra huffs, standing up.

Jon watches as Nathalia chuckles and places a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'll take care of it, Ally" She makes a fist out of her other hand and raises it in the air. It amuses Jon how quickly the men followed her gesture and became quiet. "My name is Nathalia. I believe you've all heard of my coven?" Whispers started to erupt as soon as everyone learns the truth.

The truth hits Jon hard. If the wights were told to give him nightmares, stories of the helpers of the realm and their covens all around Westeros were told to give him security and comfort that there's always someone to save him. His father once told him and Robb a story about the powerful people who helped him and King Robert win the rebellion against the Targaryens. Jon cannot believe that he's standing in front of two of those powerful people right now.

"You're the one who helped King Robert to gain the throne?" Someone asks. Jon looks around to see Sam smiling at the ladies, no doubt ecstatic that he gets to meet someone who appears in a book he's read.

"Yes. We were the ones that helped King Robert and his men overthrow the mad king" Alessandra answers.

Jon never knew that he could feel as betrayed as he does now. "When were you planning to tell me?" His question bursts out from his mouth before he could stop them. They both turn to him, surprised by his question.

Nathalia's eyes widen. Jon notices the tears arriving in her eyes and feels a small pang of guilt. "Jon, I—"

"What?" He asks harshly.

"Please, you need to understand" Was her desperate answer.

"Understand that you lied to me? That I do not know a thing about who _you _are?" Then he looks shortly at Alessandra before adding, "Who you _both _are? You know, I thought we were friends" Pypar and Grenn were behind him as he turns around. They both have hurt and confused looks on their faces. Jon immediately feels sorry for them. They've been betrayed too.

"Jon, please listen to me! I—" A loud gasp escapes her lips. Panic surges through him and he turns around to see her fall limp on Alessandra's arm, appearing dazed.

"What's happened?" He asks, grabbing her from the other lady's arm and cradling her body in his. He props one knee on the ground, adjusting her so she sat on his lap. Nathalia still isn't talking, blankly looking in front of her. Jon doesn't know what to do and slaps her softly to get her away from the hallucination. "Nathalia, can you hear me?"

"Don't!" Alessandra cries harshly, glaring at him.

"What am I supposed to do then?" He impatiently asks. "What's happening to her?"

The tall girl exhales softly, closing her eyes. "The _whispers_ are being told in her ear. You cannot do anything to wake her. There must be something bad happening in Westeros if the _whispers_ continue to report in her ear"

"_WHISPERS?_" The Lord Commander curiously asks. By now, the men start to gather around them, eager to see what the commotion was about. Jon rolls his eyes, annoyed at how they seem eager for gossip like some underpaid whore.

"They come from other guar—_helpers_" Seeing the baffled expression on their faces, she widens her explanation. "We manipulate the wind to carry out the messages that we want the other guardians to hear. Nathalia gets most of them since she's well known and is looked up by the other helpers"

It surprised Jon how she's built a reputation for herself…though that did not seem to be the case with the others. They looked impressed with them—none of them caring of the fact that they could send messages in a small amount of time using the wind while they stick to ravens that can take moons to be sent to the right place.

A sudden gasp escapes Nathalia, making Jon wrap his arms tighter around her waist. She starts to make a fuss and scrambles out of his arms.

"No no no no no no no no no" They all look at her wide eyes as she paces back and forth.

"What's the news?" Alessandra asks worriedly, putting both of her hands on Nathalia's shoulders to stop her from walking.

"King Robert was killed in a hunting trip and Ned Stark is imprisoned by Cercei Lannister" She declares stiffly. Jon stilled at the mention of his father's fate. He wants to ask of Sansa and Arya but he was cut off by Alessandra.

"What does it mean?"

"It means that there's war within Westeros" Were the words that they didn't expect to hear from her.

**Bam bam baaaaaaaaam… So the war is starting! What did you think of this chapter? I added a little bit of fluff from Jaime and Sansa before dropping the bomb. Hehe. **

**If any of you are wondering why Alessandra corrected herself when she was about to say "guardians" instead of helpers, you should know that the people in Westeros did not know where they came from when they first started helping them. Since they '**_**help**_**', they called them 'helpers'.**

**Anyway…is anyone watching Suits on USA? It's so amazing! I want a Harvey Specter!**

**So please review if you have any violent reactions or requests and I'll get back to you. **

**UP NEXT: Thalia and Alessandra discuss battle plans. Jon makes a hasty decision.**


	11. King's Landing

**I fear that I might not be as active in updating this story. Senior year just started and I'm too busy with college applications and prepping for the entrance exams. I will do my best though. I promise.**

**DISCLAIMER: If you think I own GoT, then I'm very sorry to disappoint you.**

**CLAIMER: I created Nathalia, Alessandra and the other possible helpers. That's the limit of my imagination hehe**

**On with the story! **

**By the way, does anyone notice how Richard Madden a.k.a Robb Stark kind of looks like Joseph Morgan a.k.a Klaus from The Originals?**

**Chapter 10: Parting**

***Alessandra***

Alessandra and Nathalia quickly made their way inside their bedchambers, bolting the door from the inside. They did not want anyone talking to them. Not even the Lord Commander. The exhaustion and the surprise they felt filled the small room, enveloping them. Calculations filled Alessandra's head. There was no way they could keep transporting back and forth from different locations just so they could stop the war _and_ kill the White Walkers. It will be too risky since they could forever get stuck inside the whirlwind and be lost. It has happened to a few guardians before that's why they do not usually use that particular blessing unless the distance between the two places is too great.

"We need to go to King's Landing and stop Cercei before talks of civil war emerges in Westeros. Those brothers of Robert's would want the throne, I'm sure" Alessandra hears Thalia say bitterly, drawing her attention towards her seething friend. "I've been told that Ned Stark's daughter plead for his life. He will be taken in front of the people at noon"

It was no surprise for Alessandra that Cercei had been the one to do something like this. But she knew that Thalia had short hopes that they changed her as a young lady. She liked the conviction of the young Cercei and her fiery attitude. Obviously that escalated too much and she became the viper that they feared she would be if they leave her in King's Landing without a female mind to set her in place.

"Thalia, did you forget about the White Walkers?" She questions her, bringing her attention to the current problem that they are trying to solve now.

"Of course I didn't" She hears her mutter sharply. Alessandra knew that she had to do something before Thalia explodes. The last time that they encountered such a panic was when the mad king ordered his men to burn all of Westeros. "We need to have a plan. I'm the only one who could get close to Cercei without her alerting the guards" Some people might say that she is too proud by saying that but Alessandra knows that Thalia is the only person who can tame Cercei Lannister. As a young girl, Cercei practically worshipped her.

A sudden idea formed inside her mind. It took her a deep breath to say it. "I'll stay here" She offers, making Thalia snap her eyes in her direction. She looks surprised by her offer. "I'll send whispers to the other guardians outside of Westeros. With all the panic, I'm sure that they will be here with us" There is silence from her plan. By the impressed face her friend gave her, it's quite good.

Thalia suddenly hugs her, making her 'oof' because of the pressure. "Are you quite sure, Ally?" A sudden concern spread on her face as she gripped Alessandra's shoulders harder. "The men—"

"—will do nothing to me. I can handle myself, _mother_" Ally teases, managing to get a small smile from her friend. Thalia worried about her too much for her own good.

The next few moments are spent in silence as Alessandra helped Nathalia with her dress. It is the first time that one of them volunteered to stay in one place instead of going with the other. It was astonishing that Alessandra had been the one to do that since she's always been the recessive one in their friendship. Alessandra isn't confident that she will be a great leader. In her time in protecting Westeros, she has always been with Thalia. There is no doubt that she will always be known as the infamous Nathalia's most trusted friend.

"Done" Alessandra felt the tears in her eyes before she could stop them.

"Don't cry, Ally" Thalia wipes away her tears, shushing her. "You will lead these men to kill those pesky white walkers. It will all be over before you know it. You will be fighting side by side with me against whatever war Cercei Lannister started"

Alessandra nods. At least she'll have someone to look forward to. Before she could reply, a sudden pounding on the door surprises them. She hears Thalia sigh in annoyance before opening the door.

"What are you doing here, Jon?" She hears Thalia saying sharply. Alessandra almost laughed at the scared expression on the bastard's face. _Thalia can be quite frightful when she wants to be_.

Jon shook his head and replaced his expression with defiant one. "I will come with you"

Alessandra walks towards their dresser and pulls Thalia's cloak out of the way, not taking her eyes off of the amusing display that is Jon and Thalia.

"No, you are not coming" Thalia replies harshly, holding the door in front of him so his face was the only thing that could come inside their room.

He groans and pushes the door forcefully. "_Yes_, I am. Ned Stark is my _father_! I can't let him be killed" By now, Jon has stepped inside the room. He must have been planning this since he's all geared up with his cloak and armor on.

"That's why I'm transporting to King's Landing. Do you think that I would let the most honorable man I know be killed by a...a viper?!"

Alessandra knows that this is her time to intervene before hurtful words can be exchanged between the two. Stretching the smooth material of the cloak, she carefully placed it on Thalia's shoulder. "Good to know about your standing towards Cercei Lannister" She teases, smirking when she sees a small blush to spread on her friend's face. She turns Thalia around so she can tie the cloak to hang and squeezes her shoulders. "Take the boy with you, Thalia"

"I'm not a _boy_" Jon grumbles under his breath but Alessandra ignores him. Compared to them, he is a boy.

"It's going to be harder to transport that way, Ally" Thalia warns under her breath, fearing for their likely disappearance.

"_He's Ned Stark's son_" She counters, earning silence from her friend. She knows that she is winning the argument.

"Then I will drop him off at his brother's camp then"

"What do you mean?" / "What?" Alessandra and Jon say at the same time.

Thalia rolls her eyes and hides her face using the hood of her coat. She opens the door widely, stepping out in the cool air. Her footsteps thump softly on the snow-covered ground before Alessandra and Jon follow after her, awaiting for her answer.

"Before these events, Catelyn Stark took Tyrion Lannister as a prisoner at the Vale. It sparked the beginning of the war. It claimed that the Starks had some sort of grudge against the Lannisters. As soon as her father was imprisoned, Sansa Stark sent a letter via Raven to her brother—the acting Lord of Winterfell. A whisper was told that the letter was written by the hand of the poor girl but was being dictated by Cercei. Robb Stark marched his men towards King's Landing to seek revenge and free his father and both his sisters. Quite amusing, actually, that a lone guardian is just posing as Robb Stark's cupbearer to get this kind of news" They try to match her pace as she explained.

"And you're telling me this now, _why_?" Alessandra placed a hand on her, showing that she was displeased.

"I was panicking. It never crossed my mind that I haven't explained everything to you" Nathalia answers, stopping just outside the gates. Alessandra notices that Thorne and the Lord Commander stood beside her and Jon, still looking surprised by the news of the war within Westeros. "Lord Commander, I leave you with the responsible hands of my friend, Alessandra. We will send whispers all over Westeros to ask for the help of others like us. Trust me, you will not face this _alone_. I expect some to start arriving tomorrow"

Jeor Mormont nods his head. "Take care, Nathalia"

Alessandra notices how Thalia starts chanting inside her head so she pushes Jon towards her. "Take him with you, Thalia. You know you want to"

She sees Thalia roll her eyes and grab Jon's coat strongly. With a small whirlwind being created with her chant, Thalia and Jon disappear in front of their eyes.

***Jon Snow***

A burst of panic fills Jon when he was sucked by the whirlwind that Nathalia had created. The whiteness of his surroundings causes him to close his eyes. The air that surrounds them becomes colder. Too cold—even for a Northern boy like Jon. The cold air reaches past his Night's Watch cloak and nips his skin icily. Without thinking, he presses himself closer to the woman beside him to find some warmth. He feels her cold fingers in his cheek, urging him to open his eyes.

When he does, swirls of unknown places appears beneath his vision. A soft gasp escapes his lips. _Is this the mysterious way that the helpers travel by? _He's floating on top of a, what it looks like, a map of the whole Westeros—no no not just Westeros but of the unknown lands surrounding the seven kingdoms. It came into his mind that they're not floating on top of a map. They are seeing the real Westeros from the above. The high planes of the mountains covered in snow, the wide desert on the slave cities, the vast waters which dominated the lands. The sudden feeling of envy surprises Jon. He can't help it. What had these people done to deserve such blessings from the gods? Why do they choose to help the worthless and power hungry people of the realm instead of searching for unknown places to discover across the deep waters surrounding all of Westeros?

He looks down at Nathalia, seeing the determined look on her face. He realizes that he could never feel envious of her—of them. His own shallow thoughts consumed him for seeing their powers at work that he doesn't ponder on the fact that they _could_ do what he thinks they should and chooses not to. They sacrifice their freedom for the sake of trying to bring peace in a kingdom of war. And no one commanded them to. Jon wonders how many people as selfless at them exist in Westeros—he is willing to bet everything he has that there is no one.

Meeting his eyes, Nathalia lifts a cold hand on his eyelids, silently telling him to close them. The wind picks up its pace, sending them in a spiral frenzy. Jon is sure that his head is going to burst because the pressure that he is feeling. Spikes were filling his head, as if Sansa is sewing his head from the inside. A ray of light blinds him even though his eyes are closed. Then everything stops. For a moment, Jon fears that something went wrong; but when he heard the easy chatter of people, he opens his eyes and releases the breath the he didn't know that he was holding.

He opens his eyes, astonished that they are hidden in an alley. He yelps in disbelief and separates from Nathalia, balancing himself on the grimy wall and praying to the gods that he keeps his supper inside his belly. He hears Nathalia curse beside him. She raises an eyebrow at his position, rolling her eyes then lifting the hood of her cloak to conceal her face. She doesn't wait for him as she walks out to blend with the crowd. He follows fast, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head and the vile that wants to come out of his throat. A small number of people stop to look at him, wondering why he is cloaked with fur in such wonderful weather. Jon ignores them, raising a hand to block the burn of light. The sun is perched high in the sky, indicating that they've travelled most of the morning. He catches sight of the regal cloak of Nathalia and takes off. He runs as fast as his strong legs allowed him to, dropping the cloak he wore in the process. The climate in King's Landing is much warmer than the North's.

King's Landing! Jon cannot still believe that he is in the place that housed the great kings of Westeros. His greedy eyes take in the merchants selling on the sidewalk, some even going as far as yelling that they sell real dragons. It amuses Jon how they will do everything just to get riches. He reminds himself of the real reason why they had come here in the first place and continue running, ignoring all the merchants who tries to stop him and sell him valuables.

"_Kill him!_"

"_Off with his head_"

Dread fills him. He follows the noises that came from the rowdy crowd. A couple of merchants start walking towards the noise. Jon follows them, keeping his head down in the fear of one of the Kingsguard recognizing him. He pushes through the crowd, cursing everytime someone steps on his foot or elbows him in the stomach. How can this people stomach watching people be executed? How could they be so eager to be a part of all these politics? _Seven hells_. Looking at the familiar structure, Jon realizes that he's in the Great Sept of Baelor. Kneeling on the highest point of the steps is his father. _No_. Jon advances more, shoving the people out of his way. His mind is clouded. His impulsive thoughts order him to save his father. Jon shifts his view and sees a struggling Sansa. Tears are dripping out of her face, yelling for them not to kill their father. _No_. There is no doubt in Jon's mind that the king has already ordered Ned Stark's execution. _Fuck him_. Jon knew that there was a reason on why the young boy irked him when he arrived in Winterfell.

Everything happens in a fast blur. With a swing of Illyn Pane's sword, Ned Stark's head rolls on the steps of the Great Sept. Jon's scream is remained unnoticed by the large crowd that is ecstatic to get rid of a 'traitor'.

His thoughts immediately fill with a missing Nathalia.

They were too late.

**Hey. Sorry if this chapter is too short. Hehe. I have a certain scene that's about to come on the next chapter that I'm sure you're all going to like. I had to kill Ned Stark. That's kind of the start of the war and the vengeance of Robb.**

**So what do you think will happen to Sansa and Arya? Will they be saved by Jon? **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**LucyRyder17: **_**The second one. It's Na-fa-lee-a**_

**NEXT: Cercei and Nathalia speak about Joffrey's order to kill Ned Stark.**


	12. Threat

**Hellooooooo **

**Previously on POTG: Whispers came from the helpers in King's Landing of Ned Stark's capture so Nathalia and Alessandra came up with the agreement that Alessandra would be left on the wall to continue their battle with the White Walkers and Nathalia will try and save. She brought Jon with her but they were too late when Ned Stark was executed on the Great Sept.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES.**

**CLAIMER: NATHALIA IS BADASS AND I MADE HER AND HER COVEN.**

**By the way, Tyrion's arrival back in King's Landing is a little bit earlier that in the series. He arrived right after the beheading of Ned Stark so he wasn't able to see any of it. For now, he will not be showing his face to Cercei.**

**Chapter 11: Threat**

***Cercei Lannister***

Cercei gazes at the calm sea, worry lacing her thoughts. She saw her. She's seen the familiar face covered by a cloak. She knew very well why Nathalia would wear it. It was the cloak that Cercei has gifted to her before they left her in King's Landing. There is no doubt in her mind that she will come to her soon. That will see the disappointment and rage that the helper once wore for the mad king. Only this time, it will be directed at her. They cannot afford this. Her family cannot triumph over the anger of a helper.

What has her son done? Did she and Jaime really create such an abomination? An instrument to bring down her family? Her actions never worried her. She loves Jaime with all her heart and wanted the babes with him. Now, she could feel what the Targaryens possibly felt. She worries that the gods have found a suitable punishment for her wrongdoings in the form of Joffrey.

Loudly sighing, fatigue invaded her body. She sent the council away, annoyed that they even suggested that the infamous helper would help them. She may be cruel but she did not want to panic them by telling that she has seen the anger in Nathalia's eyes before Illyn Paine cut off Ned Stark's head.

The hairs in her arms stood when she hears the slicing of the air. _She's here_.

Cercei turns around, meeting the cold dark eyes of her former friend—in fact, her only friend. "I haven't seen you for a long time"

The helper only gazes at her coldly and every word comes out like poison in Cercei's ears. "What have you done?"

To keep herself from flinching, Cercei walks towards the large council table, grabbing a cup and filling it with Dornish wine. "Wine?" She asks, offering the cup.

Nathalia narrows her eyes and slaps the cup out of Cercei's hand. The cup bounces off the wall, its contents spilled on the floor. Cercei looks at the waste. She's never noticed how wine looked so much like blood.

"You're angry" She says, folding her hands in front of her. Her calm persona shadowed her urge to apologize to the woman in front of her. "I suppose you're not here to help us?"

"HELP YOU?" She almost bowed down in respect at the powerful voice of the helper. Nathalia exhales, removing the hood of her cloak. It made Cercei remember how she dreamed of becoming as beautiful as her. "You killed an honorable man"

A bitter laugh escapes her mouth and she takes careful strides closer to Nathalia. "_Joffrey_ killed an honorable man. I suggested the Night's Watch for Ned Stark but the _king _refused and ordered him executed" Cercei reasoned, lifting her chin to look confident. She may be taller than her but she knows that she can be murdered by Nathalia with no one noticing.

Nathalia cocks a taunting eyebrow. "Do you mean your _bastard_ son by your twin brother? The king that you appointed has no right to the throne"

"He's Robert's son!" Cercei cries, trying to sound truthful. How could she possibly know? "He is the rightful heir to the throne!"

"Is that why you ordered the murder of Robert's many bastards and ordered Ned Stark to be captured in the fear of him exposing your secrets?"

Cercei colors in shame. Her pact actions are coming back to haunt her. She can never remove the sure expression on Nathalia's eyes. "_You do not talk to your queen that way_" She feels the stinging pain in her cheek before she could register what happened. Cercei grabs her right cheek, feeling more ashamed than she did most of her life. Only Nathalia could do this to her.

"I shall wear this as a badge of honor" She declares, repeating the words that she has once said to her deceased husband.

Nathalia's strong hand makes contact with her other cheek. This time it is stronger, sending Cercei's head turning right. "Then you shall wear _two_ badges" Cercei looks down, unable to comprehend how she has managed to earn a helper's rage by birthing her eldest. "Know this, Cercei Lannister: I will never help your family again. Do you have any idea of the war you have started in Westeros? Of the many people's lives that you have risked? And all because you let your lustful thoughts about your brother cloud your judgment. I never pictured you as a _whore_"

She flinches at the word but doesn't back down. "The people would gladly risk their lives for the _king_" Cercei regretted her words immediately as she felt another blow in her face.

"Now you'll wear three badges" Nathalia icily tells her before walking away.

The last thing that she sees of her former friend is the way her long gown flows gently on the floor. It has the color of blood. Cercei feels the tears forming in her eyes but pushes them away. She's a Lannister. She will never back down from a fight. No one can take her away from her power. Not even a helper.

***Nathalia***

Nathalia boils with rage. The death of Eddard Stark would not be taken lightly by the Northerners. They worshipped the man in the rebellion against the mad king and his death by the hand of the king would mean war. For a long time, the Baratheon and the Stark have been been allies. It chills her heart that such a peaceful agreement would be ruined by a betrayal made by the woman stuck in a marriage with the former King Robert Baratheon.

Being in a war against the White Walkers and another against the Lannisters will be too much—even for Nathalia. She will need the help of the other guardians outside and inside of Westeros. She knows that some guardians would be hard to persuade since some of them are in favor of the Lannisters. _Damn their blasted gold_. She hopes that Alessandra will be able to take care of things in her absence.

The warm air of King's Landing whips her cloak widely, exposing the seductive red dress that she's wearing. Nathalia doesn't notice the curious and lustful gazes that she is receiving and navigates her way inside the castle. As soon as her presence was noticed in King's Landing, whispers came easily in her ear. One of the loyal guardians told her that Tyrion Lannister arrived back in King's Landing after almost being killed in the Eyrie. Nathalia almost rolls her eyes at Catelyn Stark's insensibility. Surely the woman must have known that such actions would cause trouble for her husband in the den of the lions?

Turning gracefully in a corner, she is stopped when handmaidens come flocking a certain room. Fusses were made by the women, concerned about their unconscious mistress. A basin of water is brought in by one of them, a look of pity and concern are on their faces. Understanding who was inside the room, Nathalia remembers the way Eddard Stark's eldest daughter fainted with a loud thump after her father was beheaded in front of her. Before she knew it, she too feels concerned for the girl. Seeing her father die must have been traumatic—especially if the orders came from her betrothed. She sends a gust of wind inside the room, vowing to herself that she will return later to save the girl.

She arrives soon in Tyrion's chambers, not bothering to knock. The scene that welcomed her was some whore riding the small man. The bed rocks violently each time the whore thrusts herself down with glee, her breasts bouncing in the process. It irked Nathalia how some women could belittle themselves as playthings. She coughs loudly, earning the attention of the two people on the verge of climax. The whore shrieks and tries to cover herself with the silk sheets on Tyrion's bed.

She smirks at the frustrated face of Tyrion. "Don't worry, I have your parts too" She tells the whore. "I'll give you a few moments to clothe yourself and leave me with Lord Tyrion"

The girl complies, quickly slipping on her thin garment and walking out of the door. A few moments of silence is given to an aroused Tyrion as he tucks in his tunic inside his breeches.

"I've never known you to bring whores inside this castle" Nathalia comments as she watches him arrogantly jump out of the bed to pour himself some wine. She waves him off when he offers her a cup. "No, thank you. The gods only know how many whores drink from that cup"

He rolls his eyes, propping himself up on a chair and resting his short legs on the table. "She is not a whore"

She cocks an eyebrow. "You care for her"

He nods slowly. It pleases Nathalia how he tells her the truth, knowing that she will keep his secret. "I suppose you were here for Ned Stark" He says, sipping the wine loudly and clicking his tongue. "You were too late"

"I know" She tells him. "I talked with your sister"

"I talked to her my whole life, so?"

She takes a step forward, ignoring his remark. "Do you believe in Joffrey as king?"

A deep chuckle erupts from the imp. "That little shit doesn't know how to run King's Landing peacefully, let alone the whole Westeros"

"Then you'll agree to my proposal?"

"_What proposal?_"

It is her that chuckles now. "Don't hide anything from me, Tyrion. There's a helper inside your father's camp and he made it sure that I was told that you will soon be the Hand of the King in replacement of Ned Stark"

He rolls his eyes, muttering softly how helpers were too confident before drowning the rest of the wine. "So what is your proposal?"

She lifts her chin. Tyrion Lannister is a hard man to figure out. She is not confident that he will accept her next words. "I want you to sway Joffrey to the right direction. We do not need a cocky boy as a king. Send me a raven of the results"

"I'm sorry" Tyrion bends his head, removing his feet from the table. "You want me to be a _rat_ to my family?"

"Yes" She tells him the truth. "Do you comply?"

Tyrion slumps back on his chair, releasing a huge amount of breath. Nathalia sees the uncertainty in her eyes and worries for her decision. Has she read him wrong and he is loyal to his family? The imp shows signs of discomfort as he runs his hand on his hair and rubs his face repeatedly. A defeated look crosses his face, igniting hope inside Nathalia. "My family—excluding Jaime, of course—has been ashamed of me ever since I came out of the my mother's womb and murdered her"

Nathalia nods, happy that Tyrion agreed. She sends him a small smile before curtseying. "Thank you, Lord Tyrion. This will not be forgotten. If you'll excuse me, I must rescue a certain Stark girl from the hands of a bastard"

She turns around, prepared to go out before Tyrion's amused laugh slows her. "My brother didn't shut up about Sansa Stark when I saw him in father's camp. I thought I might want to see the girl for myself to see if she is really as lovely as he says she is"

"Hmm interesting" Is the last thing she says before walking out. The whore is waiting outside, no doubt trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. The poor girl straightens herself, wide-eyed at the position she is caught in. Nathalia narrows her eyes, studying her. She's quite pretty with her black curls and creamy white skin. "What is your name?"

The girl looks down, worried for her fate. "S—Shae, my lady"

Nathalia notices the hard accent and purses her lips. "You're from Lorath?" Memories of her dreams flash in her mind and she fights off the urge to ask the girl what it is like to live in such a place.

The girl colors, nodding her head. "Y—yes, my lady"

Nathalia smiles and places a reassuring hand on Shae's shoulder. "Look after Lord Tyrion" She tells her and turns around, walking back to the Lady Sansa's chambers.

***Sansa Stark***

The darkness has consumed Sansa. The pain that she felt was too great that it has placed an unbearable pressure in her chest, making her succumbed to nothingness. The unconsciousness dulled the excruciating pain when she saw her father's head detached from his body and rolling on the holy steps of the Great Sept. She knew it was right not to fight off the dizziness as she hit the hard floor. The last thing she heard was the cheers of the people. She can almost hear the sound of whetstone polishing the sword that will be used to cut her head. She had pleaded in front of the council and has kneeled down before Joffrey for her father's life. It seems as if her efforts were futile.

Ned Stark had been a good father to Sansa. Sansa remembered the way that he would hold her close whenever she would come up to them in the middle of a great storm in Winterfell…the way that he would tell her stories of the wights and the sheepish reaction in his face whenever he gets caught by her mother…the way that he would tell her other siblings to let her have the last lemon cake. All these have been a memory. Nothing more that an event that gets wiped out as they progressed towards the present. All her life, people kept on telling her how much she looked like her mother and how no Stark features are present in her beautiful face. Now, all Sansa could wish for is a remembrance—something that she could hold on to forever and would never had the trouble of losing. It is the first time that she felt envious of Robb and the others. They all have Stark features while she is burdened with noticeable Tully features—not even a single strand of the dark Stark hair on her head.

Sansa feels a hand on her forehead, eliciting her eyes to be opened. She blinks rapidly, pushing herself up. She realizes that she is already insider her bedchambers. Fear wrapped her whole body like a blanket. She will die soon, she knows it.

"Shh shh you need to rest" The person pushed her back on the soft confines of her mattress, confusing Sansa.

Closing her eyes to prevent the throbbing in her head to worsen, she asks, "W—who are you?"

"My name is Nathalia. I am here to take you home"

**Heeeey guys! I've been kind of having a mental battle in my head if I should continue the events in this chapter. It turns out that I like being annoying so I left it in a cliffhanger. Hehe don't worry. I already have the next events planned.**

**CERCEI JUST GOT BITCHSLAPPED! I had so much fun writing that scene haha**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

_**Anonymous: Thank you! Haha! I'm glad you got hooked. **_

**UP NEXT: **_**Sansa makes a huge decision.**_


	13. Stay

**Previously on POTG: Nathalia slaps Cercei and she makes an agreement with Tyrion. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys have no idea how much of an inspiration they are to me.**

**Chapter 12: Stay**

***Sansa Stark***

Sansa has never seen such a regal woman in all her life. Not even Cersei Lannister could compare to the power radiating from her. She wonders how the woman, who introduced herself as Nathalia, came to know her. She's sure that she would notice someone so beautiful in King's Landing. She almost feels envious on the full lips and long lashes covering Nathalia's strong features.

"T—take me home?" She almost laughs at the thought. Nathalia may seem powerful but no woman could take a kingsguard all by herself.

"You seem incredulous" Lady Nathalia seems to be laughing at her.

Sansa tries to sit up straight. This time, she succeeds without groaning in pain. The throbbing seemed to have lessen, making her very aware of her surroundings. "Where are my ladies' maids?" She doesn't really need them. She just needs to know why they left her so suddenly. She thought that she had made progress in becoming their friend.

"I sent them away" A smirk makes its way on Lady Nathalia's face, making Sansa intrigued about her maids' departure.

"What did you do?" She asks.

Instead of answering, Lady Nathalia merely shrugs and sends her a dazzling smile. Safety seems to be enveloping her bedchambers. It seems astonishing how Sansa feels secured with the presence of the older lady. The thought of a guard coming inside to execute her seems to vanish from her thoughts. Silence reigns inside their room while both ladies studied each other thoroughly. The Lady Nathalia, in Sansa's opinion, is a temptress—in the best way she can describe. She's quite sure that many men fawned over her and would go to the moon and back to gain her hand. The red gown that she was wearing seems provocative at first but can slowly be described as the perfect symbol of the confidence that the lady wearing brings. The beads lined up in the bodies were obviously made by an expert. Only years of experience in making gowns would make such clothing. If the situation wasn't so drastic, Sansa would have been giddily asking her where she got the wonderful gown. Though she wouldn't see herself wearing one—the cleavage is much too exposed!

For a short while, Sansa could almost forget the previous events that occurred. Until a doe-eyed girl flashes in her mind. A loud gasp escapes her. She throws the covers out of her body, scrambling to place her feet on the ground. Oh her sister must be so scared! Sansa has never been so close to her but she knows that both of them would need each other's company since they are the only Starks left in King's Landing.

Lady Nathalia must have sensed her panic. "What's wrong, Sansa?"

"Arya" Was her short answer as she dizzily tries to balance herself on the floor. She feels a heavy hand on her shoulder, making it known that the only reason that she is able to stand upright is the lady. "I need to find my little sister"

She hears Lady Nathalia curse loudly. Sansa's wide eyes darts in the lady's direction, amazed and baffled on how a lady could speak such words out loud.

"A lady never says such words" She reprimands, her instincts coming out in a warning her mother gave her when she was young.

Lady Nathalia looks up at her, making Sansa note how much smaller she is then her, and grins cheekily. "Then it must be a relief that I'm not a lady then"

"W—what do you—" They both stop moving when a sound of muffled cries erupted outside her door. Sansa lets herself be pushed behind of the smaller lady, already trembling in fear of being killed. She takes the hand of Lady Nathalia, her breaths coming out in loud gasps. She has never been good at handling tense moments.

The moment of silence outside seemed to take only a second before metal clashing with metal fills the bedchambers. Tears of fear starts falling from Sansa's eyes, making her vision blurry. Her heart seemed to lose its place on her chest and decided to catapult in her stomach. A vile comes up her throat but she swallows it down. She is going to die before living her life. She is going to die before she has even experience the love that she longed for.

Both ladies seem to have stopped breathing when the door is suddenly thrown open. The first thing that came inside is a sword, poised for killing. Sansa grips Lady Nathalia's hands harder, not caring how she looked so much like a little girl in that moment. Her blue eyes gazes at the blade heatedly. _This is the blade that will kill me._ A mop of dark curls soon follows, making the owner's face known. The face that looks so much like Ned Stark's surveys the room before turning in their direction. Sansa lets go of Lady Nathalia's hand and launches herself on her brother's arms.

The sword lets out a loud clang before Jon Snow's strong arms encircled her. For the many years that Sansa has been in Winterfell, it is the first that she has ever allowed herself to indulge in her half-brother's affections. She takes a large intake of breath, smelling the snow and pine in Jon's clothes. Her eyes continue to release tears of relief. The familiar face of Jon Snow is enough for Sansa to finally let go of the overwhelming sadness that she felt as soon as her father's head is cut off. Loud, strangled cries escapes her mouth. She grips her brother tightly, afraid that if she will let go, he would disappear and that she would be along once more. Jon lifts her up in his arms, setting her down on the soft confines of her soft bed.

"Jon, you're here" She says, happiness overcoming her grief.

He smiles at her and she almost cries because of how much Stark features that Jon has. "Yes, little sister. I'm here"

A genuine smile escapes her lips followed by a soft giggle of relief. She sniffs, noticing how Jon had moved away from her to cup Lady Nathalia's face in his hands and whisper something to her.

"_I'm fine, Jon_" Lady Nathalia rolls her dark eyes, the action usually depicted annoyance but it is filled with affection from her. Sansa's curiosity seem to grow stronger at the kiss that her brother has bestowed on the lady's forehead before moving back beside her.

"Where's Arya?" She hears Jon ask.

Another round of tears seems to come out. Her poor little sister must feel so alone. "I—I don't know. I—I was coming o—out to get her b—before—" Her explanation is cut short by the sobs radiating from her body.

Her brother holds her closer but doesn't say a thing. Sansa knows how much Jon is closer to Arya than her.

"We'll find her" Lady Nathalia promises, making Sansa look at her in surprise.

"W—what do you mean? How can you find her?" She knows she is being rude, but the toll of her sister's disappearance overcomes her senses.

Lady Nathalia doesn't seem to be insulted but only smiles at her. Sansa feels her warm hand covering her own. "Do you remember the stories being told of the helpers of the realm?"

Sansa nods hesitantly, not sure where Lady Nathalia is getting at. She's heard of the stories on powerful people helping her father and the late King Robert to best the Targaryens.

"I'm one of them"

***Nathalia***

Nathalia watches as a flicker of confusion, understanding and surprise simultaneously clouds the lady wolf's face. It seems as if the whispers that she has heard about Sansa Stark's beauty are proven to be true. She has been present in the birth of the Robb Stark but has not stayed for long to witness Sansa coming out from her mother. While having no Stark features, Sansa has been blessed by the beauty of Tully features. Nathalia is sure that she will grow to be more beautiful than her mother when her moon blood comes.

Jon wraps his strong arms at the stunned lady, offering his support. A pang of longing for someone to hold her in a friendly embrace is quick to disappear when she remembers why she's here.

"Come" She says in her powerful voice. "We must be quick as to not get caught"

Her surprise is shown when Sansa did not move and shakes her head. "No"

"What?" Nathalia asks in disbelief.

"I'm not coming with you" Is the younger girl's attempt to elaborate her meaningful word.

"Sansa, you must" Jon sits up straight, looking at his younger sister annoyingly—not that Nathalia blames him. The girl's judgments are quite foolish.

"No, Jon. I want to help you"

"You can help us when we reach Robb's camp, Sansa" Jon tries to reason with her but the lady wolf only pulls away from his arms, standing.

"I will stay here and help you" Nathalia notices the honor hidden beneath her Tully blue eyes. Perhaps she has a Stark in her after all.

Nathalia laughs, amused by the young girl's proposition. "Do not be foolish, Sansa. They will surely know that I've been here. Cersei will murder you herself"

The young wolf shakes her head once more. Her mind must already be made up. "What if Arya decided to come back? I won't be here to welcome her…to keep her safe. I will only come to Robb's camp if I have Arya with me"

Nathalia drowns the loud protests of Jon, focusing on the stance of the lady wolf. She must be scared. _Poor girl_. She could tell how nothing will change Sansa's mind. The conviction in her voice alone is the reason why Nathalia is not dragging her towards Robb Stark's camp. King's Landing might have done something good for Sansa if she is able to talk like a powerful woman. Maybe Tyrion would not lose his mind if he has some company to talk about their rebellion against the crown. Nathalia is sure that she can summon some helpers to pose as one of Sansa's handmaidens while watching over the young wolf.

"Sansa, you could get killed—!"

Nathalia cuts of Jon with a raise of her hand. She smiles at Sansa. "Very well. I will not pressure you into joining us"

"I will" Jon takes a small step towards his sister, making her roll her eyes. She raises on hand, freezing him mid-step.

"Hush, Jon" Then she takes a step forward. "If you think that this is the right thing to do, then I have nothing more to say" The lady wolf beams at her, glad to know that someone is on her side. "However, I will send some help. Be sure to stay out of trouble, Lady Sansa. You are a very brave girl"

The girl meekly expressed her gratitude. Nathalia can see the surprise hidden beneath her eyes. Perhaps nobody has trusted her to do such things before?

"Come, Jon, we must go" Nathalia says, releasing Jon from the hold of the wind and turning towards the open door.

She sees the dead bodies of Sansa's guards and wrinkles her nose in disgust. Jon should have just knocked them unconscious instead of letting their blood stain the clean floor. Surely she well have to hide their bodies before anyone will catch sight of them—though she is quite surprised that no one has. It is either people have chosen to ignore the revolting sight or security in King's Landing is becoming scarce. Raising her hands, the blood is quickly absorbed by the guards' clothes, not a drop in plain sight. She manipulates the wind like she did with Jon and sends the guards in a poorly lit corner of the room. She hopes that no one would notice them in the near future.

"Are you out of your mind?"

Nathalia sighs. Jon will be difficult in the nearby future. "We must leave before anyone notices us"

"I cannot leave Sansa here. The queen will manipulate her—I know it"

Nathalia whirls around, her eyes blazing. "Do you have such little faith on your sister, Jon?"

Nathalia triumphed over the guilt on Jon's eyes.

"We, helpers, do not help by manipulating people to do the more sensible actions. We take pride when the people that we are helping learn from their mistakes" Nathalia says and walks away. She does not wish to be mad at Jon but his stubbornness could get to her nerves sometimes. Jon follows shortly after. Just as he wishes that Sansa could go with them, he cannot help but accept that Nathalia's declaration only made him look like a child in a tantrum.

**I know that this chapter was short. Sorryyy.**

**So Sansa stayed in King's Landing! I know what you're all thinking: WHY? Well, dear readers, I have some plans for the older Stark girl. After all, I love cooking up a nice revenge hehe. Don't worry though. This isn't the last that Nathalia sees Sansa. She did promise to keep her save, right?**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Ojha: **_**Thank you! I'm glad you kept on reading even though you weren't so sure at first. I think that Cercei getting slapped was my best idea yet. Hehe. And yes, it might take a while for Robb to meet Dany. Sorry **___

**Arian Eripmav: **_**Thank you! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I promise that you won't be disappointed in the upcoming ones.**_

**MrVemom10: **_**We'll see hehe..she does have powers that she can use instead ;)**_

**COMING NEXT: Nathalia looks for a suitable protector for Sansa.**


	14. Natasha

**Previously on Player of the Games: **_**Sansa makes the decision to stay in King's Landing**_**.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are my inspiration.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Game of Thrones.**

**A few notes for this chapter: Jeor Mormont does not join the men out of the wall…I guess you all know where those men will go. **

**Chapter 13 Natasha**

***Alessandra***

"Where do you want this, miss?" Grenn asks her, lifting a heavy crate filled with dragonglass. The helpers who have received Nathalia's message have kept sending the precious rare glasses—a fact that Alessandra is touched for.

She gestures towards the armory, sending a smile towards her friend. Ever since she and Nathalia have revealed their true selves, the men have kept their distance from her…treating her like one of the gods. The only people who dared to speak with her are Pypar, Grenn, and Sam. It is one of the side effects that she loathed. Just because she is a helper, it does not mean that she is of higher stature than them. Without the gods, even the helpers wouldn't exist.

The white walkers are taking their time in raising their numbers. In fact, a small number of men have been tasked to venture outside of the wall. Alessandra would have joined them but she cannot leave the wall in fear of wights getting inside once more. Besides, they have Allister Thorne to keep them company.

It was in the peak of the day when a horn is blown by the one guarding the highest point. It takes longer than Alessandra would have wanted before every man has as weapon on his hand. Clearly they have some work to do. She accompanies the Lord Commander walking towards the gate. Not a word is said as the men help each other to open the large steel.

The first thing that Alessandra sees is the familiar clothing of the wildlings. It baffled her how them men of the Night's Watch have not attempted to kill them until she sees the while flag raised by a giant. She walks forward, ignoring the warning that the Jeor Mormont gave her. As if the wildlings will attempt to hurt her. She _has _spent the last few moons with them.

"Miss Alessandra" Someone from their small group gasps in surprise.

She sends them a smile—an action that relaxes both the wildlings and the men of the Night's Watch. "It's good to see you again"

They attempt to bow but she holds a hand to stop such formal greetings.

"What is your purpose on this wall?" Ever since Nathalia has left, she has taken to become the spokesperson for their quest on the wall.

A man with a bird perched on his shoulder comes forward, making every man turn their weapon towards him. "We know about your problem with the _others_"

"The _others_?" She raises an eyebrow at his term. "What do you know of them?"

"They attacked us in our camp" A feminine voice answers before the man can speak for himself. He is clearly displeased by the action.

"How many attacked you?" She questions, looking at the pale girl.

The woman steps forward, closer than the man has gotten towards Alessandra. "Lots…but not all of them. We were the lucky ones who survived the sudden attack"

"And Mance Rayder?"

"He's alive…but barely"

Alessandra nods, turning her head around to look at a curious Lord Commander. "Lord Commander, I believe that these men—and woman—mean no harm. However, they have a story to tell that shall be of use to you"

Jeor Mormont looks uncomfortable under the intense gaze of his men. Even though it is his decision to make when it comes to the business going on inside the wall, word could immediately get towards King's Landing about wildlings inside the wall. Alessandra nods her head, gazing intensely at the men of the Night's Watch that Nathalia will surely be proud of her. "If any of you wishes to send a raven to King's Landing, do so. But know this, I stayed in this part of Westeros to _help _you from those brutal creatures beyond the wall. I think it's fine for us to admit that we need as much men as we can recruit—seeing as these wildlings seem to know more about fighting that you all do" Some men seem to have the decency to bow their heads in submission to her short speech. Nathalia would _definitely_ be proud.

"Step inside and follow me" The Lord Commander's gruff voice is the one that breaks the silence.

The man with the bird on his shoulder waves his hand, sending the bird flying away. He steps forward and the rest of his crew follows him. Alessandra lets them walk forward and studies the bird flying circles in the dark sky. The bird looks down at her, studying her with its sharp eyes before squawking loudly. She feels her eyes narrow at the formerly able man who is being guided towards the Lord Commander's office.

_A warg_. How interesting.

She arrives inside the Lord Commander's office a few minutes, dusting off the snow that managed to get in her skirt. She groans when she feels the cold wetness of melted ice on her feet. The wildling girl looks at her amusedly, probably wondering how she can deliver a powerful speech and yet she gets annoyed by the prospect of her dress getting ruined. Alessandra sends her a small wink, already liking the girl.

"I think we should start with names" She says.

The wildlings look at each other, a silent conversation going on with their eyes.

"I won't bite" Alessandra teases, attempting to make them comfortable.

"Ygritte"

Alessandra decides that she likes the girl. _She's a spirited one_. Their names come quickly. Orell is the warg; Styr is a man with a ruined face—Alessandra remembers him walking broodingly around Mance Rayder's camp; and Kyron is a huge man that can easily be mistaken as a giant—Alessandra notices him as the one who has recognized her so she sends him a small smile.

"What happened beyond the wall?" She starts asking.

"The _others_ attacked us suddenly—we didn't even see 'em comin'" The girl, Ygritte, answers while removing her large hood. Alessandra admits that Ygritte is a very beautiful woman.

"And how did they attack you?"

This time, it is Styr who answers "At night. They were quiet. We didn't even know what was happening until we heard a piercing scream" His stiff voice manages to raise tension around them. The Lord Commander buries his head on the palm of his hands and releases a heavy sigh. The least he expected from the creatures is their cunning tactics.

"Why are you here? On the wall? With men that you consider your enemies?" Alessandra knows that she did not need to ask. She already knows the answer.

For the first time since the wall was built, the wildlings and the men of the Night's Watch will fight…together.

***Jon Snow***

Jon follows Nathalia as she walks quickly through the narrow streets of King's Landing. He is still angry about Sansa's decision but could not help ponder on Nathalia's words. In his time with Sansa Stark, he has never seen her so determined. She always followed her mother's orders and carried on with life as the proper lady she should be. Needless to say, Jon was very much surprised when he heard her forceful voice as soon as Nathalia suggested that they hurry. He isn't sure whether he likes the new Sansa. He always thought of her as his shy little sister.

He stopped walking when he sees Nathalia turn and stop in front of a small bungalow in the sidewalk selling clothing. He takes this opportunity to look up at the blinding sun. The hot weather makes him remove his tunic. Beads of sweat start dripping down his forehead to his neck. He's always preferred the cold from the heat—a fact that is proven as he grimaces at the sticky feeling of dripping sweat.

"Jon" He hears Nathalia's curious voice. He lowers his gaze, wincing at the sudden popping in his neck. She holds out a small sack, telling him to take it. He takes it and is surprised to see a set of clothes inside it. She sends him a small wink, gesturing her head for him to follow her.

They stop in front of a small bricked structure—the kind that would have killed the people of the North from the cold seeping through the large windows. He is surprised by the amount of people walking aimlessly around the large room. Jon almost curses out loud because of the hotter air inside. While Nathalia talks with an inappropriately dressed woman, Jon takes his time to look around the crowded room. Empty containers of strong wine can be seen all over, men are laughing and talking nonsense while taking advantage of the half-dressed women, and the revolting smell of vomit and sweat surrounds the room. It takes him half a second to realize that he is in a brothel. He feels that he has to speak with Nathalia to get the reason on why she would know such a place.

"Dear, this _very_ kind lady has a room for us"

His eyes almost bulge out of his head because of Nathalia's endearment. "W—what…a—are…?"

Nathalia smiles, wrapping an arm around his waist and patting his chest since he is still too stunned to speak properly. "My _husband's_ very shy"

Jon almost chokes on his spit when the woman sizes him up, licking her lips as if she was deprived of water for so long. It is only this time that Jon notices that one of her breasts is falling out of her unclasped gown.

Nathalia must have noticed him tense since she gives the woman a small glare. "Don't even think about it" She lets go of her sweet tone from before and replaces it with hostile.

The woman sneers, "Ye go up to yer room now, wouldn't want some _whores_ taking advantage of your _pretty_ _husband_ now, would you?"

Nathalia lifts up her chin, nodding. "_Gladly_"

Their room is as small as his room on the wall. A small, made bed on far side of the room, an old lamp standing on a small table, a small fireplace—though he doesn't really know how they would need one. The only luxury it has is a small window that lets some air seep in the hot room. Jon wastes no time in removing the buttons of his coat, leaving him in a thin tunic. His body welcomes the small rush of wind on his back, glad that the sweat is evaporating.

"Jon?" He turns to see Nathalia trying to reach for the ribbons holding her dress together from the back. "Will you help me?" He immediately complies, suddenly turned on by her request. He grabs hold of the end of the soft material, pulling slowly. He smirks when he hears her catch her breath. There is something erotic as he feels her soft skin beneath his fingertips with every pull of the ribbon. Slowly, her gown becomes unlaced. He uses his thumbs to trace her expose back before wrapping his arms around her from behind. His lips find the soft spot between her neck and shoulder, eliciting a moan to come out from her mouth. His tongue pokes up, leaving a hot, wet trail from her shoulder to her neck. Jon pulls on her gown, successfully freeing her concealed breasts. He takes on in his palms, pinching her nipple teasingly—making her groan his name out loud. He is about to rip off her gown before she grabs a hold of his wandering hand.

"Not now" Her voice is not as firm as she probably would like. Nathalia turns around, kissing him softly before pulling away. She playfully smiles at him, grabbing the ends of his tunic, lifting it. Jon complies, removing the material from his body. He runs a tongue on his front teeth as he watches her put it on, steeping out of her dress in the process. This leaves her tanned, elongated legs exposed. Jon always knew that he is beautiful, but Nathalia in his tunic makes her look like a love goddess. Maybe it is the primal male instinct, but he can't help but think of her as _his Nathalia_. She _made love _with him, she wore _his_ tunic, she comforted him as he sobbed in her arms. She is _his_.

"Lay with me" Seeing her there, laying teasingly on the small bed in their room with her legs exposed…how could Jon say no to her?

He quickly removes his boots, plopping himself on the bed beside her. He says the question that he's wanted to ask out loud since they came here. "So you're a helper?"

She smiles at him, apparently not surprised with the question. " Yes" The she frowns. "Though I don't know how you came up with that title to call us. We've always known ourselves as guardians"

He balances himself using his arms, crawling nearer. "_Guardians_?"

She giggles, "Yes. _Guardians_. That's what we call ourselves—though I do not know why I have told you that"

He smiles, seeing her bite her lip nervously. It is the first time that he sees her in such a state. Gone was the powerful and daring helper that she was and the shy, conscious, and beautiful lady replaced her. If it is possible, Jon likes her even more. "It's alright" He grabs hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together. He presses a kiss on her palm before letting their intertwined hands fall on her stomach. All this time, Nathalia is watching him with interest—a small glint in her eyes. He uses his free hand to tuck the lose curls behind her ear. "Tell me about your life before"

Her eyebrows furrow in response. "Before?"

"When you first came to Westeros" He explains.

She stares at the ceiling, a thoughtful expression overtakes her face. "It was so long ago…I do not even know how many moons went by" She looks at him, a childlike wonder on her dark eyes. "We were twelve in our coven when we arrived to Westeros by a whirlwind" He chuckles at the way she pointedly looks at him on the mention of their means of transportation. "Annabeth, Larissa, Carolina, Rose, Gerard, Jericho, Daemon, Vincent, Antoine, Gabriel, Alessandra…and myself. We were new in Westeros so we decided to spend our first days in a fishing village near Lannisport. They had a small issue about the treatment of women. It took us only one moon before we were able to fix the problem and learn all that we can about the modern life of Westeros. After, we just started going from place to place…we were nomads. Wherever we went, there is always something to fix. Eventually, we lost some of our companions—some died and some went back home. We learned of the mad king's plots. It wasn't before Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon announced a rebellion that we were really able to help the people. Songs were made about my coven and myself. When I tell my name, people immediately recognize me. I still don't know what to make of my immortal name"

Jon gazes at the beautiful woman, squeezing her hand affectionately. Nathalia has been through so much that he is surprised that she does not get tired of the politics. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you bring me with you?" He asks her.

"It is the first time that Alessandra is not accompanying me" She tells him. Her dark eyes are bare, unconcealed. Jon is surprised by how vulnerable she looks. "I don't want to be alone"

He pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her. _She will never be alone_.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PLAYER OF THE GAMES~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jon doesn't know how long he has been sleeping. He expected that Nathalia would be waking up in his arms, but when he spreads his arms wide on the small bed, she is gone. Replacing her is a small pile of clothes obviously prepared for him. He puts on the thin trousers and puts his old clothes inside the small sack that she has provided for him yesterday. He washes his face and chest using the small basin of water on the bedside table before putting on the robe-like garment that is supposed to replace his thick Northern jacket.

He finds Nathalia sharing a cup of tea with the whore from last night. They are both too engrossed with their conversation to notice him appear behind her.

"Can I have some of that?" He asks, surprising them both.

Nathalia looks nervous while the whore could not stop the loud laugh escaping from her, "No, you can't" Nathalia exclaims, the words coming out in a nervous babble. Before he can ask why, she gulps the beverage, leaving not a single drop from him.

"Looks like yer wife don't want any babes, yea?" The whore suddenly says, confusing Jon.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing!" Nathalia suddenly screeches, standing up from her seat and grabbing the huge loaf of bread from the middle of the table. "I bought this for you" She hands him the hot loaf. "We must go. It is almost noon"

Has he really slept that long? "Thank you" Jon never forgets his manners, seeing as they were guests at this retched place.

The whore nods, now preoccupied with another 'guest'.

Jon feels much lighter than he had the day before, satisfied with the sleep he got. The clothes that Nathalia provided help with the hot climate, pleasing him. He takes large bites of the fresh bread that she bought while he follows her turn quickly from corridor to corridor. He has certainly missed the warm _edible_ food outside of the wall. The gods know how much Jon is close to fasting to avoid the _water broth_ that they are serving—though Sam has managed to manipulate the taste a little bit to make it more pleasant.

He almost forgets that they have already stopped before he collides roughly with Nathalia. She gives him an annoyed look—which he answered by giving her a small shrug. Jon knows that he is forgiven when he spots a small smile forming on her mouth.

Jon looks at the painted structure in front of him. The moans and screams coming out from the building make Jon uncomfortable. He has a pretty good idea on their current location.

"Nathalia, are we in a whore—" She pulls him in before he can even finish his sentence. The smell of sex overcomes him senses, making him frown in disgust.

"BAELISH!" He winces at Nathalia's loud cry.

A man dressed in leather robes comes out. Everything in his appearance does not agree with Jon. The dangerous look in his eyes depicts him as a threat for Jon. Two underdressed whores are glued to his side, each taking turn in giving him wet kisses on his neck or cheek. He doesn't seem to be reacting with their attempts and releases a small gasp at the sight of Nathalia. Jon watches as the man licks his lips, studying her body thoroughly. On instinct, Jon grabs Nathalia waist, pulling her carefully towards him.

This time, the man snaps his eyes towards Jon. A look of recognition crosses his eyes before he chuckles. Jon feels a burst of panic inside him. Has this man recognized him as Ned Stark's bastard son? "Lady Nathalia, you're back" The man says in a silky voice. Too silky, in fact, that Jon tenses up with his secretive tone.

This doesn't seem to affect Nathalia since she fixes him a cold gaze. "Baelish, still the perverted charmer" Jon has to press his lips in a thin line to keep a smile from his face. He frowns when she pulls from his arms and walks directly in front of the man. "Where is she?"

The man, Baelish, seemed to pretend to look innocent. "Who, my lady?"

Sensing that their Baelish is not paying them any attention, the whores start advancing towards Jon. They grab each of his arms, giggling when he tenses up.

"You're a handsome one"

"Do you want to give us a go?"

"You can have both of us"

"We won't wind"

"I'll stay on top"

He doesn't pay them any attention. His thoughts are in Nathalia—who is now quietly conversing with Baelish. Jon doesn't trust the man. Just his first look on the cocky way he brings himself, Baelish is not a man you should trust. So why is Nathalia talking to him?"

"Get off him" Nathalia suddenly orders, her dark eyes flashing with annoyance and…is that jealousy? The two whores pout childishly, as if they've been neglected a toy, before releasing him. Jon could not help but smirk at Nathalia. He kind of likes this possessive side of her. She rolls her eyes, catching his suggestive look. "Let's go, Snow" She suddenly uses her old nickname for him, giving him what he wanted.

Jon ignores the suggestive comments that naked whores throw in his way, only focused on following Nathalia inside the whorehouse. Besides, he doesn't need to tell them off since they are immediately silenced by Nathalia's cold glare. A large grin stays on Jon's face the whole time, liking her sudden jealousy.

They enter a blocked room. He considers knocking before Nathalia raises her hand to use her talent to open the door. A large bang is caused by her forceful pressure, causing the surprised gasps by the whores near them. Jon is sure that Nathalia has done that on purpose to torment them. The naked fat man inside the room does not appear to be surprised by the noise. He is too engrossed in pleasuring himself, unaware that no whore is currently occupying the same bed as he is.

"What the _fuck_ is the noise?" An annoyed voice asks. Jon watches as a striking young woman comes out of another room.

"Natasha" Nathalia suddenly says, striding forward and grabbing the girl in a forceful hug.

The girl hugs her back. Jon awkwardly watches as they exchange pleasantries. He clears his throat, implying that he is in the room.

"Who's this?" The girl asks Nathalia. Jon is surprised by similarities of the two women in front of him. Their dark eyes look at him—one with curiosity and one with happiness.

"Jon Snow" Nathalia says, grabbing the girls hand and pulling her forward. The smile never left her face as she introduced him to her—as if she has been waiting for this a long while. "Jon, this is Natasha. She is my sister"

**Dun Dun Dun… hehe Don't be surprised. Guardians can have siblings ;) **

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? I know I know.. No Robb Stark yet…or Jamie Lannister… sorry **** But I think we all know where the latter is. **

**And what are your guesses for Nathalia's morning tea? Hehe **

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Arian Eripmav: **_**I know. Just like Nathalia said on the last chapter, she only agreed with Sansa's request because she wants Sansa to learn from the repercussions of her decision. I'm so glad that you're still reading this! Xx**_

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE or FOLLOW. **

**STORY FACT: I thought of Jon and Nathalia's fluff moments while in the shower. I had writer's block before that. **


	15. Alliances

**Previously on Player of the Games: **_**The wildlings take refuge in the wall from the attack of the White Walkers. Jon meets Nathalia's sister, Natasha**_**. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES.**

**Chapter 14: Alliances**

***Nathalia***

Nathalia hasn't seen her family for so long that she has to think really hard to remember what they look like. Seeing Natasha…it brings memories in her—both pleasurable and drastic. She remembers the stories of the other guardians when it came to her parent's affair. Their story started when they were sent to Westeros. It was a matter of convenience. Both her parents were lonely and homesick from their kingdom that they used each other for comfort. Feelings came later on. Nathalia always had romantic notions that she, too, would find love with a fellow guardian while she is in the Seven Kingdoms. Well it almost happened. _Almost_.

Nathalia shakes her head, focusing on the person in front of her. The person that is her sister. Natasha hasn't changed in the many moons since she last saw her. They could almost pass as twins if it wasn't for the fact that Natasha had inherited their mother's pale blue eyes. Nathalia had been the first of the two sisters to guard Westeros—a fact that she uses as a reminder when her sister got too cocky. It is years before they see each other again in the free cities. Keeping her word to her coven, Nathalia reluctantly parted with her since they both had different goals. While Nathalia is keener on battle tactics, Natasha has taken it upon herself to gather as much secrets as she would like to be used as leverage. She is known, but not as famous as Nathalia. Guardians call her the '_whisperer_' since she is the main source of information.

Perhaps this is the reason why Natasha chose to pose as a whore. Whores have the advantage of heightened men to get secrets from. A man would do anything a woman wants if he is taken to extreme pleasure by her body. A great plan by Natasha. She has certainly learned in her time.

Nathalia ignores the groaning coming from the fat man on the bed and focuses on introducing Jon to Natasha. She watches as Natasha sizes the bastard and sends her a short look of approval.

"What happened to him?" Jon asks, pointing a thumb in the fat man's direction.

Natasha shrugs, "A bit of some potion I got from Grand Maester Pycelle. I have that old man by the balls" She winks, disappearing behind a small screen. The quiet laugh that follows is enough for Nathalia to know that the Grand Maester must be hiding something.

A small smile emerges from Nathalia's face when she sees Jon raise an eyebrow at her sister's crass words. Her sister can be quite scandalous when it comes to her language—a trait that has been passed by their father.

"Why are you here in King's Landing?" Her sister's voice is ruffled, indicating that she is changing into one of her gowns. Nathalia prays to the gods that the gown would at least be decent for her plan.

"Ned Stark" Is her only reply. Nathalia looks around the large room, wondering why Baelish would allow such activities inside his '_business_'. Surely he would have something to gain from the other guardians if he is willing to negotiate with her sister to operate on their missions using _his_ customers. Other than that, why would he provide such a room if Natasha could accomplish her duties in just a small space? Her eyebrows furrow in annoyance to her many questions. If there is one thing that Nathalia hates, it would be being kept in the dark from many secrets.

"You were too late, Thalia" Her sister emerges in a rose-colored gown—mildly decent and could probably get her inside the castle—and strolls across the room, sitting in a chair in front of a large mirror. She picks up a small brush a starts combing her luscious dark locks.

"_We_ know" She replies, giving emphasis that she has a companion.

Natasha gets the hint, "Why did you bring him?—Jon, is it?"

Jon nods in confirmation.

"Alessandra is taking care of things on the wall" Her sister's reflection raises an eyebrow. She knows how much the two ladies hate to be without each other's company. "Besides, Jon volunteered—he's Ned Stark's bastard"

"_Ned Stark_ has a bastard?" Her brush emits a small clang as it hits the floor. Natasha is quick to react and grabs the item immediately.

"Yes—he does" Nathalia gives her voice an edge, a small indication of warning that Ned Stark's secret from his family has died with him.

For a moment, the company stays silent. Only the loud moans of the fat man still on the verge of climax. He's probably too lost in the pleasure that he doesn't hear their conversation—Nathalia hopes.

"I'm sorry, Jon Snow" Natasha says, standing up. In moments like this, Nathalia often wishes that she had her sister's piercing eyes. They have a way of expressing emotion with a single look—a talent that took Nathalia some time to master.

Jon sends her sister a bitter smile, one that seems foreign on his usually indifferent persona. It doesn't take much of a second for Nathalia to understand that Jon hates being pitied. More now than ever. She wonders how he could stay sane after witnessing his father's murder. _Perhaps_, she thought, _Jon is keeping everything inside of him_. Having a new quest to make him reveal what he thinks, Nathalia takes his cold hand, clasping their fingers together like two pieces of a puzzle. She doesn't take notice of the way her sister raised both brows at the sudden gesture. Jon squeezes her hand, a silent promise hidden with a very small action.

She places a hand on his chest, giving it a few circular traces, before speaking to her sister. "I am here to ask for your help"

Her sister's eyes widen in surprise, "You never ask for my help"

"Well now I am"

A heavy sigh escapes from the younger one's mouth. "What do you need me for, Nathalia?"

"Sansa Stark chooses to stay in King's Landing" Jon tenses beneath her hold. He must still disapprove of the decision made by his little sister.

"That was not very smart of her" Her sister clicks her tongue, clenching her jaw.

"Well she's under the impression that she could help me with Cersei Lannister" She says, suddenly noticing how foolish the idea seemed even coming from her mouth. "That's why she needs someone to watch her"

A bubble of laughter escapes the blue-eyed girl. "And you chose me?" She blows a large breath when Nathalia nodded. "Well _fuck_ me"

***Alessandra***

The aura of awkwardness started when it was announced that the wildlings have been welcomed to take shelter on the wall. Both parties have no idea on how to act around each other. The Lord Commander, as soon as the announcement was made, retired in his bedchambers—no doubt feeling the horrors that will soon come upon them at the White Walker's attacks. This left Alessandra standing on the small balcony that gives a smart view of the whole Castle Black.

Curious glances are exchanged. Harsh, uncertain glances are thrown in the wildling's direction. The latter decide to spend their first moments on the wall huddled in a small group, just a few feet away from the steel gates. Only one man seems to be making an effort to keep their guests comfortable. Sam, may the gods bless his heart, is seen offering some broth to the wildlings. Alessandra is near enough to hear him chuckle nervously and stumble on his assurance that the broth is not poisoned. Seeing nothing threatening on the fat boy, the wildlings eagerly take the bowls of steaming food. Judging from the way that they took large gulps that would probably burn their tongue, they had no time to stop and nourish themselves on the way to the wall. Alessandra's pity overcomes her passive face. As much as the intentions of the wildlings to take back Westeros are foolish and incompetent, they do not deserve to watch their loved ones die in the hands of such dark creatures.

Alessandra has only fought with the white walkers twice. Both times resulted in ugly gashes on her silky skin. They learn to attack only in the night. The dark, foggy state of the forests is used to their advantage. Their skin, as white as the moon, sends an icy shock in a person's body during direct contact—giving the monsters enough time to plunge their stone-hard hand inside a man's body and squeeze his heart out. As much as she tried to forget the events, Alessandra has never really forgotten the traces of flesh and scarlet blood on the ground. The smell of rotting corpses, one that seems to smell like a thousand dead fishes, is still present whenever she closes her eyes.

They are guardians—Nathalia and she. And yet, they cannot protect everyone.

"Dat fat boy seems eager to know 'bout us"

She turns, having an idea on who was beside her. She sends a small smile towards the orange-haired woman before returning her gaze towards Samwell. "He's harmless"

She catches Ygritte's small grin from her peripheral vision. "I know"

They stay like that for a small moment, just in each other's company.

"Where's the other gal?"

Small pieces of fur coming from her coat start to invade her mouth. She spits the fabric away before answering. "She has other duties to attend to"

"Must be hard to be around all these men"

A laugh escapes from Alessanda. "You have no idea how right you are" Since Nathalia left, she became the prey. If not for her stature, the men would probably have raped her by now.

Their conversation ends as soon as loud growls start to come from the forgery. Alessandra's brows furrow in confusion, wondering who could be making such a noise. She mumbles a soft excuse before walking down on the training grounds. She finally reaches the entrance of the forgery just as a large wolf comes out from it. Fearing for her life, she takes a step back. The action causes the swiping of her feet against the rough pavement. The sound of her feet causes the beat to look at her threateningly—its jaws snapping in mid-growl. She freezes in fear, eyes wide in both surprise and confusion. How can such a beast be able to come inside the wall without the men noticing?

"Ghost, no!" Someone calls back. Grenn comes out a few seconds later followed by a panicked Pypar. Their loud footsteps are enough for the wolf to turn its attention towards them. The loud snarls of the beast overpower the commands of the two men. Grenn lifts up a large piece of meat, waving it slightly. The wolf sniffs the air curiously, taking notice of the food being offered to him. It opens its large mouth, catching its food when Grenn throws it at him. Everyone's attention seems to focus on the wolf, watching it chew its food slowly.

"Whose is that?" Alessandra breaths out, clutching her pounding chest.

Pypar strokes the white wolf's fur. The beast has apparently been tamed. "Jon's"

"His name is Ghost" Adds Grenn.

"How long has it been here?" She asks, feeling the soft lump of saliva stuck on her throat. She has never been the one to be comfortable around such large animals.

"Since Jon arrived, Lady Alessandra" Pypar answers, his voice traced with nervousness.

"That long?" Was her loud exclamation. How could she not notice such a creature walking around Castle Black?

"T—the Lord Commander has requested Jon to keep him locked inside his room" Grenn explains, making her breathe a sigh of relief. If that thing is permitted to be on the wall by the Lord Commander, she has no right to banish it. Besides, they would need all the help that they can get against the white walkers.

Glancing up, Alessandra realizes that the men had stopped what they were doing and have been watching the scene unfold in front of them. Rolling her eyes, she orders them to continue working before turning back to watch the two men be joined by a reddish Samwell. If he continues to react like that with only a few steps of running, Alessandra might just lock him inside the safety of the kitchen while they all go out in battle.

"You three have a lot of explaining to do" She tells them, raising a perfectly shaped brow. They all bow their heads in silent defeat. "Why haven't I been informed of this creature's existence in my time at the wall?"

"I—I beg your pardon my lady…but it has never really come up in a conversation" Samwell, surprisingly, is the one who dares to answer her.

She could never really get mad at them. After all, they are only the ones who can keep a conversation going despite her stature. "I will speak with the Lord Commander. This creature does not deserve to be locked inside a room. It will need space and air—otherwise, its tantrums will only worsen" And she is speaking from past experiences.

The three of them relax, hearing her change of tone. The stiff actions of the wildlings catch her attention. She almost forgets that they have been standing awkwardly ever since their arrival. The least that she can do is offering them some comfort. She turns to her most reliable companion. "Samwell, can you please escort our guests in their bedchambers. They must be exhausted from their trip" The fat boy nods eagerly, enthusiastic to pay the host. Taking one last glance towards the whining creature, Alessandra decides that it is best for all of them if the beast is kept at ease.

She meets Ygritte on her way back to her bedchambers. "Ygritte, you can have the spare bed in my room. I am sure that Nathalia would not mind" It is actually more probable that she will never return in the wall.

The red-haired girl nods before mumbling something about bows.

This gives Alessandra a short time to check the fire to see if any letters from Dany have reached them. The last letter that they have received is the short one that tells of her growing love for her husband and growing babe. She and Nathalia send a letter back, expressing their happiness for her. After, the communication just stopped. Alessandra finds herself beginning to worry. Usually, it is them who could not find time in sending a letter back. Once they did, the letters are fairly lengthy. Dany has never failed to assure them of her fine state. Her long silence seems to be suspicious. After checking many times, Alessandra groans and flops herself down on her bed.

_Yes_, she decides. _I won't tell Ygritte of Nathalia's 'exercises' with Jon on that bed. _The wildling woman would probably burn it.

***Sansa Stark***

Sansa blows another large breath as she watches two burly men fight each other. Joffrey wasted no time in ordering the preparations for his nameday. It is held just outside of the castle. The tent that he ordered to be used as a shade is providing anything but. Sansa squints her eyes, mindlessly watching the display of blood and swords clashing in front of her. She has never gotten the reason on why men have to fight to prove their strength. In her opinion, it is just foolish to risk your life just to gain honor.

She watches the Hound finish off another contender. The splatter of flesh and armor echoed in the large space. Beside her, Joffrey is clapping his hands. "Well struck Hound!"

Sansa can almost laugh at the way the Hound rolled his eyes. It is the fact that Joffrey looks at her intensely that stops her burst of amusement. "Did you like that?" He asks her.

"It was well struck, your grace"

His jaw twitches in obvious annoyance, an action that causes a tinge of satisfaction inside Sansa. "_I_ already said it was well struck"

She stops herself from rolling her eyes at his childish behavior. "Yes, your grace" Is her dull reply, not in the mood for a lecture.

Sansa can still feel his heated gaze but decides to ignore it. One of the cleaners starts pouring water on the trail of blood created by the murdered contender. The young Stark comes up with a conclusion that the clean grounds of King's Landing are a hoax. The beady eyes of the Hound find hers. Ever since Joffrey has shown her her father's head on a spike, he has been suspiciously kind towards her. It may seem like a kind gesture but it only brings chills through Sansa's spine.

She looks away, adjusting herself on her seat. Her bottom is starting to ache from the stiffness of her posture. The new contenders' names are announced. A few silent seconds later, a fat man comes barreling down the steps. The loud clings of his poorly-worn armor echoes in the filled space. Even a fool can recognize of his activities the previous night. Sansa hears Joffrey growl beside her and immediately feels sorry for the man.

"Sorry, your Grace. My deepest apologies" Ser Dontos Hollard does not look his majesty in the eyes—too preoccupied by his helmet. _Probably not the best way to apologize to a sadist_, Sansa wants to say.

"Are you drunk?" Joffrey is dangerously calm. He balances his leg arrogantly on the crate in front of Sansa.

"NO" Dontos Hollard replies, his voice on a risky octave. Then the man remembers that he is speaking to the king and he smartly lowers his head. "No, your Grace. I had two cups"

"Two cups. That's not much at all" Oh no. Sansa wants to yell for Ser Dontos to run while he has time but there is nothing that she can really do. Joffrey gestures at the full cup of wine in front of Sansa. He doesn't comment on the fact that she didn't drink but she knows that he will as soon as he's finished with Ser Dontos. "Please, have a cup"

The fat man looks at Joffrey in disbelief "Are you sure, your grace?"

Joffrey smiles his taunting smile. "_Yes!_ As a celebration of my nameday. Have two—have as much as you like!"

Sansa notices how the Hound has found his place beside the small tent. How annoying. He doesn't even look like he regrets ending a life.

"I'll be honored, your Grace" That reply brought her attention back to Ser Dontos. A big mistake on his part.

Joffrey orders his guard to help Ser Dontos. It is only when two other guards start to drag him in the center of the arena that Ser Dontos realizes that Joffrey did not mean well. A tube is presented, along with a barrel of wine. A wave of silence passes by the people, watching as the fat man drowns in his own vice.

Sansa has enough when he hears the strangled gurgles echoing loudly. "YOU CAN'T" The demanding words are enough to Joffrey to turn his menacing gaze towards her.

"What did you say?" He sneers. "Did you just say _I can't_?!"

She struggles for the right words to say when she looks at him. "I—I only meant that it would be bad to kill a man on your nameday"

The foolish king turns his chin up in disgust. "What kind of _stupid_ peasant superstition"

"The girl is right" Their gazes fall on the Hound, now addressing his king. "_What a man sows on his nameday, he reaps throughout the year_"

For the first time, since Ser Jaime Lannister has left King's Landing, Joffrey looks weary and unsure. He waves his hand. "Take him away" He orders, a defeated tone on his voice. "I'll have him killed tomorrow; the fool!"

The guards remove the tube and Ser Dontos wastes no time in excreting the contents forced in his stomach. Sansa scrunches her nose in disgust and says to Joffrey, "He is a fool, you're so clever to see it. He'll make a much better fool than a knight. He doesn't deserve the mercy of a quick death"

Joffrey studies her. For a second, Sansa is afraid that he sees through her pretense. It relieves her when he gives his attention to Ser Dontos. "Did you hear my lady, Ser Dontos?" Then he stands up. "From his day, you'll be my new fool!"

The fat man hurriedly bows, not wanting to cause any more trouble. "Thank you, your Grace…and you, my lady: thank you" Sansa sends him a small smile before he is sent away.

"BELOVED NEPHEW" A voice dominates the whole arena, bringing whispers around. Sansa's stomach flutters for a moment, hoping that it is Jaime announcing his return. It disappoints her when a small man appears, making it obvious that Tyrion Lannister is the owner of the loud voice. "We looked for you in the battlefield. You were nowhere to be found"

Joffrey looks appalled by the statement. Sansa's opinion of Lord Tyrion Lannister slightly elevates. "I was here—running the kingdoms!"

Tyrion snorts, grabbing a cup of wine and raising it. "And what a _fine_ job you've done" He doesn't mean it in a good way. He gives Marcella a kiss on the cheeks and praises both her and young Tommen. He comments on young Tommen's height. "You're going to be as tall as the Hound—but _better looking_" Sansa notices the deep scowl of the man being compared to the young prince and wills herself not to laugh. "This one doesn't like me" Tyrion adds, also catching sight of the glares sent to him by the large man.

Tyrion's companion chooses this time to comment, "Can't imagine why" The sarcasm is obvious in his statement. Sansa is sure that the imp will scold him but the small man only smirks in response. She is quick to conclude that they've become close acquaintances on their journey towards King's Landing.

"We thought that you were dead" Joffrey says as if he wishes that his statement was true.

"I'm glad you're not dead" Myrcella says, smiling. Hmm seems like Tyrion is loved by the royalties.

"Me too, dear" The imp sashays around the tent like he owns it. "Death is so boring. Especially now that things are so _exciting _in the realm" Then his gaze falls on Sansa. Pity overcomes his cheerful face. "My lady I am sorry for your loss"

She opens her mouth in gratitude but Joffrey beats her to it, "Her loss? Her father was a confessed traitor—!"

"But still her father" The imp interjects. "Surely having recently lost your own beloved father, you can sympathize" Sansa almost cries at the amount of annoyance that Tyrion has for his nephew. She may find herself liking him someday—despite the rumors of his contribution on the attack on her mother and Bran.

Then Joffrey looks at her, expecting her to say something. So she does. A purely rehearsed paragraph. "My father was a traitor—so are my brother and mother. I am loyal to my beloved Joffrey" She wants to set herself on fire right in that moment.

The imp must have caught the disgust on her face since he smirks. "Of course you are." He puts down the wine. "Well…wish I can stay and celebrate but there is work to be done" Before he walks away, he adds: "Jaime sends his love"

Sansa ignores the loud inquiries of Joffrey. She is quite sure that the last sentence is not meant for Joffrey and his siblings.

**Sooo sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I have all these ideas in my head and I just can't seem to find the time to write. *sad face in here***

**So what did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Please review, follow and fave.**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Arian Eripmav: **_**Thank you for always posting a reply. Much appreciated. Natasha isn't included in the list of guardians since Nathalia is a few years older than her and earned the right to guard Westeros a little bit earlier than her sister. On the name thingy, noted. Do you have any suggestions?**_

**Fairydaisy777: **_**CORRECT! I hope you continue reading. Thanks for the reply hehe**_

**UP NEXT: **_**Tyrion has a surprise for Sansa. Natasha, Nathalia and Jon disguise themselves inside King's Landing**_**.**


End file.
